Mi Mejor Némesis
by Kaya-Petrova
Summary: (U/A) Previo a la muerte de San, Mako descubre que su padre tenía una amante, involucrándose en una profunda investigación donde podría encontrar lo menos esperado...¿Quién en su sano juicio podría caer ante las redes de esa ambiciosa castaña? Se preguntó el joven detective, sin saber que con el pasar de los días, entendería el porqué.
1. Un difícil adios

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola!, he vuelto a escribir otro fic de LOK. Esta vez decidí dedicarme a un Makorra que también forma parte de mis parejas favoritas, también he leído unos fics acá que me han parecido increíbles. Quiero aclarar que en esta historia no existe el Avatar, solo el bending, se desarrollará en la misma época y en la misma ciudad.

Para la idea que tenía en mente Mako era perfecto en esta historia, su personalidad y todo eso…así que me rendí ante el poder popular xd

Espero que sea de su agrado, aquí vamos…

**IMPORTANTE: ****AVATAR, LA LEYENDA DE KORRA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES POR ABSOLUTA DIVERSIÓN.**

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno: Un difícil adiós<strong>

Mako era un joven maestro fuego de 23 años, trabajaba como detective para la comisaría de Ciudad República. Cabello negro algo desarreglado, cejas arqueadas y unos poco expresivos ojos color ámbar, su personalidad era muy particular y complicada, sobre todo en estos últimos años.

Hoy era un día difícil, acababa de perder a su padre con quien no estaba teniendo una buena relación los últimos meses y fue asesinado cruelmente por unos despiadados criminales. Vivía con su Madre recién viuda, su Abuela Yin y su hermano Bolin que era maestro tierra, con este último solo se llevaban por dos años, él estaba empezando a estudiar arquitectura, pero no era lo que realmente le gustaba, a diferencia de su responsable hermano mayor. Ahora con la muerte de su padre, Mako tendrá que responder y encargarse de su familia, abasteciéndolos con lo que pueda, era un gran desafío para un detective que no llevaba tanta experiencia y buscaba ganar algo más de dinero. Aun así como familia recibían una gran herencia, ya que San fue un importante empresario, pero todos sabían que el dinero no sería eterno para ellos.

Referente a la ocasión, su madre y los demás integrantes de su familia decidieron asistir al funeral de San, pero Mako se negó rotundamente.

- ¿Podrías por lo menos un día dejar las diferencias de lado?... ¡Ha muerto por el amor de dios! – Su madre le insistía.

- Yo sé por qué lo hago madre, no sigas, es mi decisión…- El conflictivo joven ni siquiera la miro a los ojos.

- Mako…era nuestro padre – Bolin también intento ayudar, pero fue inútil.

- Cuídense, debo ir a trabajar – Mako tomó su casco y se fue de la casa sin decir más.

Su abuela sollozó exageradamente al verlo partir de esa manera tan fría, consolada por su nieto Bolin, ambos no podían entender la extraña actitud del detective.

El pelinegro se montó en su moto y partió a la comisaría, mientras iba a gran velocidad numerosos recuerdos venían a su memoria.

_*Flash back*_

_Mako y su novia Asami salían felices y entre risas de un lujoso restaurante, pero sus rostros cambiaron al llegar al final de la calle._

_- Amor… ¿Ese es tu padre?- Su novia no podía creer lo que veía._

_San, el padre de Mako estaba al otro extremo abrazando a una chica, que aparentemente tenía menos edad que él, pero parecían tan cómodos y acaramelados. Era una castaña de tez morena y unos deslumbrantes ojos azules, claro, cualquier hombre podría caer en sus redes, ante los ojos del pelinegro solo se trataba de una sinvergüenza oportunista._

_- ¿Padre?...- Mako quedó desconcertado, desde ese día no pudo ver a San de la misma forma._

_*Fin flash back*_

Cada vez que recordaba esa escena se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, sentía que su padre no merecía ningún afecto de su parte, menos luego de arruinar su familia, pues lo que había visto esa vez no podía ser más obvio.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su lugar de trabajo, dejó su moto estacionada y entró a la comisaría como todos los días. Esa era su vida cotidiana, esperar llamados, resolver casos, aplicar justicia.<p>

De repente golpearon a la puerta de su oficina.

- ¡Adelante!...- Indicó Mako.

- ¡Buenos días mi amor! – Era su novia Asami.

Se saludaron con un beso en los labios, luego ella le entregó una bolsa.

- Te he traído algo para comer, estás todo el día trabajando…- Le dijo ella muy preocupada.

- Esta bien, es lo que me gusta hacer – El chico observó todo lo que traía, su estómago no pudo evitar sonar luego de ese delicioso aroma.

- Estómago lleno corazón contento – Le sonrió.

Asami era muy atractiva, tenía su negro cabello ondulado y unos bien maquillados ojos verdes, sus labios siempre estaban de un profundo color rojo violáceo. A diferencia de su novio, ella no poseía ningún poder en especial. Era la hija de uno de los mayores y más ricos empresarios de toda Ciudad República, Hiroshi Sato. Se conocieron en la secundaria y comenzaron a salir al poco tiempo, con ella siempre fue todo perfecto y muy simple, peleaban muy poco ya que Asami siempre permitía que Mako tomara todas las decisiones, luego a pesar de que Mako no entrara a la universidad como su novia y se inscribió a la escuela de policías ellos siguieron juntos hasta el día de hoy.

- Gracias linda – Mako amaba la comida de su novia.

- Amor, no quiero ponerte incómodo pero… ¿No piensas ir al funeral de tu padre? –

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza.

- No merece ni siquiera mi visita a su funeral – Contestó fríamente.

- Creo que estás siendo…no sé…demasiado cerrado, al fin y al cabo él fue tu padre y se encargó de brindarles la mejor educación a ti y a tu hermano Bolin –

- No quiero seguir hablando del tema- Le dijo a regañadientes.

- Está bien – Lo miró muy molesta - ¿Te molesta que me quede un tiempo más?...-

- No, al parecer hoy será un día sin novedades…- Miró su teléfono desinteresado.

¿Tenía razón su novia? ¿O su orgullo era demasiado grande para visitar a ese hombre traidor que arruinó a su familia?, preguntas de ese tipo cruzaban la mente del ojidorado.

* * *

><p>Ya al caer la noche, Mako dejó a su novia en su hogar para luego dirigirse al suyo.<p>

Pero algo lo retuvo, ya camino en su moto comenzó a sentir remordimiento por no visitar a su padre, quizás debía hacerlo y era el momento indicado ya que nadie podría verlo en esa instancia. Así que cambió su rumbo hacia el cementerio general, que aún permanecía abierto y disponible para visitas.

Empeñó su camino hacia aquel lugar, al llegar dejó sus cosas en custodia llevando solo su casco como acompañamiento, fue avanzando lento y melancólico, no le gustaban los cementerios. Estaba frío y silencioso, Mako podía escuchar cómo se aceleraba su corazón mientras se acercaba a la tumba de su padre.

Para su sorpresa, a otra persona ya se le había ocurrido antes la idea de visitarlo en privado. Al notar que no estaba solo decidió ocultarse tras una gran tumba que alcanzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo. Omitió cualquier tipo de sonido para evitar que lo descubrieran. Asomó pausadamente su rostro. Una joven con las mismas características físicas de la supuesta amante de su padre lloraba rendida ante su tumba, ¿Acaso era ella?

- No puedo creerlo…- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Aquella mujer parecía muy afectaba por la muerte de San, sacó una rosa de su bolso y se la dejó sobre la tierra. Se secó sus lágrimas y después de despedirse salió caminando del lugar. Mako estaba emputecido, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

* * *

><p>El decidió seguirla, tenía que averiguar quién era ella realmente, tomó sus pasos sigiloso aplicando sus habilidades como detective. Ella tomó un taxi, así que se apresuró y se subió a su moto para escoltar el vehículo, sin llamar la atención.<p>

Para Mako fue bastante fácil, estaba acostumbrado a las persecuciones policiales, y en esta ni siquiera tenía que anunciarse. El taxi se demoró quince minutos en llegar a su destino, eran unos apartamentos de clase media, parecía un barrio pacífico. La joven pagó el servicio y bajó del taxi, ahí fue cuando el detective enfocó su mirada en su físico, definitivamente era ella, no podía haber otra explicación.

La castaña entró al departamento encontrándose con el conserje.

-¡Señorita Korra!, ¿Cómo está? – La saluda cordialmente el recepcionista.

- ¡Muy bien señor Yuang!, ¿Y usted?... ¡Veo que ha estado ejercitando!- Le contesta amablemente la chica de ojos azules.

- Vaya, es la primera que lo nota…- El señor se mira sus brazos, luciéndolos.

- Que tenga un buen día – La morena sube hacia su habitación.

El joven detective observaba muy escondido aquella escena.

- ¿Korra?...con que así se llama – Mako se sentía como un pirata en la isla del tesoro, había conseguido más pistas de las que esperaba.

Sin más, se fue a su casa, victorioso. En su mente él tenía la obligación de desenmascarar a esa mujer quien no tuvo ni el mínimo respeto por su madre ni por ellos al meterse con un hombre casado, le repugnaba la idea de verla junto a su padre, sentía como la odiaba y quería que sufriera.

* * *

><p><em>*Flash Back*<em>

_San estaba medio escondido en su habitación hablando con su hermano Chow por teléfono. Se veía muy inquieto. Había pasado una semana desde que su hijo mayor lo había encontrado abrazándose con otra mujer en plena calle._

_- ¡No puedo Chow! … Nadia no podría entenderlo – Refiriéndose a su esposa._

_Mako curiosamente iba por los pasillos, al escuchar a su padre algo alterado se puso a espiar por la puerta, era natural en el querer investigarlo todo._

_- No sé qué haré con Korra, mi esposa aún no lo sabe y no sé si seré capaz de contarle…- _

_¿Korra?, se preguntó en su mente el joven. Su padre seguía hablando._

_- Estoy depositándole dinero como le prometí…pero no sé por cuánto tiempo podré seguir haciéndolo en secreto - _

_*Fin flash back*_

Mako abrió enormemente sus ojos, exaltado. Otro recuerdo llegó sin avisar a su memoria, eso le daba más posibilidades de lograr su investigación. Ya había escuchado el nombre de Korra antes.

Buscó por todas partes en una pequeña bodega de su casa, abrió un sucio cajón lleno de papeleo, pero no era cualquier garabato, se trataba de las cuentas de su padre, sus depósitos y todo lo que podría necesitar. Sus ojos brillaban mientras abría un manoseado sobre.

Al estirar el papel pudo apreciar una enorme cantidad de números, entre varios depósitos leyó le nombre de Korra, era una importante cantidad de dinero.

- ¡Oportunista!..- Lanzó el papel con rabia y lo quemó con fuego control.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?...- Bolin apareció con una linterna.

- Soy yo hermano, no te preocupes – Mako intentó calmarse.

- ¿Ya estás destruyendo cosas de nuevo? Pensé que los policías descargaban toda su rabia durante el día persiguiendo a los malos y esas cosas – Bolin era todo lo contrario en personalidad a su hermano.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el funeral?...- Preguntó en seco.

- Eh…Bien, lágrimas aquí, lagrimas allá…fue muy conmovedor – Le respondió Bolin muy cabizbajo.

- Lo superarás algún día, créeme yo ya lo hice – Mako apoyó su mano en el hombro de Bolin y salió de la bodega.

- ¿Eso fue un consejo?...- Se preguntó el ojiverde a sí mismo, incrédulo.

_*Flash Back*_

_Eran las dos de la mañana y San aún no regresaba a casa, Nadia esperaba cerca de la puerta acompañada de una taza de té vacía. Mako estaba muy preocupado también, el no daba señales de vida._

_-Mamá, ¿Que tal si te vas a la cama?, yo espero a papá...- El sufrimiento de su madre se duplicaba para el pelinegro._

_-Hoy volvimos a discutir, ni idea porqué...solo sé que no debería contarte estas cosas, pero ya vez, tu padre sigue creyendo que no tenemos hijos y una familia por proteger - Nadia rompió en llanto._

_Su hijo la abrazó para consolarla._

_-De seguro tardó en el trabajo...-_

_-Salió a divertirse, nunca trabaja hasta tarde...- Se secó sus lágrimas - Hijo por lo que más quieras no involucres a tu hermano menor en esto, es demasiado sufrimiento y contigo enterado ya es suficiente, no quiero que esto te afecte -_

_-¡Pero me afecta madre!, somos una familia, no puedo quedarme tranquilo viendo como mi padre te hace daño, ¿No quieres que lo investigue?-_

_-No Mako, esto debo resolverlo yo sola...tu ya eres un hombre - Su madre acarició su rostro- Prométeme algo...-_

_- Claro, dime...-_

_-Nunca le rompas el corazón a una mujer que te ame...sé un hombre de bien hijo mio, es lo único que espero de ti, no importa el trabajo que elijas, ni el camino que tomes, si sigues siendo humano, humilde y bueno, serás el mejor para mis ojos, y espero lo mismo para Bolin - _

_- Te lo prometo...-_

_Sellaron su promesa con un fraternal abrazo. Aún sin saber nada de San, quien llegó a la madrugada siguiente._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Había sido un día glorioso de descubrimientos, la tenía entre ceja y ceja. Mako bajó a la sala y contactó a un amigo de la comisaría por teléfono, marcó el número y esperó.

- ¿Sí?...- Le contestó una voz masculina.

- ¿Hasook? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Claro, ¿Con quién hablo? –

- ¡Mako! –

- ¡Wow!, tu voz suena diferente por teléfono… ¿Qué necesitas?-

- Necesito que me investigues a una persona, que me parece muy sospechosa y he estado siguiéndola, es de suma importancia…necesitaré una ficha de datos personales -

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

- Korra…- Dijo entre dientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

¡Primer capítulo listo! Bien corto, bueno la primera parte trata de misterios que se irán descubriendo con el pasar de los episodios. No me pregunten como se me ocurrió la idea porque ni yo misma losé xd

Soy novata con esto de los fics Makorra, estaría encantada de leer comentarios, críticas, dudas, etc…para mejorar como escritora, estoy en eso. Como este ep fue cortito actualizaré muy pronto.

Saludos a todos :D


	2. Korra

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola!, aquí les va el segundo :D

Quiero dejar en claro que la mayoría de las partes escritas _con cursiva _corresponden a Flash Backs o en algunos casos la imaginación de un personaje, cartas, entre otros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos: Korra<strong>

Al otro día, Mako se reúne con su amigo Hasook en la comisaría. Se levantó extremadamente temprano para recibir lo más pronto posible el informe sobre esa chica.

- ¿Y lo tienes?...- Le preguntó el maestro fuego.

- Estas de suerte, no existe ninguna otra persona con ese nombre…así que supongo que esto es lo que buscas – Hasook le entregó una carpeta llena de papeles.

Mako abrió cautelosamente el sobre, lo primero que vio fue una ficha completa sobre Korra, su edad, su lugar de nacimiento, ningún detalle quedaba fuera.

- Gracias, te debo una –

- Para eso son los amigos –

El pelinegro se quedó en su oficina y comenzó a leer.

- Korra…21 años, Nacida en la tribu agua del sur, graduada en escuela San Bao…dirección ya la tengo… – Leía Mako en voz alta.

No podía creer que su padre se involucrara con una chica menor que su propio hijo, guardó la carpeta en su bolso y salió en su moto a investigar.

Se estacionó en el apartamento del día anterior, estuvo una enorme cantidad de minutos esperando, hasta que vio salir a Korra vestida con ropa deportiva. Se montó en su bicicleta, seguida por Mako quien debía mantener la velocidad para no levantar sospechas.

Parecía tener mucha energía, dejó su bicicleta afuera de un gimnasio, pero no era cualquiera, tenía un gran ring.

- No pueden saber que soy policía – Mako sacó un horrible sombrero y una chaqueta larga para ocultar su identidad.

Caminaba torpemente hacia la entrada del gimnasio, estaba literalmente lleno de esteroides, le parecía muy raro que una joven de su edad frecuentara lugares de este tipo. Se sentía un bicho raro.

Empezó a buscar a Korra con la mirada, era imposible no encontrar a una sola mujer entre tanto músculo, y ahí estaba, levantando pesas.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?...- La miraba atónito, a su padre al parecer le gustaban las mujeres rudas.

Parecía que no le costaba en absoluto levantar una enorme cantidad de kilos, era parte de su rutina diaria, ella se observaba en el espejo muy concentrada mientras escuchaba música por sus audífonos. Y vaya que le gustaba, se reflejaba en su bien formado físico, unos brazos firmes y algo fibrosos, su estómago plano y un buen levantado trasero, el pack completo para cualquier sueño masculino.

"_Imaginación de Mako._

_Korra y su padre se besaban desesperadamente en el sillón de su casa, ella llevaba el control de la situación, mientras él le quitaba su ropa, besando cada rincón de su morena piel._

_- ¿Estás seguro que estaremos solos?...- Le dice la morena entre besos._

_- Claro, no llegarán hasta las 9…- _

_- Siempre piensas en mí, por eso te amo…- Lo besa apasionadamente._

_Fin"_

- ¡Qué asco!, de seguro la metía en nuestra casa cuando estaba solo… – Apretó los dientes luego de imaginar esa loca escena.

Despertando de su extraño lapsus volvió a enfocar su mirada en Korra, debía admitirlo, la chica era muy guapa, pero aun así no era excusa suficiente para hacerle tanto daño a su madre.

Después del calentamiento, se subió al ring para enfrentar a otra chica que también parecía entrenar bastante. Se colocó sus guantes de boxeo y protección para su rostro, realmente tenía agallas para dedicarse a ese deporte.

- ¡Round 1!- Exclamó el árbitro.

Comenzaron a rodearse la una a la otra, Korra tenía mucha experiencia y no le dejaba tiempo a su contrincante de atacar, era rápida, tenaz, tenía buenos reflejos y parecía disfrutarlo. La morena era quien más atacaba, provocando que la otra joven retrocediera constantemente durante la pelea, era realmente buena. Mako observaba muy atento, parecía entretenido.

Su rival mandó un golpe por debajo, empujando a la castaña. Para su suerte el árbitro tocó el silbato.

Se fue a su esquina del ring y bebió agua pausadamente, el resto se lo lanzó sobre su cuerpo, llamando la atención de varios hombres presentes, parecía una escena en cámara lenta sacada de flash dance. El infiltrado ojidorado realmente la odiaba, pero era algo inevitable de ver, así que se puso colorado.

- ¡Round 2! – Indicó nuevamente el árbitro.

Su contrincante se abalanzó sobre Korra con seguidos golpes, provocando que retrocediera un poco, parecía totalmente recargada de energía, pero la morena no se rendía y seguía manteniendo su posición firme.

La otra chica le lanzó su izquierda aturdiéndola un par de segundos, pero no fue suficiente ya que la castaña la contratacó inesperadamente por las costillas dejándola en el suelo, sin dejar que se levantara puso resistencia.

- ¡Suficiente!...- El árbitro intervino.

Korra se acercó a la chica y le dio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Eres buena – Le dijo ella.

- También tu- La castaña tomó su toalla y se fue a los camarines.

Mako salió del gimnasio, decidió descansar un poco así que se subió a su vehículo y se fue dirección a su casa.

Mientras iba en camino pensaba en todas las cosas que había visto, entre ellas, a una fuerte y ágil Korra, era increíble la fuerza que tenía para pelear, eso lo había intimidado un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de mujeres. No entendía como su padre podía haber estado con una chica de su edad y que pateaba traseros a medio día, cuando su madre era todo lo contrario a ella, sumisa, tímida y jamás envuelta en peleas.

* * *

><p>Llegó en poco tiempo a su casa, coincidían vivir muy cerca, así que no tardó en estacionar su moto y entrar a su casa, se sentía un riquísimo aroma desde fuera, su abuela nuevamente lo esperaba con deliciosa comida.<p>

- ¡Hasta que llegas!- La abuela Yin vestía un delantal de cocina – ¡He preparado tus fideos preferidos! –

- Gracias abuela- La abraza cariñosamente - ¿Y los demás? –

- Tu madre trabajando, y tu hermano está arriba cuidando a un perro que encontró en la calle…-

- ¿Qué mi hermano qué?...- Preguntó Mako exaltado.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, escuchando a lo lejos risitas de su hermano, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo encontró recostado en el suelo jugando con un perro blanco, aparentemente de un año.

- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- El ojidorado lo miró arbitrariamente.

- ¡Hola Mako!- Lo saludó nervioso – Eh… bueno verás, es una larga historia –

- ¿Entonces…?-

- Hoy como todas las mañanas fui a la aburrida universidad pensando en que mi vida era miserable porque tenía que irme caminando para ahorrar dinero porque MI HERMANO MAKO – resaltando esto último – no deja gastar ningún peso de la herencia…-

- ¿Es enserio Bolin?, ¡No es para gastarlo en estupideces!, además…la universidad te queda a cinco minutos…-

- Si, tienes razón, pero como te decía, iba sumiso en mis pensamientos hasta que se me cruzó un hermoso perrito – Observó con ternura al animal – y con sus ojos me pidió que lo llevara conmigo, pude descifrarlo…- Se queda pensando – Quizás, yo tengo algún tipo de poder oculto…-

Mako se palmeó el rostro, Bolin parecía su hijo más que su hermano.

- Bolin, sabes que no puede quedarse, ¿Lo sabes verdad?...un perro trae muchos gastos, no quiero exigirle más a mi madre y yo no gano lo suficiente -

- Pero hermano, míralo… ¡Nos necesita! – Le puso el perro literalmente en la cara, este le lamió la mitad del rostro.

Luego de secarse la baba, respiró para intentar calmarse.

- Solo por esta noche, tendrás que encontrarle un dueño…- Ya rendido.

- ¡Genial!, ¿Oíste eso Copo de nieve? – Bolin la levantó por los aires.

- ¿Ya le has puesto nombre? – El maestro fuego le miró incrédulo.

- ¡Claro!, Copo de nieve es de la familia ahora…- Abrazó al perro.

- Hazme un favor y cámbiale ese nombre, es ridículo para un perro de esa raza salvaje –

- ¡No es un él!, ¡es un ella!, así que está bien…-

- Como quieras- Suspiró cansado - La comida está servida –

Bolin se quedó junto a su nueva mascota jugando un rato más antes de bajar a cenar con su familia.

* * *

><p><span>Al otro día.<span>

Mako acompañó a su hermano menor a buscarle un nuevo dueño a la pequeña Copo de nieve, pegando carteles por todas partes con la foto del animal, número y dirección, no buscaban dinero a cambio, solo un hogar.

-¿Qué sucede Copo?...- Bolin nota que su mascota se ponía algo inquieta.

El perro comenzó a olfatear algo que le parecía muy familiar, así que en menos de dos segundos salió corriendo hacia lo que buscaba.

-¡No!, espera…- Bolin sale siguiéndolo.

- ¡Oh demonios! – Mako decide acompañarlo.

Era bastante rápido, aunque no fue mucho lo que avanzó ya que había encontrado lo que quería. Olfateo los pies de una muchacha de piel morena que vestía ropa deportiva y comenzó a mover su cola felizmente, se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Korra.

-¡Naga!, ¡Al fin te encuentro!...- La castaña abraza muy emocionada a su perdida mascota.

Mako no pudo ocultar la enorme molestia que sintió al encontrarse con esa mujer, y que más encima fuera la dueña de Copo de nieve.

-¿Naga?- Se preguntó Bolin, ¿Acaso Copo de nieve ya tenía dueño?

- ¡Sí!, ella es mi mascota, la había perdido hace unos días ya que se escapó…-

**- **Oh vaya…no lo sabía, yo la encontré el día anterior y estaba sola –

- Te agradezco mucho por encontrarla… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó la morena.

- Me llamo Bolin, y él es mi hermano Mako – Apuntando hacia el chico alto.

- Yo me llamo Korra, un gusto – Les sonrió - ¡Un momento!, ¿Qué tal si en modo de agradecimiento por encontrar a Naga los invito al restaurante donde trabajo?...-

- ¿Tienes un restaurante? – Preguntó Bolin muy emocionado.

- Em bueno…técnicamente no, soy mesera, pero la invitación corre por mi cuenta –

- ¡Ja!..- Se rio sarcásticamente el ojidorado.

Korra se le quedó viendo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Tu hermano tiene algún problema con mi invitación?...-

-¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no!, estaremos encantados de ir esta noche… ¿A dónde?...-

- Se llama Agni Kai, queda en la calle Sokka 578, ¡Los espero!...- Se despidió la joven cargando a su pequeño perro Naga.

- ¡Hasta entonces!- Bolin también se despidió amablemente, mientras que Mako ni se inmutó a hablar.

- Menos mal que se fue, era una molestia, ambas…- Mako se refería a Korra y a Naga.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- A su hermano menor a veces le cansaba la extraña actitud fría del maestro fuego.

- Tú lo has dicho, es mi problema… ¿Te acompaño a la universidad? Estacioné mi moto no muy lejos de aquí –

- No, gracias señor amargado, me voy caminando… ¡Más vale que me acompañes esta noche al restaurante! –

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?...-

-Porque si no vas me veré obligado a contarle a mamá que llevaste a Asami a nuestra casa en la Isla Ember a escondidas cuando le decías que te quedarías estudiando donde Hasook –

- ¿Es enserio?, ¿Me estás amenazando como si fuera un niño pequeño?...- Mako se palmeó el rostro.

- ¡Tómalo o déjalo!...- Bolin confirmó su amenaza hacia su hermano mayor.

El pelinegro se quedó analizando la situación un par de segundos, quizás le sería conveniente ir e investigar algunas cosas, como si su padre se habría presentado ahí alguna vez.

-Está bien, tú ganas…pasaré por ti luego del trabajo, no me hagas esperar -

-¡Wooho! – Exclama de alegría el ojiverde.

Luego de ese momento, Mako fue a trabajar a la sede de policía de Ciudad República.

* * *

><p>Korra había terminado de entrenar en el gimnasio y se fue a trabajar.<p>

Angi Kai era más que un restaurante una taberna, dedicada al servicio de bebidas alcohólicas de esa época más que comida, aunque era bastante popular en aquel sector, no solo era frecuentado por hombres solteros de mala clase, sino familias clase media a media baja, grupo de amigos que deseaban pasar un buen momento sin reglas ni restricciones.

En ese lugar solo trabajaban mujeres como garzonas, a excepción de Tanho quien se encargaba de la barra, su administrador Tarrlok, y uno que otro tipo del aseo. La idea era atraer más clientela utilizando muchachas atractivas para la vista de los clientes, no se trataba de ningún cabaret, solo estrategia para vender creada por la negociadora mente del dueño.

Korra ayudaba a las demás chicas a montar las mesas, siendo interrumpida por Tanho.

-¡Hey Korra!, Tarrlok te requiere en su oficina…-

- Claro, voy en un segundo –

Tanho era un joven de veintitrés alto de tez clara, tenía una cabellera negra bien peinada en ondas, sus ojos eran de un color celeste pálido, mientras su rostro siempre tenía un aspecto de tipo arrogante, lo que lo hacía muy popular con las mujeres.

-MMmm…Veamos, un segundo de ti son como dos horas, ¡Vamos!, no quiero perder mi empleo…- La regaña el chico del bar.

-¡Huy está bien!...- La morena lo mira enfurecida antes de ir a la oficina de su jefe.

Tanho le responde con una seductora sonrisa, le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

La castaña llega a la oficina y golpea la puerta antes de entrar.

-¡Adelante!- Le responde una voz masculina.

Korra abre la puerta.

- ¿Qué necesita señor Tarrlok?...-

El hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio, relajado, el cuarto estaba lleno de afiches y cosas de su gusto, parecía tener buena situación económica. Tenía ya treinta y cinco años, aunque se mantenía muy bien, era de piel morena como la de Korra y de ojos azules, mientras su castaño cabello lo amarraba entres largas colas.

-Te he dejado el día libre, ¿Qué te parece?...-

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?...-

-He considerado que trabajas muy duro, has formado parte de Agni Kai por bastante tiempo…y te has ganado mi confianza, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar en vez de que trabajes? – A Tarrlok parecía gustarle mucho Korra, a pesar de tener una diferencia de edad bastante notoria.

- Ehmm…temo que esta noche no podré, he invitado unos amigos para que conozcan el lugar, y eso sería muy bueno para el bar…ya sabe, atraer más clientela…- Dice la morena tratando de esquivar la petición.

-¿No puedes invitarlos otro día?...podría reservar uno de los restaurantes más caros…- El trataba de convencerla.

- Lo siento señor pero no puedo cancelar, si me hubiera comprometido con usted antes créame que no le haría lo mismo –

- Creo que ya nos conocemos hace tiempo, sólo dime por mi nombre Korra…-

- Esta bien Tarrlok, debo confesarte que no me siento cómoda con tu oferta, solo deseo trabajar –

-Bien, ve entonces…- Le respondió algo molesto.

Korra asintió y salió de la oficina, al segundo después ingresó Aiwei, su mano derecha y gran cómplice de Tarrlok, tenía cabello blanco algo largo y usaba un extraño arete en su nariz.

-¿Cómo le fue con la señorita?...-

- Ni me hables de eso, ¡Se hace la difícil!, ¿Quién se resiste a Tarrlok? – Se pregunta el mismo egocéntricamente.

- ¡Nadie!- Le responde Aiwei.

-¡Exacto!, pronto vendrá a mi…ella será mía – Afirmó muy seguro, imaginándosela entre sus brazos.

-¿Ya intentó con invitarla a cenar?-

-¡Se negó rotundamente!, ni se arrugó cuando le comenté que podría reservar uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos...-

- Hay que darle tiempo, mi señor, todas caen ante sus redes -

-¡Todas menos la que deseo!- Gritó muy frustrado.

-Ya vendrá su gran momento, se lo aseguro -

-Lo sé, insignificante Aiwei, lo sé...- Dijo Tarrlok en un tono malicioso, algo se le venía a su mente para conquistar el complicado corazón de Korra.

* * *

><p>Ya al caer la noche, Mako como lo prometió, fue por Bolin y llegaron al restaurante Agni Kai, no les costó llegar ya que tenían la dirección que les dio Korra en su primer encuentro.<p>

Cuando se acercaron a la recepción se encontraron con una joven morena de cabello negro, vestía un atuendo bastante "llamativo".

-Disculpa…- Mako se acercó.

-¿Si?- Respondió ella en seco.

-¿Es este el restaurant Agni Kai?-

-Si puede leer el letrero de arriba, sí. ¿Tiene reserva?- Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- Ehh… ¿No?- Mako y Bolin se miraron.

-¡Es broma!, bienvenidos…- La chica los hace pasar.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunta Bolin con voz de galán.

- Eska… ¿Van a entrar o no?-

Los hermanos se volvieron a mirar y decidieron entrar, definitivamente esa chica era muy rara.

Al entrar se encontraron con Korra, quien les tenía reservada una mesa para ambos.

-¡Hola!- Los saludó la castaña – Los estaba esperando, pueden sentarse aquí – Señalando su mesa.

-¡Hola!, muchas gracias…- Bolin se sienta.

Korra no podía dejar de observar el amurrado rostro de Mako, era desesperante.

-Bueno…y ¿Qué desean?...-

Bolin abre el menú.

-Veamos…yo quiero un sándwich primaveral, fideos de la tribu del agua… ¡Son mis favoritos!, ah y también me gustaría ordenar el asado de cerdo, y algo de ensalada… ¡Quizás un poco de arroz y un té para pasar todo por mi estómago! –

- Hermano no seas abusivo, quizás la dejarás sin dinero pidiendo tanto…- Dice Mako en un tono despreciable.

-¡Claro que no!- Se defendió Korra- ¿Y tú que pedirás niño bonito?-

- Yo estoy bien así, gracias –

Korra le dirigió una mirada fulminante, ya le estaba colmando la paciencia la actitud del joven.

-Ehh…- Bolin trata de calmar las aguas- ¡Esta bien!, solo pediré fideos…y mi hermano quiere lo mismo, lo veo en su rostro – Le apunta al amargado rostro del pelinegro.

-Bien, no me tardo – La castaña se fue a buscar la orden.

-¿Por qué te comportas tan grosero con Korra?, ¿No te agrada?-

- ¡No deberíamos estar en ese lugar en primer punto!, segundo… ¡Es una egocéntrica!, me molesta la gente así –

-¿Bromeas?, es una gran persona –

- La conoces hace un par de horas y ya lo das por hecho…-

-Tú también das por hecho que es lo peor…por alguna vez en tu vida relájate Mako – Le pidió su hermano.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?, ¿No me digas que ya te gustó?-

- Bueno, ¡Puede que sí!, no lo sé…es bonita, simpática y es la dueña de Cop…digo Naga, quizás fue cosa del destino que encontrara a su mascota –

- Grrgg…como digas - Gruñó Mako, cansado de las fantasías e inocencia de su hermano menor.

Luego de un par de minutos regresa Korra con los fideos.

-¡Les dije que no tardaría!- Les dejó sus platos a ambos en la mesa.

-¡Se ve delicioso!, muchas gracias – Le agradeció Bolin, babeando por la comida.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, cuidaron de Naga y ella es lo único que tengo…- Dijo la castaña con la cabeza gacha.

Mako enfocó su atención en las palabras de la ojiazul ¿Podría acaso una mujer que destruía una familia sin importarle nada sufrir?, ¿Sería realmente ella la culpable?

- Ya veo… ¿Vives sola?- Bolin parecía afectado.

-Vivo con Naga en mi apartamento, las dos solas –

-Vaya, debe ser genial, ¿No?-

-Algunas veces sí, pones tus propias reglas, haces lo que quieres, duermes a la hora que quieres y esas cosas…pero al mismo tiempo, te sientes muy solitario…-

-¡Tener un departamento de soltero es uno de mis sueños!-

-¿Te gustaría visitarme un día de estos?-

-¡Claro!-

Korra le escribió su dirección y su número en una servilleta, mientras Mako ponía cara de cansado.

-¡Creo que quiero ir al baño!, ¿Hay un baño aquí?- Preguntó Bolin muy inquieto.

-Por ese pasillo a la derecha – Le indicó Korra.

-¡Gracias!- Bolin se levantó de la mesa y caminó algo incómodo hacia el baño.

El molesto pelinegro jugaba con su comida y trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa niño bonito?, ¿Ya te dio sueño?...-Le pregunto Korra entre risas - ¿No deseas algo para beber?...-

- No bebo, estoy conduciendo y soy policía – Le responde Mako haciéndose el ofendido.

-Vaya, un policía…eso explica tu rostro de joven aburrido y correcto -

-¿Disculpa? – Le preguntó el ojidorado, incrédulo ante esas palabras.

-¿Qué?, ¿Te crees que porque eres policía mereces más respeto que las demás personas? No es una excusa para dárselas de correctito todo el rato –

-¡Al menos mi trabajo es más digno que el tuyo! –

-¿Qué dijiste?- Korra lo toma por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo.

Toda la atención recayó sobre los dos.

Mako quedó sorprendido por la gran fuerza de la morena, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción por su parte.

-¡Korra!, ¡Bájalo! – Le ordeno Tanho.

-¡No!, ¿Qué se cree?, ¡Me ha insultado en mis narices!- La morena acomoda su puño para golpear el rostro de Mako.

-Korra…no volveré a repetirlo- Tanho insistió.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Bolin quien venía saliendo del baño mientras se abrochaba el cierre.

-¡Korra!- Le advirtió gritándole por última vez.

-¡Esta bien!- Korra lo soltó bruscamente.

El pelinegro se arregló su camisa y su cabello, que había quedado algo desarreglado.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Nos largamos de aquí!- Mako tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Pe-pero!... ¡Mis fideos!- Antes que Bolin pudiera debatirle, Mako lo agarró de la manga de su ropa y lo tiró hacia afuera.

-¡No vuelvas más!- Le gritó enfurecida.

-Ahora tendrás que explicarle todo esto al jefe – Tanho estaba molesto, ya que muchos clientes abandonaron el lugar por lo que ocurrido.

Ya fuera del bar.

Mako se seguía ordenando su uniforme de policía muy irritado.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo se atreve? -

- Hermano, tu la provocaste...tienes un doctorado en hacer enojar a las personas con tu actitud - Bolin lo conocía muy bien.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!, te lo juro...- Refunfuñó el ojidorado, imaginándose mil formas de hacerla sufrir para alimentar su orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Bueno, aquí concluye el segundo capítulo. Trataré de continuar lo más seguido posible si me lo permiten los estudios xd

Gracias por su tiempo :3

¡Saludos!


	3. Durmiendo con el enemigo

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola!, les traigo la tercera parte de mi fic :D

Let's Read.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres: Durmiendo con el enemigo.<strong>

Mako estuvo toda la mañana llamando por teléfono a su novia Asami, pero no obtenía respuesta de su parte, así que tomó la decisión de ir a visitarla a su casa. Como tenía llaves no fue necesario golpear a la puerta, además, su novia pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola ya que su padre Hiroshi Sato se encargaba de mantener su empresa Industrias Futuro.

Al entrar escuchó música a lo lejos, era un jazz que provenía de la habitación de la joven. No quiso anunciarse porque le pareció extraño que nadie escuchara su llegada, así que caminó silenciosamente hacia ese lugar.

Cuando ya venía asomándose a la puerta, vio un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo, lo más sorprendente para él fue que no solo era ropa de mujer.

-Asami…- Fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando se encontró con ella en una horrible situación.

Ella estaba desnuda encima de otro hombre en su cama, besándose desenfrenadamente, cuando Asami escuchó la voz de Mako se separó muy asustada.

-¡Mako yo!...- La pelinegra se cubría sus partes con las sábanas, se moría de vergüenza.

-¡Hey!, ¿Quién es este?- Le preguntó el chico con quien se acostaba refiriéndose a Mako.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Mako se abalanza sobre el hombre golpeándolo en el rostro.

-¡No!, ¡Detente!- Asami intenta separarlos, pero en el intento cae bruscamente al suelo.

Mako dejó todo moreteado el rostro del otro chico, quien no tenía habilidad alguna para pelear.

-¡Lo vas a matar de verdad!- Asami se gana enfrente defendiendo al herido.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto?- El ojidorado quería respuestas, estaba furioso y decepcionado.

- ¡Nunca tenías tiempo para mí!, estabas tan empeñado en tu estúpido trabajo de policía y tu obsesión con la amante de tu padre que me aburriste…no puedo seguir contigo Mako –

-¡De ninguna manera yo podría estar con alguien como tú!, espero que te quede claro que es la última vez que te dirijo la palabra –

-¿Me preguntaste alguna vez si era feliz con esto Mako?...¿Lo hiciste?- Asami comenzó a llorar.

-¡Guárdate tus lágrimas!, no te creo nada...-

Mako se voltea muy dolido y camina hacia la salida. Antes de partir giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su reciente ex novia atendiendo las heridas de su amante, una escena lo suficientemente desagradable para irse de ese lugar.

Se subió a la moto y manejó a gran velocidad, sin importarle nada, tenía una mezcla de emociones que lo tenían colapsado, especialmente ira, pena y decepción. Se movió rápidamente por las calles, llegando al lugar menos esperado. Quería olvidarse de todo, hasta de quien era él mismo.

Entró en Agni Kai y se fue directo a la barra.

-Vaya, parece que te quedó gustando la paliza que te dieron anoche- Le bromeó Tanho.

-¿Estás de bromista o te encargas del bar?-

- Bien, bien…tranquilo, ¿Te gusta el vino?-

- Si, lo que quieras…- Le pagó por adelantado.

Tanho le sirvió lo que quería, lo cual no duró ni dos segundos.

-¡Hey!, no te lo tragues…te pondrás borracho en menos de media hora –

-¿Qué eso acaso no te conviene?-

-Sí, me conviene, ¡Ha! Olvídalo, solo quería hacer bien mi trabajo… ¿Te sirvo unos tres vasos por adelantado?-

Y así se la pasó toda la tarde, bebiendo, como era un inexperto cayó fácilmente en las manos del alcohol, estaba indefenso. Luego de todo ese rato terminó quedándose dormido en la barra, Tanho decidió no despertarlo, le daba un poco de lástima verlo en ese estado.

Había bebido demasiado, quedaba demostrado en la enorme cantidad de vasos que lo rodeaban y Tanho trataba de limpiar, ya que los necesitaba para los demás clientes, la gran mayoría le era indiferente, estaban acostumbrados a que los borrachos frecuentaran el lugar.

Korra entró a trabajar como todos los días, marcó su llegada y caminó hacia la barra.

-Hola linda… ¿A que no sabes quien ha venido hoy?- Tanho le apuntó con el dedo al moribundo Mako.

-¿Mako?...- La castaña se acerca cautelosa, al notar que no movía ningún musculo intentó moverlo, pero parecía inconsciente- ¿Está ebrio? –

- Digamos que sí, se tomó casi la mitad del inventario…tendremos que decirle a Tarrlok que traiga más vino –

-¡Tanho!, ¡Mako no bebe alcohol!...estar borracho no le hará nada bien…- Dijo ella preocupada.

Al chico del bar parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto.

- Si te importa tanto, ¿Por qué no lo cuidas? –

-¡Eso haré!- Korra trata de despertarlo moviendo el brazo del pelinegro – Mako… ¡Despierta!...-

El joven quien estaba bajo los efectos del vino abrió sus ojos, despacio y cansado, al notar que se trataba de Korra se mostró esquivo y mañoso.

-¡Vamos!, te llevaré a tu casa…- Trató de levantarlo.

- ¡No! - La detuvo- no quiero que mi familia me vea en este estado…me quedaré aquí o en la calle, no lo sé…no te incumbe tampoco -

-¿En la calle?, ¿Estás loco?, te vienes conmigo…- Korra toma el brazo de Mako y lo pasa por su espalda, para tomar su peso y llevarlo hacia la salida.

-Déjame…en paz…Korra...- Apenas podía expresarse, la borrachera era más grande.

-Tanho, ¿Puedes decirle a Tarrlok que no podré trabajar hoy?...-

-¿Qué?, ¡Te meterás en problemas! –

-¡Por favor!, por alguna vez en tu vida deja de ser tan egoísta y cúbreme…-

-¡Ok!, como pidas…solo por esta vez-

La morena asintió, mientras cargaba a Mako.

* * *

><p>Salieron del local y ella pidió un Taxi, dejando la moto segura y estacionada en el restaurante. Mako se fue todo el camino hablando incoherencias mientras Korra rezaba para que este no vomitara encima de ella.<p>

-Traicioneras…todas las mujeres – Balbuceó el ojidorado.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – Le preguntó Korra, ya cansada de escuchar lo mismo unas quinientas veces.

-¡Tú también eres traicionera!...mala mujer…- La apuntó con su dedo.

-¡Claro!, tan mala que te rescato de tu borrachera…-Le respondió Korra sarcásticamente.

El taxista los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas.

De forma inesperada, el achispado joven comienza a gritar.

-¡Momento!...pare el taxi- Ordenó Mako, como si se tratara de un asunto policial.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¡Claro que no!, siga conduciendo- Le exigió Korra al taxista.

- Es que…quiero…voy a vomi…- Pero era demasiado tarde, vomitó gran parte de la camisa de Korra, incluyendo los pantalones del mismo culpable. Como si se tratase de un exorcismo.

-¡Oh por los espíritus!, qué asco…- Exclamó el chofer, cubriendo su nariz con sus dedos para no sentir el desagradable olor.

-¡No se preocupe!, su taxi está limpio…- Le dijo Korra mientras miraba con su ropa con desagrado.

-¡Menos mal!, ya hemos llegado- Para el auto, ansioso de que ya se bajaran.

Se estacionó en frente de los departamentos, Korra saca fuerza y sale del taxi junto con Mako luego de pagar.

* * *

><p>Lo llevó hacia la recepción, para su suerte no había nadie, así que aceleró el paso para que no notaran ni vieran el espectáculo que tenía. Tomó el ascensor y subió rápidamente a su apartamento. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta despacio.<p>

-Me siento sucio…- Mako se tocaba su ropa, estaba llena de vomito.

Korra largó un gran suspiro, se le venía mucho trabajo esta noche.

-Tendrás que darte un baño…- Le reclamó la chica de piel atezada.

-No dejaré que me bañes…- Se cruzó de brazos, no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo tocara.

-¡No he dicho que te bañaré!, pero necesitas hacerlo bien para quitarse esa ropa asquerosa y poder lavártela…-

La castaña tomó a Mako del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el baño, para luego abrir la llave de la ducha.

-¡Ahora quítate la ropa!-

-¿Y tú piensas verme desnudo?...-

-No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, ¡Deja de hacerte el interesante o te desnudo yo!-

Mako obedece, se quita todo y se mete a bañar, Korra cierra la puerta del baño y lo deja un par de minutos.

Mientras tanto, la ojiazul llevó la ropa sucia para lavarla, que desprendía un horrible olor.

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato, no provenía ningún ruido del baño, lo que preocupó mucho a Korra.<p>

-¿Se habrá muerto ahogado?- Pensó ya muy asustada, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente ya que no podía cerrarse del todo por problemas con la manilla.

Se había quedado dormido en la tina, mientras el agua corría ya casi saliéndose por los lados, Korra cierra la llave e intenta despertarlo.

-¡No es momento de dormir!, te arrugarás como abuelo – Le pasa una toalla para que se seque.

El poco reaccionaba, pero le hizo caso, tomó la toalla y se secó rápidamente para quitarse el frío.

Se acostó con ropa interior limpia en la habitación de Korra, era una cama de dos plazas. Ella lo ayudó acomodarse mientras lo cubrió con una manta. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie, era casi peso muerto.

Mako la miró fijamente lo más que pudo, ya que sus ojos se desorbitaban un poco. Los efectos del vino le hacían decir y hacer un montón de cosas.

- Que hermosa te ves…-

La ojiazul le quedó mirando extraño.

- ¿Ah?, ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza en la tina?-

-Es una lástima que seas…prohibida…- El acarició el rostro de Korra, causando que sus mejillas se tornaran color rosa.

Ella no dijo nada, solo trató de evadir esa situación y convencerse que eran efectos del alcohol, no podía pensar otra cosa tampoco. Costo un gran rato para que él demostrara alguna señal de sueño, se mantuvo un buen momento observando la pared, reflexionando quizás de qué.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? - Preguntó el joven ebrio - te traté horrible anoche…no debería estar en tu cama, estoy siendo una mala persona - Decía él apenas.

- No deberías beber si no estás acostumbrado, me habías dicho que no te gustaba el alcohol…-

-Las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro, mujer traicionera…-

- ¿Te ha pasado algo?..¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma? -

- Porque…- Inesperadamente se duerme.

Parecía muerto, pero solo dormía, Korra se acomodó en el otro extremo de la cama acostándose hacia el otro lado, de repente Mako comenzó a hablar dormido.

-Asami… ¿Por qué me traicionas…Por qué me traicionaste con él?-

Era algo perturbador verlo hablar mientras paseaba por el mundo de Morfeo, al parecer había bebido más de lo que su mínimo alcance permitía, pero luego de lo que dijo era bastante claro el motivo que lo llevo a emborracharse, había sido traicionado por una mujer, quizás por su novia.

Korra acarició su espalda para lograr que se calme, quizás en su sueño se imaginaría otra cosa, y funcionó, se fue relajando lentamente hasta que se calló de manera permanente, solo se escuchaba su respiración. Ella no pudo evitar observar el físico del chico, se sentía nerviosa al dormir en la misma cama y mantener una pequeña distancia con un hombre de esas características, no entendía porque él era tan amargado, al menos con ella. Luego de tantos pensamientos se quedó dormida a su lado.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente.<p>

Eran las diez am, cuando Mako abrió sus ojos se sintió muy perdido, agregándole el terrible dolor de cabeza por beber tanto, notó que no estaba en su cuarto y se recostó asustado, esto aumentó al darse cuenta que estaba semidesnudo y en una cama de dos plazas, ¿Acaso había hecho algo bajo los efectos de la bebida?

Se puso aún más paranoico cuando Korra se asomó a la habitación usando la camisa de Mako como pijama, parecía no traer nada más abajo, traía su cabello desarreglado.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estás usando mi ropa?...- Le preguntó el pelinegro casi histérico.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?...- Korra caminó sensualmente hacia la cama, sentándose en la orilla.

- Re-recordar… ¿Qué cosa?- Mako se puso muy nervioso al verla de esa forma.

- Lo hicimos casi toda la noche, estuviste genial – La morena le dedicó una mirada pícara y gateó por la cama quedando encima del perturbado joven.

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó aturdido.

Se le vino la sangre a la cabeza, imaginándose toda la noche con ella y ni lo recordaba, pero parecía casi real, ambos con poca ropa en su departamento y él con una resaca sin poder recordar nada, ¿Había traicionado sus propios principios?

Korra se queda encima del pelinegro por unos segundos más, pero no pudo contener la risa al ver el miedoso rostro de Mako luego de lo que le dijo.

-¡Jajajajaja!- Se lanzó a reír, quitándose de encima del muchacho- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!...-Se revolcaba de risa en su cama.

Mako se enfureció, no podía creer que le había mentido de esa forma.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas- ¡Me largo de aquí!...-

-Espera…-

-¿Qué?...-

-¿No te llevarás tu camisa?- Korra la tenía puesta – Claro, tendrás que quitármela…debo confesar que no llevo nada abajo –

Mako se puso algo colorado por la insinuación de la castaña.

-Dámela…- Le exigió.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Quítamela!, sé que mueres por hacerlo…- Le dijo ella, muy confiada.

-¿Por dónde tienes tu ego? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero quitarte la ropa?...-

-¡Que aburrido eres! Me estaba divirtiendo mucho molestándote – Korra se quita la camisa, quedando solo con ropa interior - Toma, llévate tu ropa niño amargado y no te emborraches más…-

Mako le quita de la mano su ropa y se viste fugaz para salir de departamento de la muchacha.

* * *

><p>Ya camino a la calle miró su reloj y vio la hora.<p>

-¡Oh no!, ¿Las once?... Lin me matará…- Al notar que no estaba su moto tomó el primer taxi que pasó hacia el bar para recuperarla.

Horas después, Korra fue al bar Agni Kai a trabajar como de costumbre. Llegó puntual y con muchos ánimos.

-¿Te has ganado la lotería?- Le preguntó Tanho, tan amable como siempre.

-No tonto, solo estoy feliz –

-¿Qué fue de tu amigo y su ataque etílico?...- Refiriéndose a Mako.

-Está bien ahora, no podía dejarlo a su merced, por cierto, ¿Hablaste con Tarrlok?, no me ha dicho nada –

-Claro que lo hice, si no te ha dicho nada es porque no significó un problema para el –

- Que bueno, gracias…te debo una –

-¿Qué tal un beso?- Se señaló sus labios.

-Tanho…-

-Solo bromeaba…ahora eres una mujer "ocupada"- Aclaró.

-¿Ocupada en qué?- Interrumpió Tarrlok.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-En nada, Tanho solo bromea…tu sabes – Le explicó Korra.

- Por cierto, no te preocupes por la otra noche…aunque hubiera preferido que hablaras directamente conmigo – Le dijo su jefe.

- Lo siento, tuve que salir de urgencia…-

-¿Está todo bien?, sabes que si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea, cuentas conmigo –

Tarrlok no podía ocultar lo interesado que estaba en la morena.

-Gracias Tarrlok…- Le sonrió.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije la otra vez?- Refiriéndose a la cita.

-Si…no lo sé, sabes que he estado muy ocupada…-Ella trataba de esquivarlo.

-¿Esta noche también?...- Insistió.

-Lo lamento, pero hoy se cumplen catorce años de la muerte de mis padres y me gusta recordarlos, sola…si me entiende- El rostro de la castaña se tornó triste al recordar aquel incidente.

-No te presionaré, puedo esperar lo que sea…- Le dijo antes de irse a su oficina.

* * *

><p>En la sede de policía de Ciudad República.<p>

Mako había tenido un día tranquilo, se encontraba revisando una enorme base de datos, hasta que sin haberlo notado antes, vio una foto que tenía junto a su ex novia Asami en su escritorio, donde se veían abrazados, la tomó con nostalgia, sacando la foto del marco y quemándola con fuego control.

De repente es interrumpido por su jefa Lin Beifong.

- Oficial, necesito los datos personales de los integrantes de la triple alianza…-

-Claro, los tengo en mi…- Tomó su bolso y metió bien confiado su mano, pero al no encontrar nada, sudó la gota gorda.

-¿Sucede algo?- Lin levantó una ceja.

-¡Mi carpeta!, juro que la tenía guardada en mi bolso…a no ser que…-Luego recordó la borrosa noche en el departamento de Korra, quizás se le había quedado por ahí, sintió como si el corazón le saliera por la garganta.

-¡No me digas que has perdido esos documentos!, es información confidencial… ¡Debes encontrarlos! – Lo regañó Beifong.

-Iré por ellos y se los traeré lo más pronto posible, se me quedaron en mi casa…lamento la imprudencia, no volverá a ocurrir…-

-Los necesito a más tardar mañana temprano…-

-¡Iré ahora mismo a buscarlos!- Se despidió como policía, alzando su mano sobre su frente.

Corrió hacia su moto y se dirigió dirección a la casa de Korra, estaba histérico, ya que dentro de esa carpeta no solo se encontraban los datos que le pedía su jefa, sino también los que Hasook le había conseguido sobre la castaña, eso lo pondría totalmente en evidencia. Aceleró para llegar más rápido, tenía que ingresar antes de que ella llegara y que lo descubriera.

* * *

><p>Casi literal, Mako voló por los aires. Llegó en menos de diez minutos, estacionó a penas y entró a recepción, al encontrarse con el tipo de siempre trató de utilizar sus placas de policía para lograr entrar.<p>

- Oficial- Lo saludó cordialmente el recepcionista.

- Disculpe señor, me han reportado que hay problemas en uno de los departamentos…-

-¿Seguro?, ¿Cuál sería?…-

-No lo recuerdo… ¡Pero es de urgencia!-

-Deme un momento, revisaré el libro con los números…- El conserje se va a una pequeña oficina a buscar la libreta, Mako aprovecha para desaparecer e ir corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando el recepcionista regresó, no encontró a nadie. Pero no le prestó mayor atención, ¿Cómo podría desconfiar de un policía?, quizás le salió un crimen por resolver, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

Mako caminó sigilosamente hacia el departamento, la ventaja de ser un policía es que tenía tecnologías para abrir cualquier tipo de puerta en caso de allanamiento, entró fácilmente y comenzó a buscar muy agobiado su carpeta, temía que Korra lo descubriera. Había revisado por todos lados, pero no tuvo éxito alguno, aunque notó que existía un lugar aún, un extraño guarda ropa con persianas que estaba en su cuarto, lo abrió y lo observó detenidamente, encontrándose con su deseaba carpeta.

Inapropiadamente para el pelinegro, un reconocido sonido se sintió raspar la chapa de la puerta, era Korra quien ya había llegado del trabajo e intentaba entrar. Guardó todo lo más veloz que pudo y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ocultarse en el ropero, bajando las persianas para cubrirse.

La puerta se abrió y ella dejó las llaves sobre el sofá, apareciendo en su habitación. Se quitó casi todo quedando en ropa interior, Mako trató de no observar, pero le fue casi imposible. Ella se puso ropa deportiva y colgó un saco de boxeo. Enfocó su semblante hacia la bolsa y la golpeó reiteradamente, como si descargara toda su ira en ella, trayéndole un triste recuerdo a su cabeza.

_*Flash Back*_

_Hace catorce años, Korra y sus padres iban en su auto, pasando por las calles de Ciudad República. _

_-Mamá…no quiero que se vayan de vacaciones, no me agrada el tío Unalaq…no me deja comer golosinas- Le reclamaba la pequeña Korra a sus padres._

_-Cariño, solo será por el fin de semana…prometo que te traeremos muchas golosinas de nuestro viaje –Le incentivó su madre, quien iba de copiloto._

_-Y ni notarás cuando estemos los tres juntos otra vez- Agregó su padre mientras manejaba._

_-¡No quiero que se vayan!- La afectada niña comenzó a llorar._

_-Oh vamos Korra…- Su madre trató de animarla, pero le fue casi imposible. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, sacó de su bolso una fotografía de los tres que se habían sacado hace algunos días atrás._

_Se la entregó en sus manos, ella la observó con mucho afecto._

_-Nos tendrás, aunque no estemos, cuando nos extrañes observarás esa fotografía y vas a recordarnos como la gran familia que somos- Al parecer ella lo había logrado, su hija dejó de llorar por fin._

_Tonraq, el padre de Korra observó la escena por el espejo del auto muy satisfecho, pero nadie podría imaginar que en ese preciso instante todo se tornaría color negro._

_-¡Amor cuidado!- Gritó la mujer._

_Se escuchó un fuerte choque entre dos autos, alarmando a gran parte de la Ciudad. Por un momento Korra había perdido el conocimiento, pero lamentablemente, fue la única que pudo reaccionar después del accidente._

_Vio con sus propios ojos a sus dos padres muertos, sin dar respuesta alguna, sin respirar, se sentía completamente desprotegida, estaba en negación, los policías la sacaron rápidamente del auto, ella quedó muda por mucho tiempo, sin poder soltar la fotografía de sus padres._

_*Fin flash back*_

Mientras corrían los recuerdos por su mente, más intensos se volvían los golpes, gimiendo a ratos del cansancio y las enormes ganas de desgarrar el saco para desquitar la rabia y pena que sentía.

Sin poder aguantar más, rompió en llanto, de esos que sacaban desde adentro todos los sentimientos encontrados, se sintió tan vulnerable que se aferró del saco con ambos brazos, dejando caer su cuerpo afirmado en sus rodillas, mientras las lágrimas caían sin perdón por su rostro. Mako sintió una enorme punzada en su pecho, de ver siempre a una Korra muy alegre y segura de sí misma pudo notar que no siempre era así. La vio débil y entregada a sus emociones. Pero su mayor duda era, ¿Por qué lloraba? O ¿Por quién? ¿Sería acaso por su padre?

Luego de un rato, se levantó y se fue a bañar, dentro de tanto espionaje Mako se quedó dormido por un par de minutos mientras se duchaba, lo que le complicó aún más salir del departamento ya que no pudo aprovechar el que Korra no se encontrara en su habitación.

Despertó bruscamente con el sonido de la puerta del baño, la morena salió cubriéndose con una toalla blanca. El volvió a enfocar su atención sobre ella, era una situación bastante incómoda, se sentía un completo psicópata observándola desde el armario.

Las mejillas del ojidorado enrojecieron brutalmente cuando la morena bajó la toalla para secar sus tonificadas piernas, dejando ver más de la cuenta. No le quedó nada a su imaginación, todo lo tenía ante sus ojos y honestamente, le gustaba. Las gotas caían con un cuerpo ligero igual como con una copa de vino, rápidas y se iban desvaneciendo, sus pupilas se guiaban por estas pequeñas partículas de agua. En su subconsciente deseaba ver más, ella era la mujer que había dejado sin aliento a su padre, su capricho y su enfermedad que llevó a su matrimonio a la perdición, pero comenzaba a entenderlo, era realmente hermosa.

Comenzó a sentir como aumentaba la temperatura de ese molesto ropero, sentía mucho calor. Trató de desviar la mirada y esperar a que se acostara para llevarse su carpeta o el mueble se encendería por sí solo. Se armó de paciencia y esperó hasta que se durmiera para salir del guarda ropa, cuidadosamente sacó cada extremo de su cuerpo con mucha prudencia para no producir ningún ruido. Llevaba bien afirmada su carpeta, antes de irse decidió verla por última vez, dormía plácidamente, ella era el enemigo y lo tenía tan ocupado que ya ni recordaba la traición de Asami.

Algunas veces no quería aceptar la realidad, pero debía, siempre sería prohibida para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Por motivos de un viaje fuera del país, quizás tarde en actualizar una semana :( trataré de que sea lo menos posible.

Si estás leyendo esto...

¡Gracias por tu valioso tiempo! :)


	4. El cumpleaños

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola!, al fin de vuelta en mi país y lista para seguir con la historia :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cuatro: El cumpleaños<strong>

Era el cumpleaños de Bolin e inesperadamente él deseaba hacerle una pequeña visita a su nueva amiga Korra en su apartamento que ocurrió esa misma mañana.

**¡Ding Dong!**

Korra abre la puerta, al encontrarse con el ojiverde le sonríe.

-¡Hola!...adelante – Korra lo invita a pasar.

- ¡Hola Korra!, he venido a visitarte… ¡Wow! – Observa detenidamente todo el lugar – Me encanta tu hogar –

- Gracias… ¿Quieres algo para beber?, preparé desayuno si tienes hambre –

-Eh…no lo sé, ¿No te molesta?...-

-¡Claro que no!...y cuéntame… ¿Qué te trae por acá? –

-Bueno, estaba pasando mis primeras horas de cumpleaños algo melancólico porque no podría celebrarlo ya que mi abuela está algo enferma… y claro aunque yo lo comprendo debo admitir que me molesta el no poder hacer nada, y se me ocurrió visitarte…-

-Un momento… ¿Estás de cumpleaños?- La castaña lo abraza - ¡Felicidades! –

-¡Gracias! – Se sonroja.

-¿Y por qué no lo celebras acá?, o sea, no tendría problema en que invites a un par de amigos…claro, unos tres o cuatro…- Especificó.

-¿De verdad?, ¡Korra eres genial!...por cierto, ¿Puede venir Mako?, sé que ustedes no se llevan muy bien que digamos pero es mi hermano…-

Bolin aparentemente no sabía lo que había ocurrido hace poco entre Korra y Mako.

-Por supuesto que sí, solo pídele que se ponga la máscara de simpático – Se bufa.

-Jajaja no seas tan mala, yo sé que conociéndolo mejor entenderás su extraña forma de ser –

- Quizás tengas razón, Entonces… ¡En mi departamento a las nueve! No hay problema con que se queden a dormir –

-¡Korra estaré eternamente agradecido!...consideraré esto como mi regalo de tu parte –

-¡Claro que no tonto!, es obvio que te compraré alguna otra cosa…-

Korra sirve el desayuno y se sientan con Bolin a comer mientras charlan.

-Y dime Korra… ¿Por qué vives sola?...-

La morena baja la mirada algo triste.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Volvió a preguntar Bolin, preocupado.

-No, está bien…tengo que asumir que mis padres ya no se encuentran en este mundo, pareciera que aún sigo en negación – Dijo Korra mientras probaba un poco de té.

-Vaya, es duro, lo sé porque hace poco perdí a mi padre –

- Siento lo de tu pérdida…-

- A veces desearía que no existieran los elementos, hay tantos delincuentes abusando de sus poderes, intimidando gente, por eso admiro mucho a mi hermano Mako y lo que hace como policía…por cierto no le digas que te dije eso – Le bromea sobre lo último.

-¿Lo asesinó un maestro?...-

- Sí, aún me es algo…complicado hablar de eso, perdona que te pregunte pero ¿Qué le paso a tus padres?... –

- Fue un accidente, chocaron contra otro auto, quien manejaba expulsaba el alcohol hasta por los poros…lo más irónico es que el infeliz salió ileso de todo en cambio yo perdí a mi familia por su imprudencia…-

La inquieta mirada de Bolin se volvió muy pesarosa, podía sentir su mismo dolor.

-Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, tenía siete años…- Continuó explicando.

- Aun así me parece genial como te las has arreglado para salir adelante, tener tu propio hogar, trabajar y esas cosas –

- Gracias Bolin…- Le sonríe - ¿Qué tal si cambiamos el tema?...nos pusimos muy tristones –

-¡Te apoyo! –

* * *

><p>Luego de una larga conversación, Bolin se fue a su casa a contarle la noticia a Mako, mientras Korra fue a entrenar como siempre. Lo esperaban con un gran y decorado pastel hecho entre su abuela y su madre, Mako también colaboró, tenía buenas habilidades con la gastronomía. Y fue dentro de una conversación familiar, que el hermano mayor se exaltó.<p>

-¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ!? – Gritó el maestro fuego, enfurecido.

-¡Korra me presto su apartamento para celebrar mi cumpleaños y le dije que sí!, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

-¿Acaso no viste como me trató la última vez en el restaurante?... No cuentes conmigo para ir a ese lugar –

- ¡Pero eres mi hermano!, me espero esa estúpida y casi infantil reacción de un amigo ¿Pero de ti? el serio y siempre correcto Mako no…-

-Es el cumpleaños de Bolin y el considera necesario que estés, deja de ser tan duro – Le regañó su madre.

Y luego Mako hace una leve reflexión.

- Está bien, vuelves a ganar…solo porque es tu cumpleaños –

Inconscientemente, en el fondo quería ir, ni el mismo sabía por qué.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, la hora exacta en la que Korra citó a Bolin, este venía preparado con cosas para comer que le preparó su abuela y algo para beber que lo traía escondido. Venía acompañado por un tímido y molesto Mako, Hasook, Huan y Wei.<p>

Esta vez, el cumpleañero toco la puerta tres veces, Korra ya sabía que se trataba de él.

-¡Hola!, ¡Adelante!...- Saludó cordialmente la castaña.

-¡Hola!- La saludaron todos al unísono, menos Mako.

-Disculpa Korra, ¿No te molesta que haya traído solo amigos?-

-Pfff, ¡Para nada!, me llevo muy bien con los hombres – Respondió ella, despreocupada.

- De seguro…- Susurró Mako bien en lo bajo, para que solamente él se escuchara.

- Me agrada tu amiga Bolin – Le bromeó Wei - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Korra…-

- Y me agrada tu nombre también – Le coqueteó el muchacho.

Korra no le respondió nada, solo se sonrojó ante tal cortejo.

Wei era un chico muy atractivo, tenía ojos verdes, tez morena como la de ella, cabello negro bien peinado y una deslumbrante sonrisa, usaba siempre una notoria cadena de plata y vestía parecido a Bolin.

- Al parecer lo pasaremos muy bien esta noche – Wei se acomodó en el sofá.

- Si, este lugar es lo máximo – Bolin amaba el hogar de Korra.

- Tiene una arquitectura bastante apreciable para mis ojos – Comentó Huan.

Todos le quedaron observando raro.

-¡Tu hermano suena como un artista maniático! – Le dijo Hasook a Wei.

Huan tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello de su hermano, pero él usaba el pelo largo y el lado izquierdo de su cabeza rapado, luciendo un arete en su oreja, tenía un estilo más oscuro.

-¡Soy un artista!- Lo corrigió Huan, orgulloso.

-¿Desean algo para beber?- Interrumpió Korra.

-¡Sí!...- Respondieron todos.

-Yo te ayudo linda, no estás de servicio…- Se levantó Wei caballerosamente.

Los dos entran a la cocina a servir los refrescos, mientras Mako observaba todo muy concentrado desde su asiento.

-¿Y hace cuanto que vives sola?- Le preguntó Wei.

- ¡Uf!, creo que perdí la cuenta… ¿Y tú de dónde eres?, por cómo te vistes puedo descifrar que eres maestro tierra –

- Y también maestro metal – Le presume.

- ¡Vaya!, podríamos decir que si haces lava control también, eres el paquete completo…- Korra también parecía agradarle.

- Negativo, no soy maestro lava…pero sé hacer otras cosas – Se le acercó cada vez más.

-¡Listo!- Korra le mostró la bandeja con los refrescos, tratando de zafarse de esa incómoda situación - ¿Me ayudas?-

- Seguro…- Le asintió, frustrado.

Salieron de la cocina muy risueños, inexplicablemente a Mako le molestaba mucho verlos tan felices.

-¡Se demoraron un buen rato!, ¿Qué anduvieron haciendo?- Le insinuó Hasook en tono de broma a los dos involucrados.

Mako le pegó una mirada infernal a su amigo.

-¿Por qué preguntas algo tan obvio?- Dijo Mako, muy serio.

-¿Qué es tan obvio para ti?- Korra posó su atención en el ojidorado.

-¡Que te gusta llamar la atención! –

-¿Disculpa? – La morena frunció el ceño.

- Ya oíste…-

- Mako, no empiecen de nuevo por favor…- Le pidió Bolin.

- Vaya, creo que me metí en una relación…lo siento Mako, no sabía que te gustaba Korra…- Le dijo Wei imprudentemente al pelinegro.

Korra y Mako se sonrojan como tomate.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Mako - ¡Jamás podría gustarme una niña tonta y presumida como ella! – Refiriéndose a la morena.

-¡A mí tampoco me gustan los policías agrios, flacuchos y sin gracia! -

- Aquí vamos…- Agregó Bolin, ya cansado.

- Qué relación más intensa, como una obra de teatro – Huan admiraba la pasión y la ira con la que se insultaban.

- ¡Bien!, en algo estamos de acuerdo…- Mako seguía.

- ¿Me disculpan un momento?, ya regreso – Korra se levantó muy molesta y fue directo al baño.

Todos se quedaron viendo al maestro fuego, culpándolo del enojo de la chica.

- Amigo, creo que deberías ofrecerle una disculpa…- Dijo Huan, demostrando su interés.

-Sí, cuando las mujeres se enojan son cosa seria – Agregó Wei – Lamento si te molestó que coqueteara con ella, pero vez que veo a una chica linda no puedo resistirme –

- ¡No me molesta!- Insistió Mako, de brazos cruzados.

- Hermano, me estás arruinando la noche… ¿Por qué no…?- Pero el ojidorado no lo deja terminar.

-¡Bien!- Se levanta- Iré a por ella…solo por ti Bolin –

Caminó pausado, gruñendo en lo bajo las tonterías que le hacía hacer su hermano por su día especial. Sobre todo si se trataba de esa molesta chica, su némesis, alguien tan engreída y sin corazón para arruinar la felicidad de una familia entera, cada vez que pensaba en eso le daban ganas de destruir su vida, pero, su mente jugaba con sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

La puerta del baño se encontraba medio abierta, ahí pudo apreciar a Korra quien se limpiaba el rostro, parecía haber estado llorando.

- Oye…- Mako entró.

- ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Vienes a molestarme de nuevo?...- Le dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Estas llorando por eso?... – Se acercó aún más.

- Déjame en paz…solo tengo mucha rabia, me colman los niños mimados como tú -

-¿Mimado?, ¿Acaso me conoces? –

-¿Acaso me conoces tu a mí para ser tan odioso conmigo?...- Esta vez Korra subió algo la voz, así que decidió encender la llave de la ducha para dejar correr el agua y filtrar los ruidos del baño.

-Con que quieres discutir ¿Eh?, discutamos…- Mako cerró la puerta.

Cuando el maestro fuego tocó la manilla la castaña se agarró el rostro desesperada.

-¡No!, ¿Qué hiciste?- Korra trató de abrirla, pero fue inútil.

La puerta del baño se encontraba averiada y al cerrarla después era casi imposible abrirla.

-¡Tonto!, nos quedamos encerrados…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Sí!, me volveré loca encerrada acá contigo…-

-¡Yo me moriré antes de quedarme un segundo más aquí!-

La ducha seguía encendida, el fuerte sonido de las gotas caer no permitían a los demás escucharlos discutir.

- Es sencillo, la derribo con fuego control…-

-¿Estás loco?, no permitiré que derribes mi puerta…ya vendrán por nosotros…-

- Lo siento, pero no aguantaré más contigo acá…- Mako hace un gesto de que usará fuego, pero Korra lo agarra de la espalda y con todas sus fuerzas lo empuja hacia atrás, siendo alcanzado por el agua.

Su espalda estaba toda mojada y su ira aumentó.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!- Mako la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, quedando ambos mojados dentro de la ducha.

-¿Pero qué haces?- Preguntaba muy irritada mientras cada rincón de su cuerpo se mojaba.

-¡Tú empezaste!-

Mako no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la castaña, su cabello estaba todo mojado, su ropa apegada al cuerpo permitía apreciar mejor su figura, mientras él tenía las mismas condiciones.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?...- Korra pudo notar que el pelinegro no le quitaba los ojos de encima, aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que se sentía muy a gusto.

Al no recibir respuesta, su corazón comenzó acelerarse. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

El se acercó impetuoso y le sembró un beso en los labios de la castaña, Korra al principio se sorprendió y trató de zafarse, pero no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando ya se había rendido, dejándose llevar. El utilizó sus brazos para unir aún más sus cuerpos, mientras ella aferró ambos en los hombros del ojidorado. El agua que caía estaba fría, pero la situación la había vuelto más cálida. Respiraban rápidamente a ratos para luego retomar su apasionado beso. Él no sabía por qué, pero la deseaba, a pesar de todo lo que ya sabía, quizás el estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella, su personalidad y su atractiva actitud lo incitaban a pecar y contradecir todo lo que dijo y pensó un momento.

La sostenía fuertemente de su cintura, acercándola a ratos, luego de probar sus labios se trasladó hacia su cuello, besándolo de la misma manera, mientras ella lo acariciaba.

Pero de repente la complicada imaginación de Mako lo atacaba de nuevo.

_Su padre besaba el cuello de Korra en la habitación de sus padres, mientras ella disfrutaba. Era una escena bastante parecida a lo que él vivía con la morena en estos instantes._

_La imagen de Sang con ella besándose lo hacía sentir culpable, ver como no les importaba estar en la cama de su madre mientras ella trabajaba duramente para aportar a la familia lo descontroló por completo._

El pelinegro abre bruscamente los ojos y se detiene, luego de imaginar aquella escena se separó de la castaña, dejándola muy desorientada.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué te detienes? –

Mako se voltea, con la mirada gacha.

-Lo siento Korra…pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo…- Se sentía muy arrepentido y perturbado por su mente, que no dejaba de atacarlo y hacerlo sentir culpable por besar a la amante de su padre, ¿Acaso era tanto el deseo por tenerla que no le importaba el sufrimiento de su familia?

-¿Por qué?- Ella trata de voltearlo tomándole el hombro, pero él se lo impide.

-No debí besarte, solo olvídalo…-

Korra se puso furiosa, no entendía la extraña actitud del chico, se acercó a la ducha para cerrarla sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Salgamos de aquí entonces…-

La morena golpeo fuertemente la puerta, mientras Mako pedía ayuda, lograron captar de inmediato la atención de los chicos, Bolin utilizó una tarjeta para poner presión en la chapa y abrir la puerta sin romperla.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?...- Bolin observó a ambos atemorizado de verlos mojados, casi estilando.

-¡Que intensos son ustedes!- Bromeó Wei al ver a Korra tan sonrojada.

-Fue un accidente…- Korra salió sin decir nada más, sacó dos toallas y le pasó una a Mako, mientras ella se secó con la otra.

Mako pensó por un momento el decirle la verdad, pero inconscientemente tenía miedo de que las cosas fueran diferentes, veía que su hermano llevaba una buena relación con ella, todo se iría al vacío. Así que solo se acercó para intentar ablandar las cosas.

Ella se secaba su cabello en su alcoba, cuando notó la presencia del pelinegro trató de hacerse la indiferente.

-No sé por qué te bese, tampoco siento que estoy obligado a explicártelo…no sé qué fue lo que me pasó en ese momento, todo es muy confuso ahora…-

- Mako, si me deseas…tómame, pero no empieces con discursos patéticos…lo haces muy aburrido-

-¿O sea que no te importa nada?-

- No, ¿Tienes algo más que decir?-

-Estás loca-

-¡Loca y todo!, te gusto…-

-¡GRRR!- Gruñó el con mucha rabia, se retiró del cuarto sin más que decir.

* * *

><p>Luego del incidente todos compartían amigablemente, menos Mako y Hasook que se apartaron del grupo unos instantes para charlar de hombre a hombre.<p>

-Con que la amante de tu padre…- Hasook sorprendido escuchaba las declaraciones del ojidorado – Vaya lío…-

-Lo sé, es una despreciable chiquilla que cada vez que la veo siento desprecio por recordar las noches en que mi madre lloraba esperando a mi padre…–

-Pero amigo, ¿Quién no ha engañado a su pareja?- Dijo Hasook en tono de burla.

-¿Me hablas enserio?, ¡Yo jamás le fui infiel a Asami!, en cambio ella…-

-¿Acaso has terminado con Asami?-

-Sí…-Se quedó pensativo por un momento – Como sea, no tenía tiempo para relaciones amorosas…-

-Cuando me pediste el informe realmente creí que era una amenaza criminal, pero esto se te ha escapado de las manos…quizás la supuesta hambre de venganza que sientes se está convirtiendo en una obsesión…-

¿Acaso tenía razón su viejo amigo? Muy en el fondo sabía que sí, pero estaba estancado en el proceso de negación.

-Volvamos con los demás – Le sugirió Hasook.

Los dos amigos se acercaron al grupo.

-¡Me la he pasado muy bien!, Korra…no dejaré de agradecerte jamás – Bolin seguía elogiando a su amiga.

La castaña le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, bueno chicos…yo me iré a dormir, mañana tengo mucho trabajo…pero ustedes pueden seguir –

Se levantó luego de despedirse, al rato los chicos hicieron lo mismo, terminando por fin una gran y polémica noche en un profundo sueño del que Mako no pudo disfrutar, pensando en lo ocurrido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Aquí concluye el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

Saludos y gracias por su tiempo :3


	5. El que se enamora pierde

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola!, les traigo el quinto capítulo, quiero agradecer por su reviews y su tiempo. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco: El que se enamora pierde<strong>

En el bar restaurante, Agni Kai.

Dos meseras conversaban abiertamente a extremos de la barra, mientras Tanho paraba su oreja para husmear un poco, sin que lo descubrieran.

-¿Korra tiene novio?- Preguntó sorprendida una de ellas.

-No se sabe si es su novio, pero la última vez que llegó cayó en una borrachera que no se podía ni las piernas y ella solita se encargó de cuidarlo…no tiene nada de tonta, era muy guapo según lo recuerdo –

-Vaya, como se pondría Tarrlok si los viera juntos, se nota a simple distancia que está muy interesado en ella – Refiriéndose a Korra.

-Opal, Jinora… ¿Acaso repasan las tazas con la lengua?- Tanho interrumpe su conversación.

-Solo le estaba contando a Jinora lo que estos ojitos vieron hace un par de días- Se defendió Opal.

-Además no tiene nada de malo, Korra tiene mucha suerte- Apoyó Jinora a su colega.

Jinora era la menor del bar, tenía tan solo diecisiete años, era la hija rebelde de su padre que decidió volverse independiente, de contextura delgada, tez blanca y cabello castaño. En lo contrario de Opal quien tenía piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-Muy bonitas, pero muy parlanchinas…-Refiriéndose a ellas- me encantaría verlas trabajar así como hablan – Bromea el chico del bar.

-Y hablando del rey de roma…- Dice Jinora viendo a Korra entrar al bar.

-Buenos días…- Saludó alegre.

-¡Vaya!, has venido temprano, quizás se ponga a llover…- Tanho miraba las demacradas goteras en el techo, mientras molestaba a la recién llegada.

-Muy gracioso – Se cruzó de brazos- He venido porque necesito recuperar las horas perdidas…ya sabes porque -

-Oh créeme, todos lo saben por acá, eres muy nombrada por estos rincones – El chico observó a las dos camareras bastante nerviosas con su acusación.

-¡Korra!, solo le estaba contando a Jinora que te vi con un chico muy guapo el otro día y bueno…- Opal trató de defenderse, de nuevo.

-¿A quién has visto con un chico muy guapo?- Tarrlok interrumpió apareciendo de la nada, bastante interesado en las palabras de Opal.

-Creo que se referían a Korra, mi señor – Apareció Aiwei quien no se despegaba de su jefe.

-¿Es eso verdad?- La mirada del interrogante hombre recayó sobre la castaña.

-¿Qué tendría de malo si fuera verdad?- Korra aún no podía comprender el porqué de su interés por ella.

-¡Ja! – Se bufó sarcásticamente- De seguro otro de tus mil admiradores, Korra…es una lástima que ninguno de ellos se encuentre a tu nivel – Tarrlok volvió a pretenderla.

-Que caballeroso mi señor - Aiwei se emocionaba con sus palabras.

-Demasiado para mi gusto…- Eska se integra a la conversación, con el mismo ánimo de siempre.

-¿Algún problema?- Le preguntó Tarrlok.

-Sí, afuera está lleno de gente…y como han estado hablando no los he querido dejar entrar, me han dicho de todo y estoy aguantando las ganas de asesinarlos sádicamente con pedacitos de hielo que puedo producir en menos de un segundo, ¿Podrían atenderlos ahora y ayudarme un poco? – La anfitriona solo quería trabajar, odiaba los chismes.

-Claro, ¡A trabajar todos!- Ordenó el jefe.

-Aprendan de la extraña – Tanho volvió a fastidiar a Opal y Jinora.

Repentinamente, quien menos esperaban llegó al lugar.

-Hey Korra, ¿No es ese el tipo con problemas de alcohol?- Tanho le señaló a Mako quien recién había entrado al local.

La castaña le lanzó una detonante mirada al chico bromista. ¿Pero qué pretendía con venir a verla? Se preguntó Korra, incrédula ante tal situación.

Mako se sentó de lo más normal y esperó que ella se acercara, lo que pudo captar de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Korra, bajando el tono de su voz.

-He venido a comer algo, ¿Cuál es el problema?...-Se hacía el desentendido.

-No te creo – Levantó una ceja, molesta- Ya, dime… ¿Por qué has venido?-

-Debemos hablar…sobre lo que ocurrió anoche –

-Creo que lo dejaste bastante claro, me besaste porque no pudiste controlar tus hormonas, lo entendí perfectamente – Korra parecía muy asumida con sus palabras.

-No lo entiendes, ¿No hay un lugar más privado para conversar? –

-¿Ya te quieres encerrar conmigo de nuevo?- Le insinuó, esta vez con un tono de voz más sensual.

Mako abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada, su rápido cambio de humor fue sorprendente.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- Él trataba de fingir disgusto.

Ella volvió a reírse, le encantaba fastidiar a Mako y hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Está bien, ¿Quieres hablar?...ven conmigo – Korra lo llevó a los camarines.

Se escabulleron muy disimulados para no llamar la atención de nadie. La morena cerró la puerta para asegurar que no los interrumpieran.

- Hace unos segundos parecías furiosa conmigo y ahora te burlas, tu locura es sorprendente – Le dijo él en modo de sarcasmo.

-¡Vamos niño amargado!, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué llore por ti?, lo entiendo muy bien…no nací ayer, no me gustan los sermones ni las explicaciones sentimentales o lo que sea que has venido a decirme –

-¿Entonces no te interesa en absoluto lo que ocurrió anoche? –

-¡Claro que no!-

- Mientes…-

-¡Hay Mako!, no eres la gran cosa…enserio, baja de las nubes, eres maestro fuego no maestro aire –

-¿Con que sí?- Se acercó muy serio a la ojiazul, deseando acorralarla nuevamente.

Pero esta vez Korra no se dejaría perder, para sorpresa de Mako, quien esperaba ponerla nerviosa otra vez.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que puedo besarte una y otra vez sin que me importe? – Lo miró desafiante, mientras acercaba cada vez más sus labios a los del pelinegro.

El la sostuvo desde su nuca, apretando su cabello para acercar su rostro hacia el suyo. Sus labios se complementaron, Korra posó ambas manos en la fuerte espalda de Mako para sentirlo más cerca. Con tan solo sentir sus lenguas rozar el corazón de la castaña se aceleraba. Fue un beso extenso, enardecido, pero ¿Qué ganaban ambos con esto?

- Ves…podemos hacer esto siempre, no me interesa – Korra insistió con su indiferencia, tratando de retomar su respiración.

-A mí tampoco – Mako le respondió agitado.

-¿Qué te tiene tan seguro ahora?, parecías bastante afectado anoche –

- ¿Vas a seguir hablando o me vas a besar?-

Ella sonrió, asintiendo a la insinuación de Mako.

Volvieron a besarse, realmente lo disfrutaban. Como si se tratara de una droga, se volvía parte de ellos, exquisita, necesaria y muy adictiva.

Pero no todo siempre era oportuno, ya que para inconveniencia de ambos, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de los camarines.

-¿Korra?, ¿Estás ahí?- Tarrlok la llamaba desde afuera.

-Cielos…- La ojiazul se despegó del entusiasmado Mako, temerosa pensando cómo lograr que no la descubriera.

-¿Quién es?-

-Mi jefe, no puede saber que estoy contigo… ¡Debes salir por ahí!- Señalándole la ventana.

-¿Y por qué tengo que esconderme? -

Mako no alcanzó a decir ninguna otra palabra antes de que Korra lo "ayudara" a pasar esa ventana, logrando que desapareciera rápidamente del lugar.

-Me las va a pagar- Aseguró Mako mientras se sobaba su trasero, se había ganado un buen golpe cayendo desde la ventana.

Korra le abrió la puerta a Tarrlok.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Korra, tratando de actuar normal.

- No te vi trabajando, me preocupe – Observaba todo muy desconfiado.

-Me había sentido mal hace un rato, decidí venir acá y relajarme…lo siento –

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?, sabes que me tienes a tu disposición –

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias –

-Bien, vuelve a trabajar entonces…-

Korra regresó a laborar aún con su corazón por la garganta, había sido el momento más extremo del día.

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mako.<p>

Bolin se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su hogar leyendo un libro de arquitectura, aparentando interés ante los ojos de su pendiente abuela que parecía espiarlo a ratos. Salvado por el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Aló?...- Contestó el ojiverde.

-¿Puedo hablar con Mako?- Era la voz de una mujer.

-¿Asami?, eemm…lo lamento pero él no se encuentra –

- ¡Por favor!, necesito hablarle es urgente – Insistía.

- No te estoy mintiendo, decidió salir antes de irse al trabajo, no sé a dónde, pero no está…pensé que podría ir a verte –

-¿No te ha dicho nada sobre nosotros verdad?...-

- La verdad no…-

-Mako y yo rompimos – Su voz parecía quebrarse – Desde entonces él no ha querido responder mis llamadas a su oficina–

- ¡No tenía idea! – Bolin estaba sorprendido, su hermano no le había mencionado nada acerca de un quiebre con su ex novia – Pobre Mako…-

-¿No sabes a qué hora puedo ubicarlo? –

-Llega muy tarde, pero puedes venir si gustas…yo creo que volverán – Le aseguró el maestro tierra, inocentemente.

- Gracias Bolin, nos vemos entonces…- Asami le cuelga.

Indiferente ante esa llamada, retoma su lectura un par de segundos más hasta que su abuela lo interrumpe.

-¿Quién era hijo mío?-

-Asami…-

-¿Y por qué no me las has pasado al teléfono?, ¡Quería invitarla a cenar esta noche! – Le regañó mientras apoyó ambas manos en sus trascendentes caderas.

- Abuela…primero, Asami no quería hablar contigo sino con Mako y segundo, ¿Por qué quieres invitarla? –

-¡Por qué no hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños como familia! Y Asami es parte de ella –

- Ah bueno ahora que lo mencionas…la cosa es que Asami y Mako…- Bolin trató de explicarle, pero fue inútil.

-¡Solo invítala!, ah y a tu amiga Korra también, fue muy amable de prestarte su hogar para que compartas con tus amigos y me siento culpable por eso, sería un agrado tenerla en esta casa para compartir y conocerla…-

-Está bien, me encargaré de decirles…-

-Estoy preparando un delicioso pastel y cena para esta noche, ¡No me falles! – Le dijo Yin con un rostro amenazante.

Bolin tragó saliva, su abuela era temerosa cuando se lo proponía. Tomó sus cosas y emprendió camino hacia el trabajo de Korra, para concretar su invitación.

* * *

><p>Una hora después…<p>

Bolin llega a Agni Kai, siendo recibido por Eska.

- Bienvenido…otra vez- Con el mismo tono apagado de siempre.

- Hola preciosa, ¿Está Korra? –

- Si, está…acompáñame –

La fría mujer le señaló el camino hacia el bar, donde Korra ayudaba a Tanho a repasar algunos vasos.

-¡Hola Korra!, te tengo una invitación para esta noche- Le contó Bolin, muy sonriente.

- ¿A dónde iremos? –

- ¡A mi casa!, mi abuela te ha invitado a cenar por mi cumpleaños, ¿No es genial?– Preguntó él, emocionado.

- Ah…sí, claro, súper genial – La castaña le hizo una sonrisa fingida, para ella no era muy grato aparecerse por los terrenos de Mako.

-¿Está el de cumpleaños?, ¡Felicitaciones!, ten…tu trago gratis – Tanho le entregó un vaso con vino.

-Em… ¡Gracias!, pero fue ayer…-

-Ha, ¡Entonces devuélvemelo!- Tanho trató de quitárselo pero Korra le pellizcó el brazo - ¡Auch! –

-¡Ya se lo diste! – Korra lo reprende.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Vienes esta noche?- Volvió a preguntar.

- No lo sé Bolin, quizás será algo familiar y no sería grato que fuera…-

-¡Vamos!, mi abuela me lo ha pedido y créeme si no vas quizás no volvamos a vernos…- Bolin se imaginaba el rostro de Yin al saber que Korra no vendría.

-¡Wow Korra!, que suertuda eres con tus novios – Opal se interpuso en la conversación.

-No es mi novio…solo amigos- Aclaró ella enseguida.

-Me parece bien que dejes chicos guapos para las demás- La ojiverde analizó cada partícula de Bolin.

Esto condujo a que el hermano menor de Mako se sonrojara.

-¿Y tú nombres es?...-Preguntó curiosa.

- Bolin – Le sonrió muy tímido.

- Yo soy Opal, entonces… ¿Tu y Korra son solo amigos?-

-¿No escuchaste a Korro?, ¡Dijo solo amigos!- Dijo Tanho, sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- La castaña le muestra su puño, amenazándolo.

- ¡Korro!, no te ofendas…es de cariño – Tanho se cubre con una bandeja.

- ¡Vuelve a llamarme a sí y yo te haré cariño con mis nudillos! – Le gritó queriendo traspasar esa pieza de metal.

-Bien… ¿Entonces vendrás?- Bolin trató de calmar las aguas.

Korra trató de explicarle, pero supuso que no podía fallarle a su amigo, respiró profundo y le asintió con la cabeza.

- Si Bolin, nos vemos en la noche –

-¡Súper!, gracias Korra, salvaste mi vida – La abrazó – Ahora me iré…-

-¿Tan pronto?, ¡Ni siquiera has pedido algo!...- Opal quería que se quedara.

-Debo ayudar a mi abuela…pero prometo regresar – Le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolas de galán.

-No te molestes…- Eska interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede ahora frioleska?- Le preguntó Tanho a la recién aparecida.

-¿Qué tienes tú ahora con los sobre nombres idiota?- Korra lo miraba incrédula, cansada de las estupideces que hablaba.

- Sucede que Tarrlok necesita hablarte Korra y quien más inútil que yo para perder mi tiempo avisándote, supongo que el jefe cree que no tengo nada mejor que hacer…-

-Vaya, realmente eres fría como el hielo… ¡Acabo de entender el chiste!- Le dijo Bolin a Tanho.

-No era un chiste…ofendo a la gente, no la hago reír… ¡Yo me río de ellos!- Aclaró el chico de la barra.

-Ignóralo – Le dijo Korra a Bolin para luego acercarse a Eska – Gracias, iré enseguida…-

-¿Qué te gusta más?, ¿Frioleska o Frikileska?- Le preguntó Tanho entre risas a la anfitriona.

-Me gustaría verte arder en una hoguera, mientras cada centímetro de tu cuerpo empezando por tu cabello se desintegran, siguiendo por tu suelta boca y tus amarillentos dientes…hasta que tus ojos exploten y la sangre abunde por todo el lugar…- La mirada de Eska se tornó diabólica y despiadada.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante tales palabras, un enorme escalofrío pasaba por sus espaldas.

- Ok, no más sobrenombres…lo entendí- Tanho se tocó su rostro, sufriendo mientras imaginaba todo lo que le dijo Eska.

-Yo me retiro, nos vemos Bo – Korra se despide y se va a la oficina de Tarrlok.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – Bolin seguía tenso por la reciente situación.

-¿Volverás?- Preguntó Opal antes de que él partiera.

- Como te prometí – Le sonríe – Hasta pronto, adiós guapa – Se despidió de Eska también.

- Hasta nunca…- Se despidió Eska, indiferente.

Korra entró a la oficina de Tarrlok, muy sorprendida de encontrarse con un enorme ramo de flores adentro.

-¿Y esto?- Tocó uno de los pétalos, muy curiosa.

- Para ti, sé que has estado pasando por un momento complicado, últimamente te comportas extraño y has faltado al trabajo, así que creí que esto te subiría el ánimo querida Korra…- Tarrlok le ofreció sentarse.

- Gracias, de nuevo, pero considero que no es necesario…te deben haber costado mucho…- Korra observaba la gran cantidad de rosas cortadas.

- Korra…si tan solo pudieras entenderlo, consigo lo que deseo, y si lo deseo, el costo para mí no es nada…y también es por mi dinero – Presumió el hombre.

-No creo que pueda llevarme todas estas flores a mi casa –

- No será problema, ¡Aiwei!- Gritó, llamando a su mano derecha.

El mencionado entró en menos de un santiamén.

-¡Mi señor! – Se anunció.

-Encárgate de las flores, Korra las quiere en su casa, ¿Cuál es tu dirección?-

La morena respiró profundo, luego tomó un papel y lápiz para escribirla.

- Toma…- Se lo entrega.

- ¡Excelente!, ah…y acostúmbrate, las personas relevantes en mi vida siempre reciben buenos regalos –

-¡Es verdad señorita Korra!- Lo apoyó Aiwei, como siempre.

-Eh…creo que debo ir a trabajar…- Korra se levantó, lo único que deseaba era volver con los demás.

Salió y cerró la puerta con un rostro poco amigable, Tarrlok muy furioso se levantó también dando vueltas por toda la oficina.

-¡No hay modo de darle en el gusto a esa mujer!- Se reclamaba a si mismo Tarrlok.

-Mi señor, quizás el acercarse a su lejano corazón requiere de más que costosos obsequios… ¿Qué tal si prueba con ser amable, natural y humilde?-

-¡Soy lo más humilde que existe!- Exclama mientras se mira sus perfectos dientes en el espejo – Por eso no puedo entender como mi belleza no puede simplemente encandilarla…–

- ¡Eso todos lo sabemos!, es un hombre fuerte, humilde, guapo y valiente, cualquier mujer caería rendida a su pies, por eso… ¿No ha pensado quizás en posar sus ojos en otra?- Sugirió Aiwei, algo nervioso.

Tarrlok miró a su asistente de manera asesina.

-¡Korra es la única mujer que me interesa!, no hay otra como ella…desde el primer día que llegó como una inocente niña a mi local pidiendo y suplicando que la dejara trabajar y la rescatara de ese tenebroso orfanato donde vivía…supe que existía algo especial en ella –

- En parte ella le debe mucho mi señor, usted le brindó toda la ayuda que ella necesitaba –

-¡Así es!, ya con el paso de los años fue creciendo y no pude evitar posar mis ojos en la hermosa mujer que se había transformado… ¿Y me dices que me fije en otra?- Tarrlok muy exasperado toma a Aiwei por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo con un solo brazo.

-Solo…era…una suge…sugerencia mi señor – Le dijo apenas, con la voz entrecortada mientras su jefe le cortaba la respiración.

-Ahórrate tus perdedoras sugerencias – Le aconsejó Tarrlok, antes de lanzarlo al suelo.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la casa de Mako y Bolin…<p>

Cayó la noche y llegaba la hora de la cena. Mako había llegado hace un par de segundos de su trabajo, estaba exhausto.

-¡Hermano!, ni te imaginas quién vendrá hoy a cenar…- Bolin apareció para darle su extraño saludo.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó, casi desinteresado.

- ¡Korra y Asami!-

El rostro del detective pasó de ser cansado a exaltado.

-¿Me estás jodiendo verdad?...-

-Antes de que me mates, ¡Fue idea de la Abuela!-

-Bolin tiene razón- Lo apoyo su madre.

-Asami te llamó en la tarde, quedó en venir para hablar contigo, pero no la invité a cenar…el problema es que si mi abuela la ve por acá la obligará a compartir con nosotros…- Le explicó su hermano menor.

-¡Demonios Bolin!, no me interesa verla…además, ¿Korra?, ¿Ella que tiene que ver acá?-

-Bueno, a ella si la invité…- Se encogió de hombros.

-No seas maleducado hijo- Lo regañó Nadia, madre de ambos – La Abuela Yin solo quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Bolin atrasado con la familia -

-¿No podemos cenar solo nosotros?- Persistió Mako.

Pero la puerta sonó, cortando todas las posibilidades.

Mako creía lo peor, tener a su madre y a la amante de su padre en la misma mesa sería de película dramática, donde además debería fingir que no le importa, ¿Podría empeorar?, Sí, su novia podía aparecerse en cualquier momento.

-Deja de ser tan exagerado hermano…- Bolin abre la puerta y se encuentra con Korra -¡Genial!, has venido…adelante pasa –

- Hola, con permiso…- La morena observa maravillada el lugar, era una casa muy bonita y acogedora.

- Tu debes ser la amiga de mis hijos, bienvenida – La madre de ambos chicos la saluda.

-¡La cena está lista!- Apareció Yin – Un gusto Korra…eres tan bonita como te imaginé – Le toma ambas manos.

- Gracias- Le sonrió ella, nerviosa.

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar.

- ¿Asami no vendrá? – Preguntó Yin.

Mako y Bolin se miraron de reojo.

- Al parecer no podrá… ¿Korra quieres ensalada?- Bolin trataba de cambiar el tema para salvar a su hermano.

A la ojiazul le parecía todo muy extraño, ya que creía que Mako había dado por terminada esa relación según lo escuchó en sus sueños, aunque quizás fue solo parte de su borrachera pensó ella, eso la inquietó bastante.

-¿Y cuéntame Korra cómo conociste a Mako y a Bolin?- Le preguntó Nadia muy interesada.

- Ah…Bueno, ellos encontraron a mi mascota y yo de agradecimiento los invité a comer – Respondió breve.

- Con que tú eras la dueña de Copo de nieve…- Dedujo la madre de ambos chicos.

- ¿Copo de nieve?- Preguntó Korra, algo confundida.

- Ese fue el tonto nombre que Bolin le puso a tu mascota cuando la encontró – Le explicó Mako, haciéndose el serio.

-¡Verdad!- Recordó la castaña.

-¡Era un gran nombre!- Exclamó Bolin en su defensa con la boca casi llena.

-¿Y qué haces Korra?- Volvió a preguntar Nadia.

- Trabajo en un restaurant… ¿bar? Y también practico pro-control –

-¿Pro-control?, ¡Korra!, es mi deporte favorito – Gritó Bolin muy emocionado.

-¿De verdad?, lamento no comentarlo antes…últimamente he dejado mis prácticas de lado pero si gustas puedes acompañarme un día de estos –

-¡Sería lo máximo!- El maestro tierra muy contento alzó su brazo sosteniendo una pieza de pollo.

-Tú también puedes venir- Le dijo Korra a Mako.

-No gracias- Respondió de malas.

-¡No seas celoso hijo!- Lo regañó su madre- Si te invitó es porque desea que vayas –

Mako se sonrojó.

- ¿Puedo usar su baño?- Preguntó la morena.

- Claro, a la izquierda la primera puerta – Le señaló Yin.

- Gracias, con permiso…- Se levantó y se fue al baño.

-¿Podrías no ser tan odioso con ella?- Bolin lo señalo con el pedazo de pollo que aún sostenía.

- No le he dicho nada malo ni ofensivo…- Se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?-

- Al baño…de arriba –

Mako caminó en dirección a la escalera, pero cuando todos desviaron la mirada entró al pasillo donde se encontraba Korra, le tocó despacio la puerta para que nadie más escuchara, esta abrió enseguida.

-¿Por qué me apresuras?- Le preguntó la castaña.

El ojidorado cierra la puerta con doble llave.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cuál es tu plan?... ¿Molestarme?- El pelinegro la bombardeó de preguntas.

-Mako… ¡Abre la puerta!, van a descubrirnos y será muy incómodo –

-¡Respóndeme!- Le exigió él.

-Bolin me ha invitado…no pensé que te molestaría tanto tenerme en tu casa – Su semblante se tornó triste.

- No se trata de eso, es que…- Trató de explicarle, pero aquellos deslumbrantes ojos azules no le permitían concentrarse.

-¿Estás molesto porque te empujé por la ventana?-

-¡No!- Exclamó en lo bajo mientras apoyó la mano en su trasero – Aunque si te pasaste…-

-¿Quieres que te sobe?- Le preguntó seria.

-¿¡Pero qué cosas dices!?- Mako tomó distancia con una voz nerviosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAAJ, me encanta fastidiarte – Korra se sostuvo el estómago de tanta risa.

El pelinegro tragó aire, y muy furioso salió del baño, odiaba que jugara con él. Para su mala suerte, no sabría que podría encontrarse con nadie más ni menos que…

-¡Asami!- Yin estaba feliz de verla.

Bolin se comenzó ahogar con el pollo.

Mako abrió enormemente sus ojos, no podía permitir que Asami viera a Korra y revelara todo ante su familia, debía hacer algo.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?- Mako le extendió su mano, a lo que Asami accedió.

- Claro…-

Se la llevó al segundo piso para conversar, despejando todo el lugar de cualquier futuro drama familiar en la cena de su abuela.

Korra salió del baño y se encontró con un Bolin muy inquieto.

-¿Pasa algo?- Lo observó preocupada.

-¡Llegó Asami!, pero no has alcanzado a saludarla…Mako apenas la vio se la llevó para arriba…- Le dijo Yin.

-Quizás debería llamarlos…- Intervino Bolin.

-No, debemos dejarlos… ¡Son novios!, necesitan su espacio…-

Ante las declaraciones de Yin, la joven castaña quedó en blanco, ¿Acaso estaban aún juntos y Mako solo estaba jugando con ella?

**Continuará…**

Gracias por su valioso tiempo :D pronto subiré la continuación, que tengan un lindo día.

Saludos :3


	6. Eres mía

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola!, que genial leer nuevos reviews y buenos comentarios :) aquí les dejo la continuación...

Espero que les guste :P, se viene un capítulo más comprometedor que los anteriores.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años, si su mente es pura y no le gusta leer ese tipo de historias, no lo recomiendo, cumplo con avisar. **

(…)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Seis: Eres mía.<strong>

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó el pelinegro a Asami, su rostro no mostraba ningún agrado por su visita.

- Lo he pensado mucho y nunca pude pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió la última vez, de verdad lo lamento…-

-Ya no me interesa – Volteó la mirada.

- ¿Entonces por qué sigues tan insoportable conmigo?-

- ¡Por qué no me importa Asami!, me es completamente indiferente lo que hagas, lo que pienses y todo lo relacionado contigo, ¿Por qué no te largas?-

-¡No me pienso ir hasta que me perdones!- Le tomó ambas manos, pero él se zafó.

-Vete, agradece lo bueno que estoy siendo contigo y que no le contaré a mi familia lo que me hiciste para no dejarte como una cualquiera…-

- Mako…- Dijo su nombre sorprendida.

-¡Largo!- Le gritó.

Asami se fue con la mirada gacha, sin haber conseguido lo que quería. Trató de no llamar la atención de los demás así que cambió su rostro por unos instantes antes de salir de la casa, se despidió de manera normal y desapareció, Bolin pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Supongo que yo también me voy…- Korra tomó su abrigo.

-¿Tan pronto?- Yin no podía creerlo.

-Lo lamento, pero se me hizo tarde y quizás ya no encuentre un taxi que pueda llevarme…-

-¡Pero Mako te lleva en su moto!- Le ofreció Yin como solución, aprovechando que este mismo venía bajando las escaleras.

-No se preocupe, gracias…la cena estuvo deliciosa – Se despidió e intentó abrir la puerta, pero Mako se interpuso.

- Yo te llevo, afuera es muy peligroso – Le mostró sus llaves.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Mako sacó su moto y esperó.

-¿Te vas a subir?-

-¡Soy maestra agua!, puedo cuidarme sola…no es necesario que me lleves…-

- Ok…- La tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia el vehículo.

-¿Qué te pasa?...-

-¡No seas terca y súbete!-

De mala gana, Korra se subió a la moto. Mako la hizo partir y le indicó que se afirmara de su cintura, esta asintió algo nerviosa, aunque aún seguía molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Se fueron todo el camino en silencio, él se sentía muy incómodo con la situación, ella no dijo ninguna palabra y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.

Luego de un rato llegaron a los departamentos, ella se bajó y trató de irse indiferente, pero Mako volvió a detenerla sosteniéndola de la mano.

-¿No me dejarás acompañarte a tu apartamento?-

- No será necesario…gracias- Le respondió en seco.

-Desde ahora no te preguntaré nada, solo actuaré…vamos- Mako le tomó el brazo y la llevó hasta el ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba Korra sacó sus llaves y abrió su departamento, sin pensar que el querría entrar. Pero él deseaba otra cosa, y antes que ella pudiera ejecutar alguna acción o decir alguna palabra ya se encontraba dentro.

-¿Estás molesta por lo de Asami verdad?- El orgullo del joven crecía junto con su sonrisa ganadora, la reacción de la morena hablaba por si sola.

- ¿Disculpa?...- Preguntó desentendida- tu puedes hacer lo que gustes, no es mi problema, no sentimientos ni reglas, ¿Lo has olvidado?-

-Solo admite que estás celosa – El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna respuesta.

- ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?, ¿Haría tu día perfecto?- Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en el divertido rostro del chico.

El sonrió satisfecho.

- Realmente molesta que te fastidien, me agrada que ahora me entiendas…- Pero Korra no lo dejó terminar.

-Si Mako…- Se le acercó quedando a tan solo centímetros de su boca – Me ardió cada rincón de mi cuerpo al notar que te habías largado con tu novia… ¿Crees que puedes andar con ambas mujeres a la vez? Ni que fueras Nuktuk –

- Yo y Asami terminamos hace ya bastante…y no me interesa volver con ella, por si te importa saberlo…-

- Tu abuela dijo otra cosa…-

- Nadie sabía que ya no estábamos juntos, tampoco saben que me quedé en tu departamento por beber tanto – Se sonrojó.

-Bueno…- No quería mostrarse frágil ni vulnerable, pero le era muy difícil.

- ¡Quién lo diría!, tú celosa por el policía flacucho y sin gracia…– La toma de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Te ríes?, vaya…ni idea que tenías sentido del humor – Ella apoyó ambos brazos en los hombros del chico.

Ambos quedaron estáticos unos segundos observándose, hasta que Mako decidió que era hora de despedirse.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya…- Se volteó para irse.

Pero fue detenido por ella, quien lo abrazó tiernamente por la espalda, causando que el ojidorado lanzara un efusivo suspiro, estremeciéndolo.

- Quédate conmigo…- Le pidió, sin querer soltarlo.

Aquella insistencia fue suficiente, él giró nuevamente para quedar en frente de ella.

- Está bien, pero con una condición…–

- ¿Cuál? –

- Bésame… – Sus labios esperaban ansiosos el contacto con la tostada piel de la joven.

Korra accedió sin pensarlo a sus requerimientos, comenzó como un beso lento y tímido que necesitaba ser aprobado. El solo deseaba introducir su lengua para probar el adictivo néctar que provenía de su boca, cerró sus ojos mientras era trasladado a una dimensión desconocida donde cada sensación de tacto en su cuerpo era intensa y estimulante. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron, ya que a ratos perdían el aire por la vehemencia que producía el contacto de sus labios. Ella le quitó su chaqueta seguida de su camisa, acariciando con ambas manos el fornido torso del joven, él la tomó de ambos muslos con sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hacia su recamara mientras se besaban.

Ya quedando al borde de la cama, Mako comienza a desprenderla de sus prendas comenzando por su ajustada blusa, mientras más la levantaba más se apreciaba su buen formado abdomen hasta sus pechos, donde enfocó toda su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede?...- Korra no entendía el porqué de su silencio.

- Nada…- Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

La castaña le sonrió pícaramente, tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en uno de sus pechos.

- Deja de hacerte el tonto, me gustas así pero…hoy no te lo permito – Le susurró la morena al oído.

El se rio nervioso, realmente se sentía como un tonto sin saber que hacer al respecto. Korra volvió a besarlo, acorralándolo con ambas piernas dispuesta a que ocurriera cualquier cosa entre ellos, su cuerpo hablaba por si solo y Mako lo entendía a la perfección.

Terminaron por acomodarse en la cama, el ojidorado quedó encima listo para quitarle la ropa restante, contempló su desnudez un par de segundos antes de degustar el sabor de su piel, así fue como los cálidos labios del pelinegro pasaron por sus curvas, desde sus pechos se trasladó hasta su ombligo, fue una fricción que la hizo emitir leves gemidos continuos. Mako se mudó nuevamente hacia su boca mientras sus manos eran las que inspeccionaban la anatomía de Korra, esta decidió tomar el control.

Se aproximó hacia su oreja y la mordió despacio.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?...- Sus azules ojos se enfocaron en los de él.

- No cambiaría este momento por nada más…- Mako volvió a quedar encima, decidido a hacerla suya.

Se inclinó para poder tomar uno de sus pies y besarlo con sutileza, sintiendo su suavidad mientras con sus manos recorrió hasta llegar a su entrepierna. En ese preciso momento sabía que tenían que concretar el hecho. Se quitó por fin sus pantalones y ropa interior para infiltrarse en su intimidad, antes de entrar en ella le dedicó una mirada tierna y profunda, Korra le brindó más seguridad acariciándole su rostro como señal de que estaba lista, sus pronunciadas caderas se balancearon despacio, buscando confianza. Él también ponía de su parte, apoyó ambos brazos alrededor de la joven para soportar su peso y aumentó su entusiasmo.

Ella fue desplazando sus dedos hacia la espalda de Mako, pasando sus uñas estimulando su piel que se erizaba con las múltiples caricias de la castaña. El ya había perdido su formado peinado gracias a la potente transpiración que se provocó por el acalorado ambiente, pero no le importaba, se veía bastante concentrado complaciendo a la ojiazul, quien agonizaba mientras se mordía sus labios. El ritmo aumentó, buscando sentir el punto máximo de placer, Mako se sostuvo de las sábanas y bajó más sus brazos para volver a besar a la morena. Korra lo abrazó y lo acercó más hacia ella. Minutos más tarde, ambos llegaron al clímax de manera espontánea, Mako se recostó a su lado y pasó su brazo por encima para abrazarla.

El ojidorado acariciaba su cabello peinándolo con los dedos durante su descanso, fijando su vista en el cansado pero feliz rostro de Korra.

- ¿Pasa algo?...- Preguntó ya menos agitada.

- Esto…- No pudo decir más.

-Sé lo que piensas, no creas que el hecho que nos hayamos acostado significa que caeré enamorada y esas cosas…así que si es eso lo que te preocupa, despreocúpate…- Le expresó bastante tranquila.

- Eso ya no me interesa…solo quería decirte lo feliz que me siento, en estos precisos momentos me he olvidado completamente de todo, somos solo nosotros…– Le sobó el rostro con su mano.

Korra se ruborizó, no esperaba esas palabras. Trataba en lo posible de no caer, de ignorar lo que decía sin importar que tan romántico fuera pero su cuerpo respondía de otra forma y estaba más allá de su dominio. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir fingiendo ser la chica ruda sin sentimientos?, sentía como eso se desvanecía, porqué el chico amargado y mal educado de Mako se había incrustado en su piel, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, quería estar con él, protegerlo y brindarle todo el cariño posible, ¿Era eso amor?

Media hora después, los dos se quedaron dormidos. Pero Mako estaba pasando por un complicado momento mientras lidiaba con pesadillas.

_Su padre lo observaba decepcionado y muy triste._

_- Mako, ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- San trataba de hacerle entender a su hijo la gravedad de la situación._

_- Lo siento padre, no quería hacerte daño – _

_Se encontraban en una montaña desconocida, ya atardecía y cada vez su padre se alejaba más de aquel lugar._

_- Vas arrepentirte de todo el daño que has causado, me odiaste por amar a Korra, deberías odiarte a ti mismo por amarla también…-_

_-¡No!- Gritó desesperado._

Mako abrió sus ojos envuelto en sudor, se levantó agitado, despertando a la ojiazul.

-¿Estás bien?- Korra le tomó el pulso, su corazón estaba muy acelerado.

-Si…digo, ¡No!, no estoy bien – Abrazó sus rodillas ocultando su rostro.

-Mako… ¡Mírame! – Le tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciándolo.

De a poco se fue tranquilizando y recuperando su pulso normal. ¿Acaso su padre tenía razón? ¿Por qué aun así deseaba seguir con ella?

- Ya estoy mejor, gracias, fue una pesadilla – Mako retomó el aire

- ¿No quieres hablar al respecto?...- La morena estaba muy preocupada.

- No…estaré bien –

- Bueno, al menos, deja que te cuide – Korra le pidió que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho para así poder acariciar su desentonado cabello.

-Eso se siente muy bien - Ya más relajado cerró sus ojos e intentó conciliar su sueño, se sentía más seguro y protegido en los brazos de la castaña.

Así paso la noche, ambos pudieron dormir plácidamente sin pesadillas ni interrupciones.

Al otro día…

Mako se levantó temprano para ir a la sede de policía, dejando a Korra en su trabajo y prometiéndole ir a visitarla a la tarde. En Agni Kai hacían los preparativos para celebrar su -aniversario, donde Tanho y Aiwei eran los encargados principales para que todo resultara perfecto. Tarrlok tenía una gran fiesta por venir, con una banda de jazz contratada, mucha comida y tragos para todos los invitados, sería una gran noche. Todos aportaban para que el lugar estuviera listo.

- ¿Dónde pongo estos adornos?- Le preguntó Opal a Tanho, el organizador principal.

- Decora el bar, se ve algo desaliñado…- Se dirigió hacia Eska- ¿Cuántos invitados habrán esta noche? –

- Muchos…- Respondió ella, sin emoción alguna.

-¿Enserio te pagan?- Tanho ya perdía la paciencia con la chica de hielo.

- ¿Para qué sirve esto?...- Korra se pone a leer la etiqueta de un misterioso tubo mediano - Explosivos marca Varrick… ¿Explosivos?- Se preguntó aturdida.

- Son papeles cursis y coloridos que se expanden por todo el lugar, hermoso, ¿No?- El chico del bar parecía orgulloso de su desempeño como productor de eventos.

- Si, supongo…- Siguió observándolos muy aterrada.

- Korra… ¿Crees que Bolin venga esta noche?- Le preguntó Opal a la castaña, un tanto tímida.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué?...-

- Pensé que lo invitarías…-

-Si gustas puedo llamarlo…a menos que tú quieras, tengo su número – Korra le entregó un papel.

- ¡Muchas gracias!, yo lo llamaré – Opal corrió a la oficina de Tarrlok a pedirle el teléfono.

Al caer la noche…

Ya estaban listos los preparativos, solo faltaba que llegaran los clientes para celebrar el aniversario. Tarrlok se preocupaba de los últimos detalles.

Eska abrió el local y comenzó la celebración. Había un montón de gente pero una gran cantidad de mesas reservadas, entre esas una para Mako y Bolin que Korra había guardado especialmente para ellos.

El detective y su hermano llegaron a los pocos minutos de la apertura, Korra los instalo en su mesa enseguida.

-Me agrada que tú y Korra se lleven bien ahora- Le dijo Bolin a su hermano mayor.

- Si…- Respondió él, algo tímido.

- Bueno chicos, ¿Desean algo para beber?...- Les ofreció la morena.

-Dos jugos, tu sabes…Mako conduce – Bolin seguía sin enterarse del desliz del maestro fuego.

- Claro - Korra se rio en lo bajo.

Ella fue a buscar los jugos, dejándolos solos.

-¿Te atendieron ya guapo?- Opal se acercó a su mesa, dirigiéndose hacia Bolin.

- Oh si, Korra nos traerá unos refrescos…-

- Ya veo, entonces tendrás que bailar conmigo esta noche – Le exigió, bastante segura.

- Genial – Le sonrió – Aunque no sé bailar…-

- Se aprende en la práctica- La ojiverde le coqueteaba con la mirada, parecía muy interesada en Bolin.

Mako observaba muy divertido aquella escena.

- ¿Tu eres el novio de Korra verdad?- Preguntó ella sin escrúpulos.

- ¡No!, somos amigos- Mako lo negó, algo perturbado.

- Hacen bonita pareja – Opal volvió a incomodar al ojidorado.

-¡Opal!, ponte a trabajar…- Tanho la regañó.

- ¡Ay ya!, lo lamento chicos - Se retiró muy molesta.

Bolin aprovechó que estaban solos para interrogar a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Asami habían terminado? –

- No lo consideré algo importante…solo eso –

- Mako, estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos y prácticamente la veía casi siempre, ¿Terminaste con ella por Korra?-

- ¡Claro que no!, ella no tiene nada que ver – Aclaró el ojidorado – Ya no importa lo que haya sucedido, Asami no formará parte de mi vida nunca más.

La conversación tuvo que cambiar al notar que la castaña se les acercaba.

- Aquí están – Korra les entregó los jugos- ¿Sucedió algo?...-

- Si, Opal le dijo a Mako…- Bolin quiso explicarle pero el pelinegro no lo dejó terminar.

-¡No!, nada importante, solo está interesada en Bolin – Mako recargó toda la atención sobre el maestro tierra.

- Así noté, ella es muy linda, no pierdes nada – Korra codeó a su "casi-cuñado".

- No lo sé, estoy algo confundido…- Observó a Eska y a Opal constantemente, ambas le gustaban.

- No me digas que te gusta Eska…- Korra hizo una mueca tenebrosa.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó Bolin, sorprendido.

- ¡Es linda!, pero si la escuchas es tenebrosa, me da mucho escalofrío estar cerca de ella – La castaña tembló de tan solo pensarlo.

-Quizás eso es lo que la hace tan llamativa para mis ojos – Bolin miraba embobado a la chica de hielo.

-Siempre supe que mi hermano no sería una persona normal – Bromeó Mako.

Korra y él rieron juntos, era casi increíble el gran avance que había entre ambos, desde odiarse y desearse lo peor hasta disfrutar hasta el más mínimo momento en sus presentes. Tenían una química y atracción inevitable.

-Debo decir que me asusta mucho verlos reír, ¿Por qué no están matándose el uno al otro?- Bolin no entendía la tan buena relación que tenían ellos actualmente.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Korra lo miró con picardía, insinuando lo peor.

-Creo que no…– El ojiverde muy cohibido decidió mantenerse al margen luego de presentir lo que ella quería decirle.

Mako solo se quedó en silencio, realmente le agradaba esta situación, compartir con Korra y su hermano no podía ser más placentero. Solo deseaba que nada lo estropeara, pero en el fondo sabía que las cosas podrían salir al aire en cualquier momento y arruinarlo todo, ese era su mayor temor.

-Bueno chicos, vuelvo en un rato…hay que atender otras mesas y en cualquier momento el odioso de Tanho vendrá a molestarme – Korra tomó su bandeja y volvió a trabajar.

-No Mako, enserio, ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Korra?, ¿Por qué pareciera que han pasado años de amistad entre ustedes con códigos secretos que yo no puedo entender?...-

- Quizás tenías razón bro, la juzgue sin conocerla y me equivoqué –

- Bien, pero aún no tiene sentido… ¿No se han visto a mis espaldas o sí?- Le preguntó Bolin, molesto.

-¿Estás celoso acaso?, ¿Te gusta?...-

-¡Claro que no!, puedo notar que es a ti a quien te gusta…pero es mi amiga y tú eres mi hermano y si las cosas están diferentes entre ustedes creo que como mínimo podrías contarme el porqué, solo digo –

Mako aún no estaba seguro de contarle la verdad, por qué aún seguiría mintiéndole.

Korra atendía otras mesas, pero en una esquina un grupo de chicos parecía divertirse bastante, era evidente por la cantidad de copas con vino que se iban juntando cada segundo, entre cantos y gritos, uno de ellos fijó su mirada en la castaña, la miró de manera pervertida, lo cual no terminaría bien.

-¡Hey preciosa!, ¿Por qué no me atiendes?- El hombre desconocido no dejó que ella pasara.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¡A ti!- La tomó bruscamente de la cintura y trató de darle un beso.

- ¡Suéltala Imbécil! – Mako golpeó brutalmente el rostro del hombre, este cayó al suelo botando un par de sillas y llamando la atención de todos los clientes.

Y fue ahí cuando se derramó una enorme pelea, los amigos del acosador intentaron defenderlo y atacaron a Mako, así que Bolin tuvo que unirse para apoyar a su hermano, Korra trató de separarlos pero eran demasiados, parecía como si todo el lugar estuviera involucrado, las llamas que provenían de las manos del ojidorado destruyeron una considerable cantidad de mesas, y Bolin no se quedó atrás levantando algo de tierra para defenderse. Tarrlok observaba aquella situación de lejos, ¿Quién era ese tipo que defendía a su querida Korra?

El jefe de Agni Kai ordenó a sus hombres limpiar el lugar, sacando a la mayoría de los hombres que parecían ser participantes, incluyendo a Mako y Bolin. Los chicos no presentaban heridas, pero si se podía notar que no habían tenido un día normal.

Korra y Opal se encargaron de prestarles toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Te hiciste daño?- Opal revisó cada rincón del maestro tierra.

- No, gracias por preocuparte – Bolin se sonrojó.

-¡Korra y Opal!, regresen al trabajo- Les ordenó Tarrlok, furioso de verlas ayudar a los causantes de los destrozos.

-¡Lo lamento señor!, solo estábamos…- Opal trató de explicar, pero él no quería escucharlo.

-¿Me harán repetirlo?-

- Lo siento chicos – Korra se puso muy triste al tener que despedir a Mako y Bolin.

- No te preocupes, lo haría de nuevo y las veces que sea necesario para protegerte…- Mako la tomó del rostro de una manera muy tierna – No permitiré que nadie te toque ni te falte el respeto…-

-Gracias…- La ojiazul le sonrió, no esperaba que él la defendiera de esa forma.

-¡Korra!- Volvió a gritarle su jefe.

-¡Ya!- La morena se despidió de los chicos y entró para arreglar el desorden.

Horas después Mako y Bolin llegaron a su casa, encontrándose con su madre muy concentrada limpiando toda la casa, lo notaron por la enorme torre de basura y cosas inútiles en la puerta.

-¿Madre?...- Preguntó Bolin, observándola algo perturbado.

- ¡Hola hijos!, pensé que llegarían más tarde…estoy eliminando algunas cosas –

- ¿Algunas cosas?, ¡Nos dejarás sin nada!- Mako miraba muy dolido viejos libros que se iban a la basura.

- Entonces ahora que están aquí revisen que es lo que realmente necesitan y no lo desecharé, pero no abusen…-

- Está bien – Mako revisó cauteloso el montón de basura, lo que más le llaman la atención eran los álbumes de fotografías - ¿Por qué quieres botar estos madre?-

-Porque me veo horrible, ¿Has visto el peinado que usé en esa época? –

- Pero son recuerdos… - Abrió el libro, había un montón de fotos antiguas.

Podía apreciar a Nadia y San juntos, se veían muy jóvenes y felices. Pero no estaban solos, los acompañaban una pareja de enamorados bastante peculiar, era un hombre alto, de tez morena y cabello negro junto a una mujer también de tez morena y cabello castaño, esta última le llamó mucha la atención.

-¿Quién es ella?- Le preguntó Mako a su madre.

- Es Senna, una vieja amiga de la juventud…lamentablemente ya no está en este mundo-

Aquella mujer tenía un sorprenderte parecido con Korra, su mente colapsó por completo, quizás la mujer que vio con su padre no era ella, sino Senna.

En el bar Agni Kai.

Tarrlok se encontraba en su oficina, lo acompañaban dos hombres y su consejero de siempre Aiwei. Parecía una reunión secreta.

- Ese muchacho… ¿Cómo fue que lo llamó mi querida Korra?-

- Mako, mi señor, así se llama el debilucho – Le ayudó Aiwei.

- ¡Ese debilucho!, se las dio de príncipe azul solo para impresionarla, fue totalmente patético…-

- Toda la razón mi señor, además, a la señorita Korra parecía agradarle –

* * *

><p>Tarrlok lo observó con odio.<p>

-¿Qué has dicho?-

- Eh…nada señor, o sea, quizás debería idear alguno de sus planes para sacarlo del camino…urgente – Le sugirió su consejero, más que nervioso.

- Estás en lo correcto Aiwei, no puedo quedarme tranquilo viendo cómo se queda con ella y le roba su corazón…- El jefe se rascó su mentón, tratando de pensar.

- Señor Tarrlok- Interrumpió uno de sus hombres, tenía su cabeza rapada y una intimidante mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres Zaheer?, ¿Tienes alguna idea?-

- Estaría encantado de exterminar al insecto que hace de su existencia un martirio –

- No sé si quiero matarlo, ¿Qué tal si solo le dan una advertencia?- Dijo maliciosamente- Deseo con fervor que me vea arrebatársela de sus brazos…-

- Como usted ordene – Se integró Ghazan, un hombre de negra cabellera larga y peculiar barba.

- Zaheer, Ghazan – Los miró a ambos- Les dejo todo en sus manos…no me defrauden –

Los dos asintieron obedientes, ya tenían bastante claro lo que debían hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

¡Uff!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios :) quiero decirle a Ary Garcioyama que me inspiré justa y únicamente en Gastón (La Bella y La Bestia) para desarrollar la personalidad de Tarrlok XD por eso me reí mucho cuando leí tu review, además tienen un parecido físico bastante razonable.

Que tengan un bonito día.

Adiosin :3


	7. La Advertencia

**Mi mejor némesis**

Hola Hola, he regresado con la continuación. Quiero agradecer por sus buenos comentarios :) aquí vamos.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años de edad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siete: La Advertencia<strong>

La cabeza de Mako estaba por explotar, ya que todo lo que creía sabido podría tratarse de tan solo suposiciones, quizás había fallado como detective. No sonaba para nada de raro que Senna fuera la amante de San, después de todo, tuvieron una gran cercanía al ser jóvenes, quizás ahí comenzó su romance. Pero aún existían cavos sueltos, ¿Por qué el nombre de Korra aparecía en los depósitos de su padre?

Estaba dispuesto a indagar en su investigación nuevamente, tenía la pequeña esperanza de no sentirse culpable nunca más por amar a Korra. Tenía la obligación de descubrirlo, hasta llegó a pensar que la morena y él eran hermanos, pero existía una probabilidad casi absurda, así que decidió descartar esa opción de las primeras, aunque todo era posible.

Su caso volvió abrirse, era hora de buscar respuestas. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Debía hablar con la fuente más cercana que tenía, su madre. La pilló en la cocina y no dudó en interrogarla, llevaba todas las fotos en su mano.

- Madre, ¿Qué tan amigas eran tú y Senna?-

-Fuimos muy cercanas cuando éramos adolescentes, luego ella comenzó a salir con Tonraq y me presentaron a tu padre…-

- O sea que ella y mi padre se conocían de antes –

- Al parecer sí, ella se llevaba muy bien con los amigos de su novio, era una chica graciosa, simpática y de mucha personalidad…pero con el pasar de los años nos fuimos distanciando por diferentes motivos, hasta que supe de su muerte…-

-¿Y qué hiciste?-

-Fui una cobarde, ni siquiera me aparecí por su funeral y me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy…San asistió, él también estuvo muy afectado –

Mako bajó la mirada, sabía que en parte su madre quería que se diera cuenta lo duro que había sido con su padre.

- ¿Mi padre siguió teniendo una amistad con ella?-

- Si, el siempre mantuvo buena relación con Senna y Tonraq. Hijo, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-

Su madre comenzaba a sospechar.

- Me sorprende que jamás nos hayas comentado…solo eso, tú sabes…los detectives somos algo curiosos – Como siempre, las salidas de Mako eran "únicas".

- Ahora tú respóndeme esto señor detective, ¿Sigues odiando a tu padre? –

La pregunta de la discordia, como si él no se lo había preguntado antes.

- No sé qué decir al respecto…-

- Hijo, el ya partió, merece que lo perdones...–

Mako decidió parar con el interrogatorio, ya que se había vuelto bastante incómodo para él. Necesitaba tomar aire, distraerse, ¿Qué mejor que visitar a Korra en el restaurante?, pensó.

Sacó su moto y partió, no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar. Pero algo no le parecía bien, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para tratarse de un bar. Para su mala suerte, unos hombres lo atacaron por la espalda, uno de ellos tapó su boca para evitar que gritara y llamara la atención, mientras el otro lo ayudó a llevarlo a un callejón no muy lejos de Agni Kai.

Lo lanzaron bruscamente al suelo, cayendo como un saco de fruta. Cuando trató de defenderse pudo notar que sus manos estaban amarradas por pequeñas rocas.

- Buen intento – Se burló Zaheer.

Se trataba de los hombres de Tarrlok.

- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? – Mako no dejaba de moverse para soltar ambos brazos.

- Estás apunto de saberlo niño – Ghazan lo golpeó en el estómago.

El pelinegro lanzó un leve gemido de dolor, antes que pudiera volver a retomar su respiración Zaheer lo tomó del cuello y lo acorraló contra la muralla.

- Jamás olvidarás quienes somos- Zaheer utilizó su aire control, aplicando una peculiar forma de quitarle la respiración.

- Recuerda que hay que dejarlo vivo, lo dijo el jefe – Intervino Ghazan.

- Será solo un segundo…- Sonrió el calvo divertido.

Mako no respirada, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su desesperación ante no poder zafarse. Cuando ya era demasiado Zaheer le devolvió el aire. El detective volvió a caer.

- Tienes suerte de que no nos dejen matarte aún – Le dijo Zaheer mientras lo veía sufrir.

- Son unos cobardes, me amarran ambas manos porque tienen miedo de que los ataque…no me causan ningún miedo – Mako los observó muy serio para luego lanzar una pequeña risita irónica – Aunque olvidaron algo…también puedo usar los pies – Saltó rápidamente lanzándoles fuego a ambos, provocando que retrocedieran.

Con el mismo calor se liberó ambas manos.

- Infeliz – Ghazan impide que escape, usando lava control.

El ojidorado retrocede y vuelve atacarlos, pero Zaheer lanza una fuerte ventisca que lo lanzó hacia la calle. Para su suerte pudo evitar que los autos que pasaban no les facilitaran la tarea a los hombres de Tarrlok.

Por sorpresa aparece Bolin, quien sin pensarlo atacó a los dos hombres aplastándolos contra la pared utilizando un muro caído.

- Mako debemos irnos –

-¡No!, soy un policía, debo llevármelos a la sede –

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Estás muy lastimado…-

-Me han cogido de sorpresa, solo eso- El pelinegro trataba de ocultar sus heridas.

- Ni muerto me quedo a averiguar si despiertan pronto o no – Bolin lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al lugar más cerca donde podían estar a salvo, Agni Kai.

Las miradas de todos recayeron sobre los chicos entrando al bar, Mako parecía lastimado y fuera de sí.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Opal se acercó para ayudar.

- Lo atacaron unos hombres rebeldes cerca de este lugar…-

-¡Mako!- Korra revisó sus heridas, se veían leves pero el rostro del joven herido no parecía estar del todo bien.

- ¡Hay que decirle a Tarrlok!- Opal fue interrumpida.

-No será necesario, soy muy generoso…haré lo posible por capturarlos – El jefe dirigió su mirada hacia dos hombres que estaban a su espalda- ¡Vayan por ellos!-

- Gracias Tarrlok, por ayudarlos a pesar de todo- Le agradeció Korra, sorprendida de su conducta.

- No soy todo lo que crees – Para Tarrlok era la ocasión perfecta de quedar como el héroe.

- Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a los camarines para curar sus heridas – Le pidió la castaña al ojiverde.

- ¡Vamos!- Bolin lo volvió a cargar.

Entraron al camarín y recostaron a Mako en un sofá.

- No es necesario que hagas todo esto, estoy bien – Insistió Mako, entre gemidos.

- Se nota – Korra utilizó sus poderes curativos en el hombro lastimado del detective.

- Que curioso…- Dijo él entre su dolor.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Siempre termino a cargo tuyo, pase lo que pase, me cuidas…-

Los ojos del detective se clavaron en los de la morena, se sentía tan placentero hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lugar.<p>

Tarrlok había salido del local acompañado de sus hombres, encontrándose con Ghazan y Zaheer en deplorables condiciones.

- ¿Me pueden explicar por qué demonios son ustedes los heridos?-

- ¡Lo lamentamos jefecito!, pero el chico nos engañó era un policía – Explicó Ghazan.

- ¿Policía?- Tarrlok agarró el cuello de la camisa de Ghazan y lo levantó - Supongo que no los descubrieron –

- ¡Claro que no jefe! – Habló apenas el hombre de cabellera larga.

Tarrlok lo suelta.

- Con que policía…- Se queda pensando – Esto hace las cosas más complicadas –

- ¿Lo matamos? – Interrumpió Zaheer.

- No, si vuelven atacarlo de seguro tomará medidas preventivas…ya se me ocurrirá algo – Se fue hacia su local.

* * *

><p>En Agni Kai.<p>

Mako ya estaba mejor, Korra era muy buena con los primeros auxilios, así que no fue un proceso largo.

- Creo que el destino no quiere que me acerque a este lugar – Pensó él en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Le preguntó la morena.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna a su pregunta.

- Mejor me voy – Se colocó su camisa.

- ¡No!, puedes quedarte…- Insistió ella.

- ¿Segura?, a tu jefe parece no agradarle mi presencia en su bar – Le dijo algo molesto – Parece tener un cierto interés en ti…-

- Lo sé, pero a mí no me interesa…-

- ¿Por qué no?, se ve que puede darte todas las comodidades que tú necesitas – Su rostro tomó un cambio serio ante esas palabras.

- Tú no sabes que es lo que realmente necesito – Korra parecía afectada por lo que le dijo el pelinegro.

- Disculpa, dije algo muy estúpido – Mako tomó su mano.

La castaña lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Te estás disculpando?-

- Si, siempre hay una primera vez – Le sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa erizó por completo la piel de la ojiazul, era tan cautivante y perfecta.

- Lo entiendo, los celos hacen decir estupideces- Se bufó la castaña.

- ¿Celos?- Preguntó el detective haciéndose el desentendido.

- Jajaja olvídalo, ¿Te parece si esta noche vas a mi departamento?-

- ¿Y si vamos ahora mismo?-

- Bueno, mi turno termina en cinco minutos…déjame ir al baño y nos vamos – Korra se acercó a la puerta del tocador y la abrió despreocupada, sin saber con qué se encontraría dentro.

- ¿Hermano?- Balbuceó Mako, aún más desconcertado.

Bolin estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora con nadie más ni menos que Eska, sus ropas estaban algo desarmadas y sus cabellos desarreglados. Cuando el ojiverde captó la mirada de su hermano y su amiga no pudo hacer nada mejor que sonreír nerviosamente como un pequeño niño haciendo travesuras.

- Ehh… ¡Hola! – Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- ¿Por qué estaban encerrados en el baño de los camarines?- Preguntó Korra.

- Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia – Mako se cruzó de brazos - ¿No estabas con Opal? –

- ¡No me ayudes hermano!- Exclamó Bolin, sarcásticamente.

- ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?, aún no terminamos – Le pidió Eska a Korra, parecía no importarle que la vieran semidesnuda.

- Con mucho gusto – Korra sintió un enorme escalofrío en su espalda antes de cerrar la puerta – Eso fue…raro –

- Demasiado para un policía – Mako aún seguía en shock.

- Se me ocurrió una gran idea, mejor paso al baño cuando llegue a mi casa- Bromeó la castaña.

- ¡Yo conduzco!-

Korra salió del local tomando la mano de Mako, convocando toda la atención de Tarrlok quien los observaba con desprecio.

- Oye – Mako tuvo una idea.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Te gustaría conducir?-

- Jajaja, ¿Enserio me confiarías tu moto y tu vida? –

- Si, ¡Vamos! Es fácil, yo te iré guiando – El volvió a tomar su mano.

Mako tomó el puesto de atrás y la morena se posicionó adelante para aferrarse del manubrio.

- ¿Qué sucede si es la última vez que nos subimos a una moto?- Bromeó Korra.

- Entonces…- Mako se acercó para darle un tierno beso – Moriré feliz.

Korra encendió la moto y aceleró lentamente.

- ¿Has cabalgado alguna vez? – Le preguntó el pelinegro.

- Si…-

- Bueno es algo similar – De repente se percató de un impertinente perro - ¡Cuidado!, ¡Los frenos!- Gritó asustado.

Korra frenó enseguida, aunque estuvieron a centímetros de arrollar al inocente animal.

- Apesto – Concluyó ella.

- Nadie lo hace tan bien para ser primera vez, ¿Sabes quién apesta más?, yo, estoy arriesgando mi puesto de detective permitiendo que conduzcas sin licencia –

- Vaya, lo siento, tendrás que llevarme a la comisaría…- Bromeó la ojiazul.

- Con gusto lo haré, pero antes hay que hacer una parada en tu hogar…- Besó delicadamente su cuello, causando un notorio sonrojo en el rostro de Korra.

Luego de ese interesante momento, Korra retomó sus clases de manejo.

- ¡Lo estoy haciendo!- Exclamó orgullosa.

Ya habían avanzado unas calles y no parecía tener problemas con el vehículo.

- Eres increíble – Mako estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que ella había aprendido.

- Lo sé, pero cuando lo dices tú suena más divertido –

* * *

><p>Llegaron al departamento, Mako dejó su moto como siempre estacionada y subieron al piso de Korra.<p>

- Que bueno que aquella emboscada no haya terminado peor – Korra aún seguía preocupada.

- Sobre eso, tendré que investigar, me pareció todo muy extraño…sobre todo porqué parecían conocerme demasiado –

- Estoy dentro, a mí también me ha dejado muy intrigada –

- Creo que es mejor que se lo dejes a la policía – Dijo Mako en tono de broma.

- Hablando enserio, no quiero nada malo te pase – La morena acarició el rostro del ojidorado.

- Sé cuidarme, confié en ti cuando manejaste mi moto, ahora confía tú en mí –

- ¿Me recordarás eso por siempre verdad?- Preguntó Korra en un tono divertido.

- Sí, quiero que lo tomes como una prueba de…cariño –

Mako nunca era bueno con las palabras, pero se captó fácilmente lo que quería decir. Tomó el rostro de Korra con ambas manos y le plantó un beso en los labios, ambos sonreían, como si se tratara de un juego.

- De verdad necesitaba esto - Dijo el detective recuperando su respiración.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Tu, yo…nada más. He tenido un día pesado, pero tampoco vale la pena hablar de eso –

- Espero lograr que olvides todo lo malo, al menos por un instante – Korra se quitó su top seductoramente y caminó hacia su habitación - ¿Vienes? -

Esa fue la señal perfecta para Mako, quien fue tras ella sin pensarlo.

El pelinegro la tomó por la cintura y la acercó destempladamente hacia él. La morena bajo sus manos hacia el cinturón del joven, desabrochándolo. Mako la observó con picardía, mientras ella bajaba sus besos hacia su abdomen.

Pero la ansiedad era inmensa, así que la llevó hacia la cama atenazándola con sus piernas. Se besaron un largo rato hasta que por fin se quitaron todo y se acostaron nuevamente. La ropa decoraba cada rincón de la habitación de Korra, quien se dejaba querer por Mako. Así lo hicieron nuevamente hasta que sus cuerpos no resistieron más. El besaba su espalda, dejando pequeños besos a su paso.

El ojidorado amaba estar junto a ella, ya nada más le importaba, solo quería pensar en su felicidad que creía haber perdido hace mucho tiempo, aquella que encontró en esos profundos ojos azules, reclamando cariño e invocando deseo. Que placentero le era mirarlos y perderse en ellos, omitiendo su entorno, él quería amarla, e iba bien encaminado.

Luego de aquella escena, mientras Korra se quedó plácidamente dormida, Mako aprovechó de ordenar el apartamento de la castaña para ahorrarle trabajo. Se involucró en un viejo ropero lleno de álbumes de fotos, uno le llamó extrañamente la atención, ya que al moverlo sin intención cayó al suelo una foto de su padre. La tomó con ambas manos temblorosas, estaba tan impactado que no notó que Korra estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Sucede algo chico detective? –

- ¡Korra! – Se volteó asustado – Pensé que dormías…-

- ¿Qué tienes en tus manos? –

- Ah, ¿Conoces a este tipo? – Mako le mostro la foto de su padre.

- San…-

- ¿San? –

- Era un buen hombre que lamentablemente falleció, no quiero hablar de eso, es muy triste recordarlo –

- Claro…-

- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Creí haberlo visto alguna vez y me dije a mí mismo, ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! – Definitivamente Mako tampoco era bueno zafándose de situaciones incómodas.

Korra se encogió de hombros, al parecer había creído en las palabras del ojidorado.

- Si, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?, tengo frío –

- Claro, vamos – Mako la siguió hasta su habitación, con una enorme incertidumbre en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

¡AAAAH! XD hasta aquí llegamos. Nos encontraremos en un nuevo capítulo lo más probable es que ya el fin de semana continúe estoy bien adelantada así que no tendré problemas :)

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, consejos y todo.

Que tengan un hermoso día (O noche ¿?)

Chaito :3


	8. Odio, Amor u Obsesión

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola!, Lo prometido es deuda, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Aquí vamos! :D

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para mentes puras y castas, si no es su caso BIENVENIDO sea (Bueno en verdad son detalles pero es bueno avisar jaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Ocho: ¿Odio, Amor u Obsesión?<strong>

Korra abrió pesadamente sus ojos, un enorme sol adornaba su habitación y no le permitía seguir durmiendo. Se puso su ropa interior y se levantó dudosa al notar que Mako no estaba a su lado, caminó hacia la cocina y lo encontró friendo unos huevos. No pudo evitar reírse al verlo con su afeminado delantal puesto.

- Te queda mucho mejor que a mí – Le dijo la castaña entre risas.

- Tú te ves bien así – Le sonrió el ojidorado.

- No sabía que los policías podían cocinar –

- Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no sabes – Mako se llevaba muy bien con el sartén.

- Bueno, digamos que no eres el chico más abierto que he conocido – Dijo Korra, sarcásticamente.

- Tu tampoco – Se defendió el pelinegro.

- Bien, hoy tendremos una charla muy profunda –

Mako quería contarle la verdad pero le era muy difícil, tenía mucho miedo de cómo reaccionaría Korra cuando él le preguntara por su padre. Cada vez la mentira se volvía más grande y más complicada de llevar.

- Korra…-

- ¿Sí?…-

- Sé que esto te sonará muy aburrido y cursi pero, llevamos un par de días juntos y pareciera como si saliéramos…- Mako lanzó un suspiro para luego continuar - ¿No crees que es hora de ponerle nombre a lo nuestro? –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Korra se hizo la desentendida, aunque en el fondo sabía dónde él quería llegar.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – La mirada del joven no se desvió en ningún instante.

Ella quedó perpleja ante esas palabras, sintiendo como su estómago se contrajo de los nervios.

- Mako…no sé si sea lo mejor – Respondió ella, dándole la espalda.

- Sé que empezamos mal – Se detuvo para pensar – Bueno, muy mal, pero cada día siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti es como si me quitaran la respiración y sé que te sonará muy patético y todo porque no te gustan las cosas románticas pero es así como me siento. Te quiero junto a mí, te quiero Korra…-

Korra volteó rápidamente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras acomodó ambos brazos en los hombros de Mako.

- ¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó ya más calmado.

- ¡Si tonto!, claro que quiero ser tu novia – Korra le dio otro tierno beso.

- Entonces esto merita una celebración –

- ¿Qué le has hecho al verdadero Mako? – La castaña desconocía la actitud del pelinegro.

- Estoy feliz Korra, no hay otra explicación –

- Creo que necesito una ducha para despertar y seguir comprobando si esto es verdad – Korra se tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

- Duchémonos juntos – Le sugirió el ojidorado, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Korra lo tomó de la mano.

- Vamos…-

- ¿Y los huevos?-

- Pueden esperar, no seas aburrido…fue tu idea –

La maestra agua guió a Mako hacia el baño. Ambos se quitaron sus prendas de vestir e ingresaron a la bañera.

- Esto me trae recuerdos, ¿A ti no? – Le preguntó Korra en tono de broma.

- Si, aunque fue un poco agresivo al principio – Mako la miró divertido.

Se besaron bajo el agua, la morena pasaba sus uñas delicadamente por la espalda del ojidorado causando pequeños escalofríos en su piel. Así se mantuvieron un largo rato, luego Korra se separó para tomar un poco de aire, acarició su rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero…-

Mako acarició su cabello mojado y lo peinó para desviar su atención a su tímido rostro. ¿Cómo podría odiarla por todo lo que ha pasado?, si con tan solo observarla le inspiraba amor y anhelo. Tomó su cuerpo nuevamente como si ya le perteneciera, la morena se aferró a la pared para no caer mientras ambos se entregaban uno al otro.

Luego terminaron recostados con su cuerpo rodeado de espuma, Korra recostada en el pecho de Mako mientras jugaba con el agua.

- Esto de ser novios es bastante divertido – Ella parecía entusiasmada.

- Es más que divertido – Mako llenó la cabeza de la castaña con espuma.

- Aunque debo decir que es raro, pensé que nos terminaríamos matando entre nosotros en un principio –

- Nos matamos, pero a besos – El no cesaba de sembrar pequeños besos en su espalda.

- Aún sigo preocupada por esos hombres que te atacaron misteriosamente…-

- Tranquila…-

- ¡No me puedo quedar tranquila!, sería la mujer que menos ha durado con un novio si te sucede algo – Bromea Korra.

- ¿Qué tal unos huevos al sartén para quitar los nervios? – Sugirió recordando su reciente preparación.

- ¿Has pensado en eso todo este tiempo verdad? – La castaña frunció el ceño.

- Algo así… - Se levantó de la ducha y tomó una toalla para tapar lo justo y necesario, luego le brindó su mano a Korra para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿Vamos? -

- Está bien –

Se sentaron en la mesa y al fin probaron la comida de Mako.

- Esto está muy rico, podría acostumbrarme a tu mano gastronómica –

- Que exagerada, son solo huevos – Se bufó.

- ¡Hey!, en mi vida me han quedado así – La morena seguía con los halagos.

- Quizás necesites un cocinero personal –

Ambos se observaron con una sonrisa.

- Creo que es momento de que vaya a trabajar – Mako se levanta y ordena todo para dejar limpio y partir.

- Claro, ya es tarde yo debo ir al bar - Ella también ayudó. Minutos después Mako fue a dejarla a su trabajo para luego el irse al suyo.

* * *

><p>En la sede de policía de Ciudad República.<p>

- Pensé que no llegarías, ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente? – Lin lo esperaba cruzaba de brazos en su oficina.

- Buenos días Chief, lo lamento he tenido problemas familiares – Trató de desviar el asunto.

- Pero no me habías avisado, tenemos muchos casos que investigar, Hasook no puede solo con todo –

- No me subestime jefecita – Interviene Hasook.

- ¡Chief Beifong para ti! – Lin lo señaló con el dedo.

- Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir…-

- Espero Mako, espero – Lin se retira dejando a el detective y Hasook solos.

- Ya enserio, ¿En qué estás metido?, es bastante raro que el detective estrella no aparezca siempre cuando se le llama –

- Solo lo diré porque me encuentro muy bien, tengo novia y he tenido algunas dificultades para mantener una relación normal y sin mencionar que el otro día casi me matan dos tipos –

- ¿Has vuelto con Asami? –

- ¡No! –

- ¿Entonces quien es tu novia?...-

- Creo que lo que estoy a punto de decir es un poco extraño y quizás no lo entiendas, pero es así y no me preguntes, solo pasó…- Le dijo el "detective estrella", entre nervios.

- ¡Vamos hombre!, dímelo ya –

- Es Korra…-

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la oficina.

- Ok, realmente merezco una explicación de todo lo que te ha pasado –

- Es que no hay una explicación Hasook, simplemente ocurrió, nos enamoramos y…-

- ¿Enamorarse?, Mako, ¿Te enamoraste de la amante de tu padre?, estás loco…- Hasook estaba sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Sé que suena loco y descabellado todo lo que creas, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto –

- Suenas como si ya no te importara todo lo que sucedió con tu familia –

- ¡No es que no me importe!, pero creo que he sido el único que se ha atormentado por años con los problemas de la familia y con lo de mi padre mientras todos siguen sus vidas como si nada, solo quería recuperar esa felicidad –

- Pero amigo, ¿Por qué de todas las chicas tenía que ser ella?-

- Si tan solo la conocieras como yo, podrías entenderlo, me preguntaba lo mismo todos los días que me tocaba toparme con ella, soportar su ego y sus malas bromas hacia mí, pero dentro de todo eso hay mucho más…- Mako se refería a ella con un rostro de enamorado.

- Vaya, realmente te ha dejado flechado –

- Sé que me estoy volviendo loco con todo esto y que para ti debo parecer un demente pero no puedo hacer nada –

- No creo que estés loco, pero no sé qué piensas hacer cuando toda la verdad se sepa. No puedes estar con ella por siempre y fingir como si nada, Mako la mandaste a investigar por caso policial, es algo serio –

- Fui un completo imbécil, lo sé –

- Tendrás que decirle la verdad Mako…-

- ¿Cómo?, ¡Hola Korra! ¿Sabes?, creía que eras la amante de mi padre y te odiaba y te mande a investigar con un amigo policía todos tus datos, también te espié en tu departamento y en tu trabajo como un psicópata que terminó queriéndote, pero no fue tan malo, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Mako, sarcásticamente.

Hasook levantó una ceja.

- Está bien, es algo precipitado contarle la verdad cuando quieres conservarla…-

- Tampoco quiero mentirle, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderle –

- Debes hacer lo que crees correcto amigo, de todas formas, me agrada verte así –

Hasook se retiró, dejando a Mako sumiso en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Mientras en Agni Kai.<p>

Opal, Jinora y Korra montaban las mesas para recibir a los clientes.

- No puedo creer que Bolin aún no pueda ser claro con lo que siente, me dice que le gusto pero que también le gusta Eska…- Le contaba la ojiverde a su fiel amiga Jinora.

- Los hombres son muy complicados – Concluyó la menor del grupo.

- ¿Existirá un día en que no se dediquen a cuchichear mientras trabajan? – Se metió Tanho en la conversación.

- Todo porque tú no tienes con quien hablar – Se defendió Jinora.

- ¡Claro que sí!, ¿Verdad Korro? – Bromeó el chico de la barra.

- Idiota – Le respondió la ojiazul.

- ¿Ven?, tenemos una linda relación –

- Tanho deberías buscarte una novia – Le aconsejó Opal.

- No creo que exista alguien con tan mal gusto – Korra se integró a la conversación.

- Quizás no le gusten las chicas, no lo presionen – Se bufó Jinora.

Todas se rieron menos el imputado.

- Muy gracioso, pero esta demás decir que tengo una enorme popularidad con las mujeres guapas, diferente es que ustedes me sacan de quicio – Se defendió el bartender.

- Bueno, no nací para complacerte en todo niño bonito – Le dijo la morena.

- Mejor sigan trabajando, a Tarrlok no le gusta que pierdan su tiempo –

- Que pesado es – Dijo Jinora.

- Ignóralo – Korra no podía ocultar su enorme felicidad.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- Opal sospechaba.

- Nada, ¿Por qué?-

- Estás tarareando canciones de amor mientras ordenas, es extraño…- Luego la ojiverde reaccionó - ¡No me digas que ya estás de novia con el hermano de Bolin! –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Korra simplemente no entendía lo entrometida que era Opal.

- ¡Que romántico!- Exclamó Jinora, tomándose ambas manos.

- Espíritus, Jinora ya tiene a Kai como novio, Korra a Mako y yo me estoy quedando atrás…- Opal se agarró sus mechas mientras comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Un momento, no te he confirmado que estoy de novia con Mako…-

- ¡Pero no me lo has negado tampoco! –

Bolin apareció repentinamente por la puerta del local.

- Hola – Saludó el maestro tierra.

- ¡Bolin! – Opal lo abrazó, causando un leve color rojo en las mejillas del ojiverde.

Korra lo observó incrédula, aún no podía olvidarse de lo que había presenciado en el baño de los camarines.

- ¿Sucede algo Korra?, ¿Estás celosa? – Preguntó el molesto Tanho.

- Claro que no, además, no es asunto tuyo lo que me suceda – Korra dirigió su mirada hacia Bolin y Opal - ¿Y ustedes están juntos? –

- Sí – Contestó Opal.

- No – Contestó Bolin al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante ambos se miraron de reojo, claramente había un desacuerdo entre ellos.

- Ouch – Lanzó Tanho, percatándose de la situación.

- No entiendo…- Korra se cruzó de brazos.

- Es bastante claro querida Korro, nuestro amigo Bolin no sabe lo que quiere – Dijo Tanho sin escrúpulos.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!- La castaña le golpeó el brazo, provocando un leve gemido por parte del ojiazul.

- Bolin me has dicho que sí teníamos algo, claro no somos novios pero…- Le reclamó Opal al maestro tierra.

- Opal, no creo que debamos discutir esto en público –

- Vamos a los camarines entonces, te he extrañado mucho – Lo agarró del brazo y prácticamente lo lanzó hacia su destino.

- No comprendo a esos dos – Korra suspiró algo estresada.

- No hay nada que comprender, a Bolin le gusta jugar – Le explicó el chico de la barra.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?, es bastante feo que los hombres jueguen con dos mujeres – Intervino Jinora.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – Tanho se cansaba constantemente de sus compañeras de trabajo.

- ¡Que odioso eres! – Los instintos asesinos de Jinora se hacían presentes.

- ¿Dónde está Bolin? – Preguntó Eska, quien apareció súbitamente.

Los tres se quedaron mudos, mostrando trágicas expresiones en sus rostros.

- Y dicen que la rara soy yo…- La chica de hielo comenzó a buscar por todas partes.

- ¡Espera! – La detuvo Korra antes que abriera la puerta de los camarines.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Acaban de llegar los comensales, si no los atiendes Tarrlok va a enfadarse…- La castaña aprovechó la reciente llegada de los clientes para salvar el trasero de su amigo Bolin.

- Bien…más vale que tengas razón – Eska se rinde y le obedece a su compañera.

- ¡Uf! – Exclamó Korra, más calmada.

- Que boba eres – Le regañó Tanho mientras limpiaba sus vasos.

Sacando partido de la distracción de Eska, Korra corrió hacia los camarines y abrió un poco la puerta.

- Te voy a matar Bolin, si es que Eska no te mata primero y me mata a mí. No vuelvo a salvarte – Le susurró para que nadie más escuchara.

- Gracias amiga – Respondió el ojiverde con el rostro lleno de lápiz labial.

¿Podrá Bolín algún día decidirse entre Eska y Opal?, ni el mismo lo sabía. Mientras Korra tendría que lidiar con la culpa de cubrirle las travesuras a su amigo, que para vista de todos, no acabaría nada bien.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Como pueden ver, aquí se dan vuelta los roles y Bolin es el casanova XD la verdad no sé si lo haré quedarse con una de las dos, estoy en eso. De antemano les agradezco por su valioso tiempo, gracias totales.<p>

Que tengan un maravilloso día :3

Saludos.


	9. Derrumbe

**Mi mejor némesis**

Hola, cada vez queda menos, la verdad aún no lo termino pero no contemplo más de trece episodios. Estoy algo decepcionada del nuevo capítulo, solo eso comentaré acerca de LOK no quiero dar Spoilers a quien no lo haya visto.

Basta de blabla, vamos con el fic :D...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Nueve: Derrumbe.<strong>

Mako y Korra ya cumplían un mes de noviazgo, cada vez más cercanos. Les era muy difícil separarse, así que él se mudó a su apartamento y comenzaron a convivir. A menudo recibían visitas de Bolin quien ya se había enterado de la relación entre su hermano y su amiga. Todas las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar Mako la esperaba con un delicioso desayuno preparado por él, luego se duchaban juntos. Era una vida de ensueño para ambos.

Ese mismo día Bolin iba a visitarlos, ya camino al departamento se encontró con una no muy oportuna Asami.

- ¡Bolin!, ¿Cómo estás? – Ella parecía haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido con su hermano mayor.

- Bien gracias, ¿Tu cómo estás?-

- Bastante bien, ¿A dónde vas con tanta comida?- La chica se fijó en la enorme bolsa que traía el ojiverde.

- Iré a ver a mi hermano a su departamento…- Al notar que había hablado más de la cuenta, se calló repentinamente.

Asami comenzó a sospechar.

- ¿No que viven juntos?, ¿O ya no vive en tu casa? –

- Eh…algo así, ¡Oh por dios mira la hora!, estoy muy atrasado – Bolin observó su muñeca que no tenía ningún reloj.

Ella alzó su ceja aún más desconfiada.

- Bueno Asami, debo irme, ¡Hasta pronto!- Aceleró el paso.

- Esto no me da buena espina…- Asami se decidió a seguirlo cautelosa para no ser descubierta.

Lo siguió hasta los apartamentos, cuando lo vio ingresar no dudó en acercarse.

- ¿Señorita a dónde va?- El recepcionista trató de llamar su atención y detenerla, pero ella simplemente avanzo - ¡No puede ingresar sin identificarse! – Corrió detrás de ella, llevando todo el escándalo hacia el ascensor.

- ¡Lo siento señor!- Asami cerró la puerta antes de que el entrara.

- ¡Mujeres!, creen que por ser bonitas pueden hacer eso – Ya rendido, el conserje decidió volver a su puesto de trabajo.

Asami alcanzó a ver como Bolin se acercaba a una de las puertas, al descubrir quien estaba dentro sintió como su corazón se apretada.

- ¡Bolin!- Korra lo abrazó.

- Viniste hermano – Mako también salió a saludarlo.

- Hola chicos…-

- ¡No puedo creerlo Mako!- Asami salió gritando sin escrúpulos, tomando la atención de todos.

Se acercó al departamento y entró descaradamente para apuntar a su ex novio con su dedo índice.

- Eres lo peor, ¿Cómo puedes estar viviendo con la amante de tu padre? –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Bolin y Korra al unísono, sorprendidos.

- ¡Cállate Asami!- Le gritó Mako, furioso.

- ¡No!, dime Asami, ¿Por qué has dicho eso?- Korra no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Y te haces la desentendida?, ¡Que descaro!, primero jugaste con el pobre señor San y ahora con su hijo y no te parece suficiente, de seguro ahora vas por Bolin…-

-¡No sé de qué demonios me están hablando!- La castaña comenzó a perder la paciencia.

- San es el padre de Mako, y tu mantuviste una relación con el… ¡Nosotros los vimos muy acaramelados hace un tiempo atrás! –

- ¿Tu padre?, ¿Me viste con San? – Le preguntó Korra a Mako.

- Si…estaban abrazados – El detective bajó la mirada.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Bolín no podía creerlo.

- El otro día encontré una fotografía de el en un álbum de fotos, las cuentas de mi padre tenían tu nombre y lo escuché hablar sobre ti más de una vez…- Trató de explicarle el ojidorado, muy inquieto.

- Mako estuvo investigándote, ahora encuentro inaudito que haya decidido jugar a la parejita contigo – Agregó Asami, muy molesta.

- ¿Investigándome?- Los ojos de Korra se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Korra por favor, déjame explicarte todo te juro que lo entenderás…- Mako trató de abrazarla pero ella lo empujó.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡Estás demente! – Ella retrocedió, furiosa.

- ¿Por qué razón te enfadas?, ¡Tú también tienes la culpa! – Asami seguía atacándola.

- ¡Basta! – Le gritó Bolin a la pelinegra – Korra, por favor di que no es cierto -

- Lárguense de mi casa, ¡Ahora! – Dijo la castaña con rabia.

Mako le hizo una señal a Bolin para que se retirara y se llevara a la impertinente Asami con él. Necesitaba estar a solas con Korra. Su hermano menor asintió y salieron del departamento.

- Por eso me odiabas tanto al principio…- Asumió la morena, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Korra…eso ya no me importa, yo te quiero…-

- ¿No puedes verlo?, lo único que sientes por mí es obsesión, tú no estás bien de la cabeza…solo fui un capricho para ti –

- Eres más que eso, dormimos juntos y decidí tener algo serio contigo, ¿Por qué serías un capricho? –

- Bueno, ya tuviste lo que querías…ahora lárgate -

- ¡No me pienso ir!, no puedo estar sin ti Korra, entiéndelo –

- ¿Me deseas?- Se le acercó y colocó las manos del detective sobre su cuerpo – Tómame hasta que te canses y te aburras de mí, hasta que puedas saciar tu enferma obsesión y me dejes en paz de una vez por todas –

- ¡Basta!, ¡Deja de decir esas estupideces! – Mako la zamarreó, cansado del trato de la morena.

- ¡Entonces lárgate!, ¡Vete y no regreses nunca más porque no quiero volver a ver tu rostro! – Le gritó entre su llanto, empujándolo hacia afuera.

Un gran portazo se escuchó en todo el pasillo, Korra le cerró la puerta en el rostro, cayendo al suelo rendida por la tristeza.

Mako rosó aquella puerta una vez más con la palma de su mano, hasta que decidió irse. Asami ya había abandonado el lugar, así que su hermano Bolin lo esperaba afuera.

- Mako…- Bolin trató de seguir buscando explicaciones, pero el ojidorado no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

Se subieron a la moto y se encaminaron hacia su hogar.

* * *

><p>Al rato ambos llegaron a la casa, Mako entró sin disposición a saludar ignorando por completo a su Madre y su abuela quienes quedaron muy preocupadas. Desde la sala se escuchaban fuertes golpes, el detective destruía todo lo que estaba en su habitación.<p>

- ¡Por los espíritus!– Exclamó la abuela Yin, bastante afectada por lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- Le preguntó Nadia a su hijo menor.

- Es algo difícil de contar – Bolin se veía muy triste.

- Si eso tiene a tu hermano de esa forma necesito que me lo digas – Le exigió su madre.

- Ha terminado con Korra…-

- ¡Pobre de mí Mako! - Dijo Yin.

- Eso no es todo, madre esto es muy delicado y quizás lo que estoy a punto de decirte sea muy doloroso para ti y para la abuela…-

- ¡Hazlo! – Insistió Nadia.

- Tomen asiento –

Los tres se sentaron para conversar.

- Bien, Mako descubrió que nuestro padre tenía una amante antes de morir, y que se trataba de Korra…-

- ¿Cómo? – La abuela Yin quedó perpleja.

- Yo también estoy sorprendido y muy afectado, pero Mako al parecer se enamoró de ella y cuando Korra descubrió que él la estaba siguiendo terminó con su noviazgo –

- ¡Imposible! – Yin comenzó a llorar.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Nadia.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Bolin no entendía por qué a su madre no parecía afectarle.

- Korra no es la amante de San…- Se levantó - ¡Necesito hablar con Mako ahora!...-

- Ahora estoy más confundido – Le dijo el ojiverde a su abuela.

Nadia subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hijo mayor. Sin miedo alguno abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con un hombre recostado en el suelo y una habitación casi destruida. Cuando Mako notó la presencia de su madre secó sus lágrimas rápidamente.

- ¿Terminaste? – Le preguntó ella, observando el desorden.

- Déjame solo mamá, por favor-

- Tu hermano me ha contado lo sucedido, es por eso que necesito que vengas conmigo…hay algo de tu padre que debes saber –

Mako se levantó y decidió seguirla. Ella lo llevó hasta el ático donde guardaban un montón de cosas antiguas, entre ellas el diario de su esposo San.

- Toma, lo encontré cuando ordenaba en la casa y pude enterarme de muchas cosas, debes leerlo… – Se lo entregó en sus manos y se retiró.

El ojidorado se quedó observando aquel libro unos instantes, tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar ahí dentro. Luego se acomodó en una caja y se puso a leerlo.

"_Hoy sentí como si una parte de mi desapareciera, mi mejor amigo Tonraq y su esposa Senna murieron en un trágico accidente. Mañana tendrán su funeral e iré a despedirme de ellos. Estoy decidido a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi amigo de hacerme cargo de su pequeña hija Korra, una niña llena de vida y muy tierna que ha quedado destruida ante la reciente perdida de sus padres. No quiero contárselo a mi esposa porque últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas en nuestro matrimonio y no quiero empeorar más las cosas. Sé que algún día podré contarle la verdad a mi familia, por el momento a Korra no le faltará nada y trataré de ser un padre para ella". _

"_Mi hijo Mako ha estado muy distante, creo que ha perdido su afecto por mí y no sé cómo hacer para volver a tener la misma relación de antes. Me gustaría que tan solo me escuchara pero siempre me evita. Solo espero que sepa lo orgulloso que estoy si es que no llego a decírselo"._

Los ojos de Mako se humedecieron, simplemente impactado ante lo que estaba leyendo. Entre esas hojas se encontraba una foto de la pequeña Korra, también otra donde estaba junto a sus amigos Senna y Tonraq. Guardó los papeles y bajó hacia la sala para hablar con su madre.

Nadia lo abrazó, porque en el fondo sabía que él lo necesitaba.

- Soy un imbécil, madre -

- Yo también pensé cosas horribles de San, pero luego de leer todo lo pude comprender…- Nadia secó las lágrimas de su hijo – Korra quedó huérfana muy pequeña y San se encargó de ella mientras estaba en el orfanato, fue su tutor hasta que dejó este mundo –

- Y yo fui tan injusto con el…- Mako se ahogaba en su pena.

- Hijo, eso no cambia lo que su padre sentía por ustedes dos –

- Debo hablar con Korra - Tomó su casco y salió de su casa.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Korra.<p>

Ella estaba en su cuarto, recostada en su cama mientras llenaba su almohada de lágrimas. No entendía como Mako había sido capaz de pensar algo así de ella.

De repente tocaron su puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- Se asomó hacia la entrada.

- Soy yo, Tarrlok, tu jefe…necesito que abras por favor -

¿Tarrlok?, se preguntó ella. Dudo en un principio en abrir aquella puerta, pero no quería perder su trabajo y empeorar la situación.

- Hola – Le sonríe. No tardó en notar la enorme tristeza que se apreciaba en el rostro de la morena.

- Hola, ¿Necesitas algo? –

- Al parecer tú necesitas algo de compañía – Entró a su departamento.

- No creo que sea el…- Su jefe la interrumpe.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudar?, dime lo que quieres, no soporto verte así –

- Lamento decir que no hay nada que puedas hacer, a menos que me puedas regresara mis padres o tuvieras una máquina del tiempo para evitar cometer tantos errores –

- Créeme que si existiera te la compraría, por ti no hay costo ni precio que se interponga –

- Se trata de algo más que dinero, Tarrlok –

- ¿Estás así por ese chico verdad?, ¿Te ha hecho daño?-

Korra agachó la mirada, al parecer Tarrlok había adivinado.

- Ya no importa –

- Claro que importa, desperdiciaste de tu valioso tiempo junto a un pobre diablo que no puede complacerte ni hacerte feliz…Korra, ¿Qué podría entregarte un simple policía? –

Korra se quedó en silencio, mientras las lágrimas no cesaban.

- Ven, siéntate – Tarrlok la guio hacia un sillón y la hizo acomodarse, luego fue por una taza de té helado y se la llevó.

- Agradezco que insistas en ayudarme, pero creo que quiero estar sola…-

- No pienso dejarte sola, Korra, tu sabes lo que siento por ti y jamás me daré por vencido contigo – El hombre de cabello largo tomó repentinamente la mano de la castaña.

- Lo sé…-

- Si tan solo te dieras cuenta que yo soy el hombre que necesitas – Acarició su rostro – Yo puedo darte todo lo que tu desees, autos, casas enormes, viajes, felicidad, lo que se te venga en mente puedo conseguírtelo con tan solo tener al menos cinco segundos de tu atención y que estés feliz –

Tarrlok no aguantó más y la besó, abalanzándose sobre ella para no dejarle escapatoria. Korra se sorprendió por el impulso, lo que no la dejaba reaccionar.

Cuando ya necesitaba detenerlo, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que lanzar la taza de té sobre el traje de su jefe.

- ¡Lo lamento!, no fue con intención – Korra se hizo la inocente.

- No te preocupes – Tarrlok se quitó la parte de arriba quedando su torso desnudo, puedo quitarlo, soy maestro agua.

**¡Toc Toc!**

Inesperadamente golpearon a la puerta, Korra temía lo peor. Así que Tarrlok se acercó para ver de quien se trataba.

- Ha, eres tú - Tarrlok observó a Mako con un rostro triunfador.

Mako quedó perplejo al notar que estaba semidesnudo.

- ¿Dónde está Korra? –

- Ella no quiere verte, como ves, está muy ocupada conmigo –

- ¡Muévete!, necesito verla…- Mako lo empujó furioso.

Korra se levantó del sofá, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Que impertinente eres, ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? – El jefe de Korra tramaba algo.

- ¿Qué haces Korra?, ¿Por qué estás con él y más encima casi desnudo?- Le preguntó el pelinegro, impetuoso.

- Eso ya no es asunto tuyo – Le dijo ella, cortante.

- No me digas que estuviste con él, por favor…-

Pero ella guardó silencio, sembrando la duda en el detective.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de entregarte todas tus pertenencias así Korra no tiene que verte más – Tarrlok seguía provocándolo.

- Lárgate Mako – Fue lo último que le dijo la castaña.

El ojidorado resopló rendido ante esas palabras.

- Si es eso lo que deseas, bien…- Mako cerró fuertemente la puerta del apartamento. Siendo el causante de que Korra rompiera en llanto, otra vez.

- Korra, lamento haber inventado eso, pero él no te merece y es mejor que te alejes de él –

- Esta bien… ¿Puedes dejarme sola?, lo lamento Tarrlok, pero de verdad no me siento bien y lo que menos deseo ahora es compañía –

- Como gustes, pero lo único que te pido es que reconsideres mi oferta…- Le dijo antes de salir.

La castaña sacó su saco de box y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente, descargando su ira y su enorme desconsuelo. No podía entender como su día había pasado de ser el mismo cielo a un infierno interminable, tenía que olvidar a Mako, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y ese era su mayor dilema.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡No me odien!, todo es parte del espectáculo jajaja. Gracias por sus constantes reviews trato de estar atenta a todos y responder a debido tiempo :) a mi tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes pero mi imaginación es malvada :C<p>

_Gracias totales._

Saludos :3


	10. Un año después

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola Queridísimos!, como dije...aquí un nuevo episodio :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez: Un año después.<strong>

***Narración por Mako***

Ha pasado un año desde que no la vi nunca más, desearía viajar al pasado y cambiar tantos errores que cometí, entre ellos guardar silencio. Hoy viajo desde la Isla Ember a ver a mi familia, ya ha pasado un largo tiempo de que no me reúno con ellos desde que me trasladaron. Al fin podré regresar a mi viejo trabajo en Ciudad República y retomar lo que dejé pendiente. Hubiera deseado un viaje más cómodo cerca de la ventana para reflexionar un poco, pero necesitaba un pasaje con anterioridad.

Quizás creerán que estoy loco, pero nunca dejé de pensar en Korra, ningún instante quedó intacto. Jamás en mi corta vida pensé que esto me descarrilaría de mi foco principal. Creí que ser el tipo frío me haría la existencia más rápida y fácil, pero fue otro error en la lista. Ella me adormece, me desprende de todos mis principios y creencias, son tantas las cosas que provoca en mí que jamás podría acabar de nombrarlas. Le escribí muchas cartas, pero jamás recibí respuesta, si tan solo hubiera leído un "Disculpa aceptada" mi vida hubiera tomado un rumbo perfecto y todos mis problemas se detendrían. Fui tan ingenuo en todos los aspectos, me dejé llevar por un par de cosas y me confié en mis habilidades de detective y al mismo tiempo, le fallé a mi padre, a mi familia y a Korra. No culpo a Asami por lo que hizo, creo que muy en el fondo lo nuestro fue tan perfecto que jamás lo valoré ni conocí el sufrimiento, casi cuadrado como algo de costumbre, eso fue lo de nosotros.

Es tan difícil dejar ir a la persona que amas, sobre todo cuando las cosas ocurren sobre tu voluntad. Creo que me sería más fácil dejar el alcohol que a ella, que por cierto cada vez me vuelvo más esclavo insaciable de la tóxica bebida, sin saber por qué, cada vez que la consumo me recuerda a ella.

***Fin Narración***

El tren llegó a la estación de Ciudad República, Mako tomó su equipaje y caminó hasta encontrarse con su hermano Bolin, su Madre y su Abuela.

- ¡Has vuelto! – Nadia lo abrazó emocionada.

Los demás también se unieron al abrazo.

- Se me hizo eterna la espera hermano, ni te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañamos –

- Pero he regresado – Mako les sonrió, satisfecho de ver a su querida familia.

* * *

><p>Una hora después…<p>

Bolin ayuda a Mako a desempacar en su vieja habitación mientras se ponen al día.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Aún no te decides entre Opal y Eska? – Preguntó el ojidorado exhausto.

- Es complicado, ambas tienen cosas que me gustan…desearía juntarles y crear una sola mujer – A Bolin se le caía la saliva imaginando su loca creación.

- ¡Tienes que decidir!-

- ¿No puedo quedarme con las dos? – Preguntó Bolin de manera inocente.

Su hermano mayor resopló, estaba muy cansado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como en casa, era una grata sensación.

- Me agrada que todo siga igual, aunque suene descabellado –

- ¿Y tú que me cuentas de tu trabajo en la isla Ember?-

- Nada interesante, no me fui por tanto tiempo. Atrapar criminales, correr, investigar…- Mako no perdía su toque para contar historias.

- ¿Conociste a alguna chica Emberiana? – El maestro tierra lo codeó para molestarlo.

- No tenía tiempo para gastarlo en citas – Respondió en seco. Luego se atrevió a preguntar – Por cierto, ¿No has sabido nada de Korra?...-

- Lo último que supe de ella era que le estaba ofreciendo su departamento a Opal. Entre nosotros aún no aclaramos las cosas desde…ya sabes, el incidente con Asami -

- ¿Se va a mudar?, ¿Dónde? –

- No tengo idea, pero Opal tenía que ir a visitarla para revisar el lugar, parecía muy interesada cuando me lo comentó…-

- Tengo que ir a verla – Dijo el pelinegro, decidido.

- Hermano, no sé si sea buena idea, no pretendas que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos –

- No me importa cómo me reciba, solo quiero verla…- Tomó su casco y salió rápidamente dejando a Bolin muy preocupado.

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Korra.<p>

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en un año, entre ellas el cambio de aspecto en la castaña, quien ahora mantenía su cabello corto y vestía algo más elegante.

- ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó la morena, esperando una respuesta positiva.

- Esta bien Korra, me agrada creo que me lo quedo – Opal le contestó lo que esperaba.

- Muy bien, tenemos un trato entonces –

- Así es – Ambas se dieron la mano.

- No te arrepentirás –

- Lo sé, dime algo…-

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la ojiazul.

- ¿Por qué pusiste en venta tu departamento? –

- Porque tiene muchos recuerdos…- Respondió con la voz gruesa.

- Ya veo…- Opal había comprendido a la perfección.

- ¿Y qué tal tú y Bolin?-

- No lo sé Korra, creo que estoy en un círculo vicioso –

- Lo lamento –

- Yo lo lamento, he sido muy infantil contigo, de verdad Korra quiero que sepas que tienes una amiga en quien confiar…- Opal tomó su mano en forma de apoyo, realmente se sentía mal por sus actos.

- Está bien Opal, todos cometemos errores…-

- Pero no todos están dispuestos a perdonar –

Aquellas palabras, ¿Perdonar?, ¿Por qué nunca pudo perdonar a Mako por todo lo ocurrido? Se sentía un poco culpable a pesar de todo.

_**¡Toc Toc!**_

Golpearon a la puerta, cada vez que esto ocurría el corazón de Korra se apretaba contrayéndose y despertando cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, siempre con la pequeña ilusión de que fuera el detective quien venía por ella. Quizás era demasiado tarde para esa expectativa.

Su mano tocó la manilla y se entregó a lo inesperado. Sus ojos se calvaron en la cálida mirada del ojidorado, contuvo el llanto y respiró profundo para hacerse la dura.

- Hola Mako, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Trató de hablar con naturalidad.

Opal presentía que era el momento de partir y se despidió en breve, para dejarlos solos.

- ¿Puedo pasar?-

- Claro…-

El detective volvió a pisar ese lugar, tan lleno de alusión. Pero algo lo hacía sentir como un extraño visitando un nuevo continente, ella se mantenía distante, él no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo hermosa que estaba. Su aspecto maduro le inspiraba un delirio, un arranque de pasión que ni el mismo se podía explicar.

- ¿Qué es de tu vida? – Preguntó él, para romper la tensión.

- Como ves, estoy vendiendo mi departamento, trato de seguir adelante y dejar todo lo malo atrás –

- ¿Eso me incluye también? –

- Mako, no empieces por favor-

- No, voy a empezar porque esperé más de cinco meses para poder obtener una respuesta tuya y jamás la tuve - El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente, de a poco fue acorralándola contra la vil e impertinente pared.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿No te bastó con lo que ya me hiciste?-

- Insúltame, dime lo que quieras, si deseas golpéame…pero no me impidas amarte…- Mako besó tiernamente su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja.

- Mako yo…- Pero le fue imposible, las vivas caricias del pelinegro sobre su piel solo le provocó más deseo de tenerlo a su lado.

- Te amo Korra…- La besó licencioso, tomándola por la cintura.

Ella le correspondió, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Desabrochó cuidadosa la camisa de Mako para acariciar sus tan ansiados pectorales. El ojidorado se acercó más a Korra y tomó una de sus piernas sujetándola desde su muslo. Cómo extrañaba Mako aquel contacto entre ellos, sentía su cálida respiración sobre sus labios, había pasado demasiado tiempo y sus ansias eran inmensas. Fue disimuladamente bajando sus manos para tratar de quitar su parte de arriba, pero fue detenido.

- Hay algo que debo decirte – Korra interrumpió aquel momento.

- ¿De verdad quieres parar esto?- El insistía, besando su cuello.

- ¡Basta! – Lo empujó.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Korra?-

- ¡Estoy casada!- Le gritó.

¿Casada?, ¿Había escuchado bien?

Mako se cubrió el rostro, sentía como una fría corriente pasaba por su espalda. Su mirada entristeció y sus ojos se nublaron, se volteó y apoyó un brazo en la pared, la ira se apoderaba de sus acciones. La mirada de Korra se encendió al ver como una enorme llama nació de la mano del pelinegro, hacia ningún lado, pero demostraba lo enfadado que se encontraba.

- ¿Por qué Korra?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- La tomó de los hombros.

- Mako suéltame…-

- No me digas que te casaste con el imbécil de Tarrlok…por favor –

Pero el silencio de la morena hablaba de más.

- ¡Respóndeme!-

- Si, me casé con Tarrlok –

- ¿Estás loca?, ¿Tan rápido cambiaste de parecer?, creí que él era un cretino para ti –

- Al menos él no me acusó de acostarme con su padre…-

- Sé que lo que hice fue horrible y no merezco tu perdón, pero este fue el peor castigo que pudiste darme –

La mirada de Korra se humedeció, odiaba tener que mentirle.

- Ya debes irte Mako, debo irme a mi casa y si tardo más Tarrlok se preocupará –

- ¿Y ya hablas de él como si te importara todo lo que el creyera? –

- Es mi esposo –

- Escucha – La tomó por los hombros – Me da igual que él sea tu esposo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?, quiero que te quede bien claro, no me daré por vencido y seguiré luchando por ti. Si tengo que pasar por encima del imbécil de tu jefecito lo haré, porque sé que en el fondo soy yo a quien amas, lo sé porque no te acordaste de tu esposo cuando me besaste – Le advirtió, muy confiado de sus palabras.

Ella giró el rostro, se moría de ganas de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, de besarlo, pero no podía.

- Deja cerrado cuando salgas - Korra tomó sus pertenencias y se fue del apartamento.

* * *

><p>Más tarde.<p>

Korra llegó a su nuevo hogar, una inmensa mansión ubicada en Ciudad República. Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, pero no podía imaginar con lo que se iba a encontrar.

- ¿Es enserio?- La castaña miró incrédula a Tarrlok, su marido acostado junto a otra mujer en su cama.

El hombre de largas colas ni siquiera mostró preocupación alguna al notar que su esposa lo había descubierto con su amante.

- ¿Qué esperas Korra?, no puedo esperar toda la vida a que MI ESPOSA – Resaltó – Se quiera acostar conmigo, soy un hombre y tengo necesidades, por suerte Ginger está para eso –

- Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no me dejas libre y te quedas con tu amante para siempre? –

- ¿Y dejar que te vayas con esa rata? – Refiriéndose a Mako- Jamás, nosotros hicimos un trato –

- Tú lo has dicho, ¡Un trato!, jamás me case contigo porque quería, fue porque tú me chantajeaste –

- Odio las discusiones matrimoniales – Ginger se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata (La cual era de Korra) – Llámame cuando quieras – Besó en la mejilla a Tarrlok y se fue al baño a vestir.

- Que egoísta eres cariño – Tarrlok se levantó de la cama y le tomó la mano - ¿No recuerdas que todo lo que hicimos fue para salvar el patrimonio de tu familia? –

- Es la única razón por la que tuve que hacerlo, pero que te quede claro, ¡Jamás me podría enamorar de alguien como tú! –

**¡PLAF!**

Una fuerte bofetada del hombre silenció a la castaña.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees?, gracias a mi dinero pudiste recuperar lo que te correspondía de tu familia, ¡Lo que el gobierno quería quitarte porque jamás te lo hubieran dado si fueras la misma huérfana de antes!, accediste a todo lo que te pedí, y sé que aprenderás amarme algún día –

- Lo intenté, y aunque te duela – Korra se acarició su irritada mejilla – Mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Mako…-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Se lanzó a reír – Que ingenua eres querida, de seguro el ya encontró otra mujer y tú ya no le importas, de lo contrario ya habría regresado por ti –

Ella guardó silencio, recordando lo que había pasado hace algunas horas con el maestro fuego.

- Tú podrías hacer lo mismo y dejarme en paz –

- Llegaste llorando a mi oficina, que perderías todo, yo solo te quise ayudar y tu accediste…no tenías nada que perder –

- ¡Ya no me interesa!, no quiero seguir con esta mentira y si tengo que renunciar a los terrenos de mi padre que quedaron desamparados tendré que hacerlo –

- Preciosa, sé que estás frustrada, pero solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más y te prometo que todo entre nosotros estará bien - Tarrlok acarició sus labios con uno de sus dedos, deseando besarlos.

- Escucha bien, porque no volveré a repetirlo – Se le acercó – Jamás seré tuya, pase lo que pase – Le dijo en modo desafiante, despertando la ira de su esposo.

El hombre apretó sus puños, aguantando cometer alguna locura, la dejó irse sin decir más nada, envuelto en rabia pensando que solo él podría ganar esta guerra.

* * *

><p>En la sede de policía de Ciudad República.<p>

- Es realmente bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros Mako - Le recibió su jefa, Lin Beifong, con bastante afecto.

- Para mí es un honor trabajar con ustedes nuevamente –

- Bienvenido – Lo saludó su viejo amigo Hasook.

- Has llegado justo para un caso de gran importancia, necesitamos al mejor personal – Lin le entregó una carpeta.

- ¿De qué se trata?-

- Su nombre es Tarrlok, mis hombres lo han estado investigando un par de meses atrás, fuertes pruebas indican que se trataría de un mafioso que trafica y lucra con venta de sustancias ilícitas-

- No puede ser, él tiene un bar…-

- Cuando hablo de sustancias, me refiero a elementos tóxicos y dañinos, prohibidos en esta región –

- Maldito infeliz, sabía que no había nada bueno en él –

- ¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó la Chief, sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que sí –

- Necesitamos detenerlo, deben ir a su casa para traerlo a la sede y luego se realizará un juicio, todas las pruebas señalan que es culpable, pero el juez tendrá la última palabra –

- Hasook y yo nos encargaremos –

- Enviaré refuerzos para cubrir sus espaldas, en caso de que la cosa se ponga fea-

- Gracias Chief – Dijeron ambos.

* * *

><p>Minutos después.<p>

Ambos se fueron en sus motos hacia la casa de Tarrlok, asombrados ante su enorme tamaño y lujosas características. Ahí el maestro fuego pudo apreciar mejor el nuevo hogar de su amada Korra.

Hasook se asomó hacia la puerta y la golpeó cordialmente para no levantar sospechas. Fue atendido de inmediato por una mucama de apariencia mayor, sin entender nada lo dejó pasar.

- ¿Dónde está Tarrlok? – Preguntó seriamente Mako.

- En su oficina – Contestó asustada la pobre anciana.

Los policías acudieron a la escalera para llegar a una enorme sala, al fondo de esta se encontraba el culpable sentado en su escritorio acompañado de dos e intimidantes hombres.

- Hay una orden de arresto contra ti, entrégate por las buenas y nadie saldrá herido – Le advirtió Hasook, en posición de pelea.

Tarrlok no podía creer que Mako ya estaba de regreso.

- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Tarrlok en un tono agresivo.

- He regresado, ¿Por qué?, ¿Tienes miedo?-

- ¡Se suponía que estarías muy lejos! –

- Eso ya fue, lo que importa es que estás en grabes problemas –

- No creo que mis amigos estén de acuerdo con que me arresten – Tarrlok miró a ambos hombres que permanecían de espalda, al voltear Mako cambió drásticamente su expresión.

- ¡Ustedes fueron los que me atacaron! – El ojidorado apuntó a Zaheer y Ghazan.

- Con que todo fue tan solo un plan de este tipo – Concluyó Hasook.

- Ni piensen que se llevarán a nuestro jefecito – Se interpuso Ghazan.

- No te preocupes, tú puedes acompañarlo en su celda – Se bufó Hasook.

El lugar se llenó de policías, rodeando por completo a Tarrlok y sus dos hombres. Lo sujetaron con las sogas de metal para inmovilizarlo junto a Zaheer y Ghazan.

- A estos dos también llévenselos por atacar a un policía y por ser cómplices de este delincuente – Les indicó Mako a los demás.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Korra entró asustada al ver tantos policías y encontrar a Mako involucrado.

- ¡Korra! – El pelinegro se acercó hacia ella preocupado.

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué se están llevando a mi esposo? –

- Su esposo – Le contestó un oficial – tiene cargos por tráfico de sustancias ilícitas, ¿De dónde crees que saca tanto dinero? –

La morena quedó estupefacta.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero tu como su esposa debes declarar y quizás quedar bajo supervisión – Se metió Hasook.

- ¿Bajo supervisión?-

- Si, no sabemos cuál es tu nivel de complicidad hacia él, si no has hecho nada debes quedarte tranquila –

- ¿Es una broma verdad?- Le preguntó Korra a Mako.

- Yo te supervisaré, necesito que seas honesta conmigo – Le respondió el pelinegro.

- Mako, tu sabes que yo jamás confabularía con el…- Le aseguró la castaña.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, yo te creo – El tenía deseos de abrazarla en ese mismo instante, pero debía aguantarse.

- ¿Entonces qué pasará conmigo?-

- Puedes venir a mi casa –

- No, no es buena idea…-

- Vamos Korra, ha pasado mucho tiempo –

- No podría mirar a tu madre a los ojos después de todo…-

- Ella de verdad quiere verte, de alguna u otra forma, fuiste como una hija para mi padre – Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven – No puedes quedarte aquí ya que los guardias comenzaran la investigación, y has vendido tu departamento…-

- Si –

Hasook los dejó solos.

- Se me ocurrió una idea, mi padre tenía una pequeña casa cerca de la costa. Puedes quedarte ahí si gustas –

- No es necesario que hagas todo esto Mako, yo puedo buscar un lugar…-

- Déjame hacerlo, por favor-

Korra suspiró, no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma.

- Iré por Naga y mis cosas…- La morena subió a su habitación a empacar.

Mako la esperó afuera, mientras los demás revisaban cada rincón de la casa para buscar más evidencias. Al rato salió ella con un bolso.

- Súbete –

Korra se acomodó en la moto junto a su mascota para que Mako pudiera arrancar.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino, fue un viaje algo largo e incómodo. Ella no parecía preocupada por el arresto de Tarrlok, pero tampoco le agradaba ser relacionada como su cómplice, necesitaba contarle toda la verdad a Mako. Pasaron a dejar a Naga a la casa de Mako, situación de la cual Bolin estaba muy a gusto con Copo de nieve.

* * *

><p>Al rato después llegaron a la casa, era pequeña y acogedora. Un grato y tranquilo ambiente comprendían el lugar.<p>

- ¿Te gusta?-

- Si, es muy linda –

- Korra, quiero que seas sincera conmigo – Mako acomodó su bolso para que pudieran conversar.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?-

- ¿Por qué te casaste con Tarrlok?, ¿De verdad lo amas?-

- No podría amarlo, nunca – Resopló ella, nerviosa – Es una larga historia…-

- Te escucho-

- Luego de que partiste, me llegó una correspondencia a mi casa explicándome que mi tío Unalaq se había quedado con todas las propiedades de mi padre, quien sin saber me las dejó a mi nombre, pero él se encargó de que nadie supiera y se adueñó de ellas. Al enterarme traté de pelear contra él pero fue imposible, el hecho de ser una huérfana que vive sola y trabaja de mesera basta para que no te tomen en cuenta, mientras mi tío es un gran empresario –

- ¿Tu tío permitió que te dejaran en hogar de niños?-

- Nunca le importé, luego de que murieron mis padres perdí todo el contacto con mi familia externa, quería recuperar las hermosas tierras que mi padre cuidó con tanto amor pero necesitaba ayuda. Ahí fue cuando Tarrlok se ofreció ayudarme, me propuso matrimonio, de esa forma podría optar a la herencia y quitarle todo a mi tío, fue difícil pero la increíble influencia de Tarrlok logró ganar el juicio, luego de eso pensando que no te volvería a ver, traté de…enamorarme -

- No puedo creer por todo lo que has pasado –

- Estaba desesperada y muy enfadada por todo lo que me había pasado, incluyendo el tema contigo y tu padre, San siempre fue un gran hombre, como mi padrino nunca dejó que nada me faltara y reemplazó a lo que mi tío Unalaq nunca fue –

- ¿Entonces esas tierras te pertenecen?-

- Si, pero el matrimonio debe durar un tiempo prolongado, ya que sospechan que puede haber sido falso o con intenciones sospechosas –

- Korra, yo puedo ayudar, con tal de evitar que sigas siendo la esposa de ese imbécil –

- Gracias, pero debo salir de esto sola…- Se levantó y terminó de ordenar.

- ¿Te podrás quedar sola esta noche?-

- Si, no te preocupes, se cuidarme –

- Era broma, debo quedarme contigo –

Korra lo miró molesta.

- No es momento para bromas ex chico aburrido –

- Ya lo sabes, te dije que no me rendiría contigo –

- Bien como quieras, pero aún estoy casada – La morena le lanzó una almohada – Así que no intentes nada pervertido conmigo –

Mako le mostró una enorme sonrisa, quizás las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>El fin por ahora, pronto publicaré la continuación ya estoy en las últimas con esta historia. Quiero agradecerles como siempre por sus comentarios son realmente motivadores :)<p>

Que tengan un buen día.

¡Saludos! :3


	11. El Juicio

**Mi mejor némesis**

Hola, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y opiniones siempre son bien recibidas, ya estamos llegando al fin de la semana lo que significa un nuevo cap de Korra *.* así que estoy de buen humor juajuajua, vamos a leer.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este episodio contiene escenas no aptas para mentes puras. Cumplo con avisar como siempre xd**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo Once: El juicio.<strong>

Era un nuevo día en la cabaña de San, dos policías de Ciudad República visitaban aquel lugar con el objetivo de fiscalizar el trabajo de Mako. Golpearon anunciando su autoridad, él detective los reconoció al instante, por lo cual no dudó en acatar las órdenes.

- Buenos días – Saludó el maestro fuego.

- Hemos venido a comprobar que todo esté en orden. La Chief debe reunir todas las pruebas suficientes para que Tarrlok se pudra en la cárcel, por eso, requeriremos de la honestidad de su esposa –

- Ella ha mostrado toda la transparencia ante el asunto, negando en absoluto algún conocimiento o participación en la actividad lucrativa de Tarrlok – Mako la defendía.

Uno de ellos asomó su cabeza para presenciar a una Korra con un vestido bastante ajustado, incitando su atención.

- Es guapa, ten cuidado, las mujeres así abusan de los policías como nosotros seduciéndolos y luego se salen con la suya – Le advirtió el otro agente.

Mako frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso estaba viendo a su Korra de una manera indebida?

- Si claro, estaré al tanto…- Respondió el ojidorado, a fin de cuentas, tenía que fingir.

- Mañana a primera hora debe estar en el juzgado, ningún minuto más – Dijo el policía antes de retirarse.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta, pensativo.

- Quien lo diría, primero me culpan de roba esposos y ahora de traficante – Manifestó Korra con sarcasmo.

- Detesto tu manía de querer recordar siempre lo peor de las personas –

- Lo siento Mako, me voy a replantear eso, ¿Por qué me gusta hacerlo?, ¡Quizás porque la gente ama culparme de todos sus problemas! –

- Está bien, me disculpo contigo por milésima vez pero ya no sigas – Mako ya estaba cansado de su actitud.

- Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras, ¿Pero eso cambia en algo las cosas? –

- Desearía que todo fuera distinto y aunque creas que lo que estoy a punto de decir es descabellado agradezco haber sospechado, porque de otra forma jamás te habría conocido y nunca habría conocido el amor…tú me enseñaste lo que significaba amar Korra –

- El romántico Mako – Comentó la castaña - ¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos o estrellados? –

El solo sonrió, sabía que en el fondo de alguna manera ella seguía creyendo que nada estaba perdido.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –

- No gracias, puedo manejarlo, aprendí de un buen cocinero, que por cierto era bastante gruñón – Bromeó la castaña.

Mako observó el sartén con miedo, los bordes quemados cada vez se hacían más visibles.

- Quizás te faltaron más clases privadas…- Tomó la mano de Korra con delicadeza para voltearla y quedar frente a frente.

Se quedaron viendo un momento, hasta que ella decidió evadir la situación.

- Claro, debo dejarte las tareas de cocina – Se retiró.

Luego de un frustrado suspiro, el maestro fuego se quedó arreglando el desastre que dejó Korra, mientras ella salió indiscretamente de la casa.

Había pasado un enorme rato sin saber de ella, así que preocupado salió a buscarla, sintiendo un llamativo sonido en el patio trasero, se encaminó hasta encontrarla cortando leña.

- ¿Puedo preguntar?- El joven alzó una ceja, mirándola muy divertido.

- Las noches son frías, necesitamos leña – Respondió agitada.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, debiste pedírmelo –

- Soy más fuerte de lo que imaginas Mako, no me subestimes –

- Para nada, solo quiero ayudarte – Se acercó para limpiar la enorme cantidad de tierra en el rostro de la morena.

Ella lo miró con ternura, no importaba lo desagradable que se portaba con él, parecía como si Mako aceptaba su culpa y estaba dispuesto aguantarlo todo por su perdón y quería perdonarlo, pero necesitaba más que lindas acciones.

- Bien, toma – Le pasó el hacha – Encárgate de la leña y yo veré la cena para esta noche –

- Mmm – Pensó el joven – Creo que te ves muy guapa con el hacha – Se la devolvió, entre risas.

Korra no pudo evitar reír, como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p>Mako se encargó de la cena y Korra de que no pasaran frío, así llegaron a una tranquila noche. Luego de comer ella se recostó en el sillón observando al inquieto joven que paseaba de la mano con una botella de vino.<p>

- Ahora bebes…-

- Han cambiado muchas cosas, Korra – La botella parecía una extensión de su brazo.

- Al menos no me intoxico como tú –

- Te intoxicas casada con ese imbécil, fingiendo que lo amas y entregándole tu dignidad –

- Solo le entregue el privilegio de ser mi esposo, nada más…-

- Entonces, ¿Tú y él no se han acostado?-

- Claro que no tonto – Lo regañó – Tarrlok se acuesta con otras mujeres, ni muerta estaría con el de esa forma, menos cuando mi corazón y mi mente están en otro lugar…-

- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó nervioso, sabiendo la respuesta.

- ¿Qué crees tú? –

Korra se le acercó y tomó su mano, trató de quitarle la botella pero él se percató y la escondió tras su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Es suficiente, no quiero que sigas bebiendo…-

- No estás en condiciones de ponerme órdenes, la autoridad aquí soy yo –

- Por eso, señor policía – Korra enredó sus brazos en los hombros de Mako – Considero que sería muy peligroso compartir cabaña con un alcohólico, sobre todo con su temperamento –

- No se puede simplemente dejar de un día para otro –

- Hazlo por mí – Le pidió ella, persuadiéndolo.

- Cada vez que pienso en ti, desesperado por el hecho de que ya no me perteneces las ansias de hundirme en el alcohol crecen y crecen sin parar –

- Te lo estoy pidiendo Mako, e insisto, nunca he dejado de ser tuya…-

El confundido corazón del detective aceleró su paso, sintiendo aquellas palabras. Korra aprovechó de generar otro intento, tomando nuevamente la botella.

- ¿Lo harás?...- Preguntó asustada.

- Tu, haces esto tan insignificante – Le entregó la botella sin dolor alguno.

- Gracias…- La plenitud era visible en el rostro de Korra, se sentía más calmada y segura de que Mako le estaba diciendo la verdad.

En sus miradas se apreciaban sus verdaderas intenciones, era tan solo pensar en dos factores, el primero que estaban completamente solos en una casa aislada y el segundo que había pasado un gran tiempo de ansia del uno al otro.

La tomó por la cintura y la subió a la mesa de la cocina, acomodándose entre sus piernas reclamó sus labios otra vez. Korra esta vez no se negó, sujetando la camisa del maestro fuego y levantándola hasta quitarla por completo.

- Te amo…- Le susurró entre besos quien la desvestía.

- Nunca dejes de amarme, por favor…- Le pidió en su trance.

Mako asintió obediente, dispuesto a demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Bajó sus besos hacia su resaltada clavícula, dejándole un pequeño mordisco a lo que ella respondió con un jadeo. Korra no le puso restricciones y permitió que bajara aún más por su estómago frenando en su ombligo, la morena acarició su cabello, dándole a entender lo mucho que le gustaba mientras él sonreía satisfecho, le encantaba complacerla.

Acarició sus pechos, recatado pero al mismo tiempo incandescente, quitando al fin esa molesta prenda que evitaba el contacto directo con la delantera de la Ojiazul. En comparación con la primera vez, su lado tímido había desaparecido por completo.

- Chico malo, me agrada – Korra estaba sorprendida por el cambio del detective.

- Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que aún no has visto –

Faltaba una última tela de vestir, quizás la más primordial para lograr su cometido. El la observó con fiereza decidido a quitársela con los dientes, no sin antes posar un pequeño beso en su condición de mujer, causando un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña acompañado de un gemido que aumentó más las ansias del impaciente pelinegro. Rematada su misión, terminó por dejar aquella molestia en el suelo para autorizar que Korra desabrochara su pantalón y se encargara de su bóxer.

Bajó veloz aquel cierre, la maestra agua completó su cuello con besos mientras lo desligaba de su pantalón, cuando estos cayeron se destinó hacia su ropa interior, encontrándose con un Mako listo para la acción. **(Morí con esto XD)**

Cuando ya no había nada interponiéndose, se adentró en ella. Pero todo cambió con un inconsecuente golpe en la puerta.

**¡Toc-Toc! **

- ¡Policía de Ciudad República!- Se anunciaron desde afuera.

- ¡Mierda!- Protestó Mako enfurecido, separándose rápidamente.

Korra atontada por todo lo ocurrido, corrió hacia la habitación para vestirse mientras Mako hacía lo mismo para abrir la puerta.

Abrió nuevamente, encontrándose con los mismos oficiales.

- Oficial Mako, le traemos el informe con todos los datos de la sospechosa – Le entregó unos papeles.

- Debe revisarlos señor – Le indicó el otro oficial.

- Gracias – Los revisó sin ganas, odiando a esos desubicados policías.

- Es necesario que los tenga en su poder, no queremos que lo tome por sorpresa –

- En absoluto colega, ahora si me disculpan…tengo una emergencia –

Los se quedaron viendo raro.

- ¿Acaso no van al baño ustedes?- Preguntó Mako envuelto en rabia.

- Si, como diga, lo siento oficial - Se disculpó uno de ellos – Nos retiramos entonces para que pueda hacer…ya sabe –

- Si, si, adiós – Cerró la puerta.

Soltó un respiro, ya más calmado por deshacerse de sus colegas.

- Esos idiotas merecen una medalla por interrumpir…- Dijo Mako caminando hacia la habitación, enmudeciendo al percatarse que Korra se había quedado profundamente dormida.

¿Era una broma?, pensó. Pero ya no había nada por hacer, Korra estaba rendida ante el sueño.

Luego de maldecir en silencio, fijó su mirada en el rostro de la castaña, tan lleno de paz, tan sereno. Recordaba cómo era despertar cada día a su lado, acarició su mejilla despacio para no despertarla y luego se acomodó junto a ella, tratando de buscar la tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente.<p>

Korra empacó todas sus cosas de nuevo mientras Mako revisaba su moto. Estaban listos para partir al juzgado, ella debía enfrentar las acusaciones en su contra. Se acomodaron y partieron camino a la sede de policía.

- Lamento lo que ocurrió anoche – Dijo Korra mientras su cabello se desordenaba con el viento.

- Está bien, tan solo fue mala suerte para ambos – El detective manifestó su frustración.

- Tengo que ser honesta y decirte que tengo un poco de miedo –

- ¿Por el juicio?, debes estar tranquila, yo te protegeré. Solo debes decir la verdad…–

- Eso haré –

* * *

><p>Había pasado un rato, cuando llegaron a la sede fueron recibidos por dos policías que esposaron ambas manos de la cómplice, pero Mako nunca la dejó sola y la acompañó hasta el salón donde se realizaría el juicio.<p>

Presentaron todas las pruebas que confirmaban el crimen de Tarrlok, luego Korra debía declarar.

- Señorita Korra, ¿Tenía usted conocimiento del tráfico de sustancias ilícitas de su esposo?- Preguntó el fiscal.

- No, señor –

- ¿Había notado alguna situación sospechosa el tiempo que vivieron juntos?-

- Siempre estaba rodeado de sus guardaespaldas de mala sangre, así arreglaba sus conflictos –

- ¿Era una persona agresiva?-

- Si, la mayor parte del tiempo…-

Tarrlok la observaba desde su asiento, rezongando.

- ¿Sufrió usted algún ataque ya sea físico o psicológico de parte de su esposo?-

- Sí – Respondió nerviosa.

Siguió cada uno de los pasos que Mako lo aconsejó, siendo declarada inocente a mitad de la audiencia.

- Luego de tener una larga conversación con el consejo – Dijo el Juez – Hemos llegado al veredicto de que el imputado Tarrlok, es inocente de todos los cargos por tráfico en su contra –

Todos menos Tarrlok y su abogado se levantaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- Lin Beifong estaba enfurecida.

- ¿Están locos o qué?, ¿Qué más pruebas necesitan? – Mako también se opuso.

- Esto no se va a quedar así – Lin se acercó desafiante ante el juez.

- Tenga bastante cuidado con lo que hará Chief Beifong, recuerde quien es el jefe acá – Le advirtió el impotente Juez.

- ¡JAJAJA! – Se burló Tarrlok de quienes reclamaban – Lamento que se esforzaran tanto en verme tras las rejas, pero fue inútil –

- Al menos podría explicar porque lo dejó libre…- Insistió la jefa de policía.

- ¡Tú! – Tarrlok sujetó a Korra bruscamente por el brazo – Vienes conmigo…tenemos que ponernos al día con nuestro matrimonio -

- ¡Suéltala asqueroso! – Mako lanzó una fuerte llama hacia el dueño del bar Agni Kai, cortando una de sus peculiares colas.

- ¡Imbécil!, me las vas a pagar – Tarrlok aprovechó una pequeña fuente de agua para lanzar estacas de hielo al maestro fuego pero Korra las detuvo.

- ¡No!, Deténganse…- Korra se puso en el medio – Me iré contigo Tarrlok, pero no sigan con esto…-

- Vamos – El maestro agua la agarró nuevamente para que no se escapara.

- Estaré bien Mako, lo prometo, no arriesgues tu trabajo por esto – Korra quería tranquilizarlo, lo que menos deseaba era perjudicarlo.

Hasook sujetó al Ojidorado para que no hiciera alguna locura, no podía demostrar preocupación alguna por ella, eso podría empeorar las cosas. Lin se acercó al Pelinegro de manera discreta.

- Haré hasta lo imposible para investigar lo ocurrido, Tarrlok compró al juez y hay que detenerlo –

- Lo sé Chief, cuente conmigo para lo que sea, no dejaré que se salga con la suya –

Mako no podía quitarse la triste mirada que la castaña le brindó antes de irse, que muy en el fondo sabía que ella corría peligro y tenía que pensar en algo pronto o sería demasiado tarde.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡Waaaa! queda muy poquitoooo, pronto ya estaré con la continuación...<p>

Infinitas gracias por su tiempo, les deseo un lindo fin de semana a todos.

Saludos :D


	12. Mi Favorita (Final)

**Mi mejor némesis**

¡Hola!, he llegado al final de esta historia, era hora de terminarla osino se me alargaría demasiado. Trato de enfocarme en otras ideas así que no es bueno escribir algo tan extenso xd. Espero que les guste.

**Advertencia: Escenas subidas de tono.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce: Mi favorita (Final)<strong>

Tarrlok se trajo a Korra a su casa forcejeándola todo el camino, al llegar la dejó caminar libremente.

- ¿Qué hiciste mientras me tenían encerrado?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nada, aunque debo reconocer que por un momento sentí algo de paz – Bromeó ella.

Su esposo la tomó por los hombros de manera brusca.

- No juegues conmigo linda, ¿Viste a ese imbécil verdad? – Refiriéndose a Mako.

- Si, estuvimos juntos – Le dijo ella, desafiante.

- ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡Responde! –

Pero Korra mantuvo su silencio con un rostro arrogante.

- ¡Que me respondas! - Gritó su esposo.

- ¿Quieres oír la verdad?, ¡Sí!, lo hice, porque es el único con quien me acostaría sin pensarlo –

- Eres una cualquiera –

Korra lo abofeteó con ganas.

- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma! –

Pero Tarrlok se enfureció aún más, tomándola por la muñeca y acercándola hacia él.

- No importa mi amor, puedo perdonarte ese pequeño acto repugnante a cambio de que ahora cumplas con tus deberes de esposa – Le dijo en un tono maniático.

- Nunca, óyeme, ¡Nunca me acostaré contigo! –

- Bien, entonces me veré obligado a asesinar al inútil detective –

- ¿Me estás amenazando? –

- Al parecer el soborno es a lo único que respondes, y para que te asegures que digo la verdad – Le muestra su teléfono y comienza a marcar - ¿Zaheer?, necesito que hagas una pequeña tarea –

- ¡Detente! – Le quita el teléfono para cortar la llamada.

El jefe de Agni Kai sonrió victorioso.

- Te esperaré en nuestra habitación, cariño, ponte algo lindo aunque sé que no lo necesitas- Tarrlok acarició su rostro con deseo, eso lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Korra lo miró con desagrado, odiaba la vil forma en que la utilizaba a través de sus amenazas.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a entregarse, quizás era la oportunidad ideal para escapar de esa horrorosa casa. Necesitaba ver a Mako y estar con él.

Se vio al espejo mientras se probaba un hermoso conjunto que su esposo le había obsequiado, mientras se maquillaba y arreglaba su cabello. Luego se acomodó en un pequeño escritorio para preparar un trago, sirvió vino en dos copas, ahí fue cuando su mente se iluminó.

La morena encontró una cantidad de drogas que utilizaba Tarrlok para comercializar, aplicó un poco en una de las copas, quizás lo suficiente para mantenerlo fuera de lugar. Terminando de ordenar todo, llevó las cosas en una bandeja de plata mientras caminaba nerviosamente hasta su habitación.

Al entrar se escuchaba un blues para ambientar el momento romántico, mientras el antagonista estaba recostado en la cama llena de pétalos de rosa con una bata refinada. Cuando este notó la presencia de la castaña la observó con ansias, se veía muy hermosa.

- Me agrada que decidieras ser una esposa obediente – Rompió el silencio.

- Supongo que tienes razón, ya es hora de que me acostumbre a esto de ser una mujer casada - Korra le ofreció la copa.

Para su beneficio, Tarrlok escogió la correcta.

- Vas muy bien hasta ahora – El hombre bebió todo de un solo sorbo, estaba acostumbrado.

- Y eso que aún no comienza lo mejor – Korra acarició su rostro con disgusto, pero trataba de fingir lo contrario.

- Estás apunto de tener la mejor noche de tu vida, querida –

- Yo creo lo mismo –

* * *

><p>En el juzgado de Ciudad República.<p>

Mako y Hasook intervinieron en una complicada investigación luego de que misteriosamente Tarrlok fuera liberado de todos los cargos en contra sin prueba alguna de su inocencia, llegando acorralar al principal responsable, el Juez.

El maestro fuego lo tenía acorralado contra la pared y apuntándole con una afilada llama de fuego.

- Veamos señor "Juez" – Hasook mencionó esto último en tono de duda debido a su ineficiente trabajo - ¿Cuánto dinero recibió para liberar a Tarrlok? –

- Lo lamento niños, pero el mundo de la política solo funciona con dinero – Respondió descaradamente.

- Yo lo lamento más…- Lin apareció junto a más oficiales y al Presidente de la corte suprema

- Señor Shang, queda destituido de su lugar por fraude y apoyo criminal – Dijo el superior.

- ¿Cómo demonios? –

- Escuchamos todo – Afirmó Lin.

- Era bastante obvio que había sido comprado, pero tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca y eso hizo, muchas gracias por colaborar con nosotros – Mako le agradeció irónicamente.

Entre tres guardias agarraron los brazos del juez traidor.

- No pienso caer solo, Tarrlok también tiene que ser arrestado – Reclamó el imputado.

- De eso nos encargamos nosotros, que tenga una linda vida en prisión – Se bufó Hasook.

- ¡Llévenselo! – Les ordenó Lin a sus oficiales.

- Deberíamos ir por Tarrlok – Sugirió Hasook.

- Gracias chicos por su impecable desempeño, en este preciso momento daré la orden de arresto, así que su casa estará rodeada – Aseguró Lin.

- Debo ir por Korra – Le susurró Mako a su colega.

- Ve por ella amigo –

El detective tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente en busca de su moto.

* * *

><p>De regreso en la casa de Tarrlok.<p>

- Y bien, querida esposa, creo que ya es momento – El hombre acarició el liso cabello de su cónyuge.

- Claro…- La morena permitió que besara su cuello, mientras cerraba bruscamente sus ojos. Trató de ocultar una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, no podía sentirse más incómoda.

Contaba hasta diez por cada caricia que él le proporcionaba en su cuerpo, se sentía sucia, como si su dignidad estuviera por el piso.

Tarrlok se acomodó encima de ella con una actitud dominante, quería llevar el control todo el tiempo. Sostuvo ambas manos de la joven para evitar que ella se negara, ignorando completamente las miradas de horror que provenían de la ojiazul.

- Mi amada esposa, al fin serás…- Su voz se fue apagando en cámara lenta.

Korra reaccionó, la pócima había funcionado y Tarrlok estaba en un profundo sueño adormecido por las drogas. No lo pensó más, se puso una bata y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Pero se encontró con Ghazan y Zaheer, quienes no estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir.

- ¿A dónde va señorita?- Zaheer lanzó una ventisca haciéndola caer.

Korra se levantó y con un látigo de agua dividido en dos los atacó, sujetando los tobillos de ambos hombres y lanzándolos contra la pared.

Ahí la morena aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, llegó al patio y se encontró con su auto que le había obsequiado su indeseable esposo. Con el miedo adentro lo hizo partir y aceleró lo más que pudo para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Pasaba veloz las oscuras calles y en su mente un solo destino sin saber que Mako iba en la misma dirección a buscarla. De lejos podía sentir como la alarma de policía se dirigía a la casa de Tarrlok, eso le brindaría más ventaja, lo que la dejó más tranquila.

Un semáforo le cobró la paciencia, pero no sabía que esa señal podía darle más que un mal rato ya que a lo lejos vio a Mako venir en su moto, Korra se bajó del auto y se paró enfrente, provocando que otros autos también frenaran colapsando esa parte de la calle.

- ¡Pero qué demonios! – Mako frena rudamente, fue todo muy repentino – ¿Por qué haces eso Korra?, ¡Estás loca! –

Pero ella solo reaccionó para abrazarlo.

- Te amo, Mako…– Lo besó con anhelo.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos y le correspondió, feliz y tranquilo de tenerla en sus brazos sana y a salvo.

- Yo también te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, estaba tan preocupado por ti – El detective no quería soltarla.

- Lamento haberte preocupado, pero no quería que tu relación conmigo afectara tu trabajo…-

- El juez Shang fue detenido por confabular con Tarrlok y ahora mis colegas van en busca de él. Así que no te preocupes, no te volverá a molestar nunca más…-

- Eso espero…-

- Vamos a mi casa, te vas a resfriar si sigues son esa bata –

* * *

><p>En la casa de Mako.<p>

Ambos llegaron al rato, siendo recibidos por Nadia, Yin y Bolin quienes los esperaban inquietos.

- ¡Korra! – Bolin abrazo a su amiga, después de mucho tiempo.

- Hola Bolin, lamento haberme alejado de ti – Lo miró con tristeza.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora todo volvió a ser como antes –

Nadia se acercó a la castaña y la tomó de la mano, al principio Korra se asustó, pero la tierna mirada de la madre de Mako dejó en claro que no era nada malo.

- Korra, eres bienvenida a nuestra familia, olvida lo que ocurrió en el pasado, mi hijo fue un tonto contigo y todos los sabemos…-

- ¡Oye!- La regañó su hijo.

- Pero el realmente te ama –

- Lo sé, gracias señora –

- Dime Nadia, o Mamá – Le dijo su reciente suegra con ilusión.

Naga corrió a los brazos de su dueña, como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo lamió toda su cara mientras su ansiosa cola no paraba de moverse.

- Yo también te extrañé amiga –

Luego la pequeña mascota salta a los brazos de Mako, saludándolo de la misma forma que a la morena, pero este tubo una reacción distinta.

- ¡Agh!, ¿Por qué debes ser tan babosa? – El pelinegro la alejó con ambos brazos.

- Mako, realmente le agradas – Korra se largó a reír.

- ¡Esto merece una celebración!, al fin todos juntos – Exclamó Bolin muy alegre.

- Pero faltan tus novias Opal y Eska – Se burló la castaña.

- Es verdad, ¿Tendré que invitarlas a las dos? –

- ¡Bolin! – Lo regañaron Mako y Korra.

- Lo sé, lo sé, mejor dejémoslo entre nosotros –

- De todos modos, no creo que merite una celebración, aún no sabemos si Tarrlok irá a la cárcel –

- Tranquila, en este preciso momento su casa debe estar rodeada de policías – Mako hablaba muy seguro.

- Por cierto Korra, ¿Por qué estás con una bata? – Preguntó Bolin.

- Ah…es una larga historia que jamás será contada – Korra quiso evadir al hermano de Mako, ya que no quería levantar celos ni molestias en el detective.

- ¡Chicos!, he preparado unos deliciosos fideos para la cena- Yin salió de la cocina acompañada por su querida amiga la cuchara.

- Genial Abuela, mira, Korra ha venido a visitarnos – Mako tomó a la joven de la mano y la acercó hacia Yin.

- Eres una chiquilla muy linda, me alegra que Mako se haya puesto los pantalones y te pidiera que fueras su novia – Yin sentía un afecto especial por la joven, aquella sensación de saber que una persona realmente era buena.

- Y a mí me encanta su familia, creo que me recuerda mucho a la que tuve hace unos años…- Dijo Korra con nostalgia.

- Sé que San fue como un padre, y me alegro que fuera él quien cuidara de ti, ¿Te gustaría ver algunas fotos de tus padres?, yo era muy amiga de Senna cuando éramos jóvenes- Le dijo Nadia muy animada.

- ¿De verdad? – Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña – Genial –

Korra y Nadia se quedaron divertidas viendo un montón de fotografías antiguas, donde apreciaban la niñez de Mako, quien obviamente no estaba muy a gusto con la situación.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la mansión de Tarrlok.<p>

Una enorme cascada de baba caía por el mentón del drogado jefe, estaba rodeado de policías quienes dudaban si realmente estaba dormido, pero todo fue más claro al escuchar su primer ronquido, dormía como un bebé indefenso.

Ya sacando todas las pruebas de la casa, capturaron a Zaheer, Ghazan y también se llevaron a sus sirvientes para más adelante investigar su caso. Entre cinco oficiales tomaron al hombre de las coletas para llevarlo hacía la camioneta policial.

No había sido un bonito final para aquel hombre, pero sobre todas las cosas, lo merecía. Horas después despertó en un oscuro y frío calabozo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la gotera, gota tras gota. Sentía como le pesaba la cabeza, pero aún no reaccionada del todo, observó toda tratando de buscar alguna explicación.

- ¿Dónde estoy?...-

Pero ya cuando lo notó, solo un fuerte grito salió de su interior.

- ¡Nooooooooooo! –

Aquí concluye el triste pero justo final para un hombre como él, ni Aiwei podría ayudarlo ahora.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la casa de Mako.<p>

Ya era de noche y el maestro fuego ayudaba a Korra con su equipaje, ya que por el momento se alojaría en su casa.

- ¿A tu madre no le molesta que duerma en tu alcoba? – Preguntó la castaña un poco inquieta.

- Claro que no, ya no soy un niñito –

- Lo pareces – Korra lo besó en la mejilla.

- Oye…-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Mañana me acompañarías al cementerio a ver a mi padre? – El rostro de Mako entristeció.

- Claro que sí, no te pongas triste – Lo abrazó.

- Soy el peor hijo que existe –

- No lo eres, querías proteger a tu madre…- Korra lo tomó del rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – San tenía razón cuando me hablaba de sus hijos, nunca me dijo sus nombres, pero hubieras visto la forma en que me hablaba de ti y Bolin, sus ojos se iluminaban como dos farolitos era muy inspirador…-

Pero algo hizo que ella dejara de hablar, notó como una pequeña lágrima caía por el rostro de Mako.

- Mi amor, está bien si quieres desahogarte –

- No, está bien, me ha emocionado mucho lo que dijiste – Mako observó la vestimenta de Korra - ¿Tarrlok te hizo algo?-

- Lo intentó, pero fui más astuta – Sonrió orgullosa.

- Demonios, hubiera deseado estar ahí para darle una lección –

- Recuerda que yo también se defenderme – Korra hizo unas poses de karate para bromear un poco.

Mako la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a la cama, dándole cortos y pequeños besos mientras ella reía.

- No creo que sea buena idea, puede entrar tu madre o tu abuela, ¡Quizás Naga! – Dijo la morena agitada.

- Naga nos ha visto muchas veces – Bromeó el ansioso chico.

- Y siento pena por ella –

- Entonces…- Mako se quedó pensando un momento, observando cada elemento de la habitación, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea - Ven – La tomó de la mano.

Abrió el armario y se quedaron dentro.

- Aún creo que corremos pelig…- El detective la calló con un beso.

Luego de su persistencia se rindió y soltó sus brazos para que él pudiera abrazarla.

- Te amo…- Le dijo Korra mientras el besaba su cuello.

- Y yo a ti –

Le quitó su bata y se encontró con una osada ropa interior. Al principio frunció el ceño porque el simple hecho de imaginar que Tarrlok la vio en esas fachas le hervía la sangre, pero ella le aseguraba con la mirada que era suya, que le pertenecía.

Trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible, Korra se acomodó a horcajadas en la cintura de Mako mientras el sujetaba ambas piernas de la morena. Ella le despojó su camisa, como siempre admiraba su cuerpo, sintiendo como si sus manos se quemaran al tocar esos abdominales tan perfectos, Mako tomó el labio inferior de Korra con sus dientes y lo mordió despacio, causando que la castaña cerrara sus ojos, era una extraña sensación de placer y dolor, pero eso realmente le gustaba.

Sin más preámbulo, el detective le quitó su ropa interior.

- Esta vez no le daré tantas vueltas al asunto…- Le dijo el moreno pícaramente.

- Hazlo…-

Primero entró despacio, quería aprovechar cada segundo de esa "arribada". Ambos gimieron complacidos, deseaban tanto que llegara este momento, aunque no fuera en el lugar más adecuado.

A ratos se reían, como dos traviesos niños escondidos para no ser descubiertos, jugueteaban entre besos, mientras Mako incrementaba la velocidad cada vez más, ambos luchaban para no hacer ruido, aunque el choque de sensaciones no les ayudaba en absoluto. El miedo que sentían se mezclaba con un extraño efecto de adrenalina, eso los hacía querer terminar más pronto.

- Vamos a la cama – Le sugirió ella.

- ¿Segura? –

Korra lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el catre, cayendo suavemente para concluir lo que estaban haciendo.

El adoraba presenciar el gozo en el semblante de Korra, no había nada mejor para él que complacerla y hacerla sentir bien. Con un "te amo" contemplaba su cuerpo mientras le susurraba al oído, ella trataba de responder, pero el regocijo era más grande. Korra se mordió el labio para evitar hacer ruido, en su rescate Mako accedió a besarla para concretar lo que ya llevaban. Gimieron despacio, satisfechos y cansados. Las sábanas estaban dispersas por toda la cama, Mako le hizo una seña de silencio para levantarse y vigilar que nadie haya despertado.

Asomó la cabeza y no sintió nada, ya más relajado regreso a la cama para acomodarse junto a Korra.

* * *

><p>Al otro día.<p>

Como Korra le había prometido a su novio, fueron al cementerio a visitar a San.

Su tumba estaba bien tratada, llena de flores y mensajes de afecto por Nadia y Bolin. Mako se inclinó para dejar un ramo de orquídeas mientras Korra le acarició la espalda.

- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme padre – Se dirigió a su tumba – Creo que de alguna u otra forma todo lo que hiciste por nosotros y Korra facilitaron el hecho de conocernos el uno al otro, quizás un gracias no es suficiente, tampoco pude decírtelo mientras estabas cerca de mí pero…Eres el mejor padre que existe -

Una pequeña y cálida brisa pasó por la espalda de Mako, provocándole un extraño y misterioso escalofrío, ¿Su padre lo había escuchado?

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Korra quedó preocupada.

- No lo sé, sentí algo raro en la espalda…- Miró algo asustado a todas partes.

- Que extraño…-

Se fueron caminando hacia la salida del cementerio, al llegar a la moto él se detuvo.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti - Mako sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Velo tu misma- Se lo entregó.

Korra lo tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a leer, cuando llegó a la parte interesante, se llenó de emoción y abrazó al detective.

- ¡Son los terrenos de mi padre! –

- Si, los he recuperado, ahora solo te pertenecen a ti…te dije que te ayudaría –

- ¿Pero cómo?-

-¡Soy un policía con prestigio!, aunque en un principio te burlaras de eso – Mako se cruzó de brazos como un niño amurrado.

- Eres increíble, muchas gracias –

- Y no fue necesario recurrir al matrimonio para arreglarlo todo, aunque – Le tomó sus manos – Podemos pensarlo, ¿Te gustaría?-

- A lo que me divorcie, estaré encantada –

- ¡Entonces vamos ahora mismo al juzgado! –

- Eres un tonto – Carcajeó la castaña.

- Pero un tonto que amas…- La besó una vez más antes de subirse a la moto y emprender un nuevo camino, ¿Quizás la playa?, solo ellos lo sabían.

Así sintieron como si sus vidas estuvieran completas, fue difícil pero no imposible. Quién iba a pensar que se enamoraría de aquella mujer que odiaba tanto. Mi némesis, así se le llamaba a su peor enemigo, la espina clavada, el adversario, el oponente de su vida, pero de todos sus discrepantes, Korra había sido su favorita.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Quiero nuevamente agradecer por sus reviews, especialmente a: Galaxy01, ValSmile, Ary Garcioyama, Korra-Avatar, Eliza20, Lizz Gaby Peralta, Mel.2004, Lexie Asakura Kidou, PandiCornia, Camishu, Le fleur, Genelou, Koreee.95.<p>

Traté en lo posible de responder sus comentarios a todos :) espero que mi historia haya sido de su gusto y ya quería terminarla porque tengo más ideas locas en mente y me gusta enfocarme en una sola para no perder la inspiración jeje. Por el momento seguiré pasándome por aquí, hay muchas historias buenas que estoy siguiendo, quizás algún día pueda hacer un final triste pero los odio! Jaja por el momento no será así.

Saludos a todos :3

_Gracias totales._

**Kaya Petrova.**


End file.
